<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One by LadyThatch902</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896765">The One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThatch902/pseuds/LadyThatch902'>LadyThatch902</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangential [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholic Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, IronStrange, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Villain Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThatch902/pseuds/LadyThatch902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious new enemy threatens Tony and Stephen's way of life. Will they be able to recover? </p><p> </p><p>“<i> You cannot destroy us </i>,” the voices repeated.<br/>“Clearly,” Stephen spat, annoyed.<br/>“<i>But we can destroy you </i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tangential [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bad guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm baaaack and only one more week of school! Will update as often as I am able. </p><p>** Tags will be added. Fair warning, this will not be a cheery fic. Always IronStrange but I kind of wanted Tony to mentally suffer like the rest of us.  </p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>So you're a tough guy<br/>Like-it-really-rough guy<br/>Just-can't-get-enough guy<br/>Chest-always-so-puffed guy<br/>I'm that bad type</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i>I like it when you take control<br/>Even if you know that you don't<br/>Own me, I'll let you play the role<br/>I'll be your animal<br/>I'm the bad guy</i><br/>- Billie Eilish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a charity gala, Tony, not the goddamn Golden Globes,” Stephen sneered, fixing his tie in the mirror. Tony was trying on every single suit he owned. He had wanted to go to the tailor and get a new suit, but Stephen wouldn’t let him. Apparently a new suit for every public event was “superfluous”. </p><p>“I still hate everything,” Tony pouted. The discarded pile on the floor was getting larger by the minute. </p><p>“Whatever you choose will look fabulous,” Stephen reassured. Tony grunted in response, and kicked around the pile. “How about what you wore to the Neurological Society dinner?” </p><p>“I can’t wear that, I wore it two months ago. The media would have a field day.” </p><p>“How about that suit you bought for the divorce but didn’t wear because it was too flashy?”<br/>
 <br/>
Tony stared at him.<br/>
<br/>
 “You’re a genius,” Tony took Stephen’s head in his hands and planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
 “I know.”<br/>
<br/>
 “And I love you.”<br/>
<br/>
 “I know.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gala was a few blocks south of Stark Tower at Bryant Park. String lights illuminated the giant white tent covering the lawn. New York’s finest were already milling about by the time Tony and Stephen arrived fashionably late. Tony even let Stephen drive his maserati. </p><p>It was little things like that that really put Tony at ease. It had been tough getting together but the last few months had been somewhat akin to bliss. He and Stephen were really getting to know each other, spending all of their time together when work and family didn’t separate them. Morgan was getting to know Stephen, and Tony was thrilled at the bond they were forming. </p><p>Pepper was weeks away from giving birth to their son. Tony was nervous. They’d talked about how to make the new family dynamics work, debated on selling the lake house and resettling Pepper and the kids in the city. Tony wanted to be there for them, he wanted to see his son grow up. But he didn’t want to impede on Pepper’s space, and he didn’t want to confuse Morgan. </p><p>They decided on purchasing a new penthouse suite a couple of blocks away from Stark Tower. It had five bedrooms and two floors, enough room for the nursery, Morgan’s room, Pepper, Happy, and Tony and Stephen. It was a weird situation to be sure, but Tony wanted to be able to get up in the middle of the night without having to abuse Stephen’s sling ring. It was still being renovated to suit Happy’s security demands, but Tony was confident they could get settled before the baby came. He wouldn’t spend every night there, but it was nice to have the option. Being in a separate building from the Tower at least afforded their family a small degree of privacy. </p><p>Stephen was gradually getting used to the attention from the paparazzi. He was less than pleased when newspapers splayed headlines reading, “STARK’S NEW ARM CANDY”. Tony thought it was hilarious, but made a point to leak Stephen’s neurological accomplishments to the media. It wasn’t a pretty picture, a former doctor on permanent “sabbatical” to pursue interests in the East. Stephen made a good effort to publish some articles about his non-mystic work in Kathmandu. </p><p>One thing he would never get used to was the blinding light from the camera flash bulbs. Stephen was beginning to realize why Tony wore his sunglasses everywhere, apart from the A.I. interface. The reporters were relentless, always asking for details on their personal lives, or updates on the Avengers. Tony had a smooth way of evading them. He rarely interacted with them, unless he had a couple of drinks and felt particularly snarky. Stephen never said a word. </p><p>It was a relief, then, to be sat at a table with several other high profile people who liked to talk about themselves. Stephen quietly listened as they tried to out-impress each other. Tony was in his element, bragging not-so subtly about his achievements, and shutting people down for their fruitless efforts. He savagely tore down empty acts of charity, corporate actions disguised as blue collar movements. Tony was proud to be privatized, proud to have his company work for his people. </p><p>During the auction Tony had done fairly well. He outbid several people on pieces of modern art that he liked, and donated most of it back to the organization. Mostly he wanted to show off, but he also wanted to decorate the new penthouse. As they moved to the bar for cocktail hour and socialization, several people congratulated Tony. Stephen was introduced to several people - actual charitable and kind folks, selfish self-serving folks, fake wannabes who somehow got an invitation. He wasn’t sure how many people actually liked Tony or if they were just scared of him. </p><p> Stephen was very surprised when he heard a familiar voice in the background. His ears perked up and all the blood drained from his extremities. The urge to flee consumed him, and yet fear rooted him to the spot. The voice was cold, gritty, and so clearly feigning conviviality Stephen felt a flash of anger. How could he be here? </p><p>“Stephen Strange, is that you?!”<br/>
 <br/>
Oh god, no. Stephen squinted his eyes shut, bracing himself. He turned around to greet the tall, blond man behind him. The man had twinkling grey eyes, wrinkles now defining an older face. When Stephen met him, he was positively herculean and chiseled. Now his edges were softened, his formerly toned abs covered in the slightest hint of a beer belly. He still wore perfectly tailored suits, and it looked like he never shaved off those stupid sideburns. He was attractive, once.<br/>
 <br/>
“Matthew,” he grimaced, barely extending his hand. “So… nice… to see you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You look… wow,” Matthew smiled, and brushed Stephen’s cheek. Stephen blanched. “Have you been working out? You were so spindly the last time I saw you.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Is there a problem here?” Tony asserted himself by Stephen’s side, squaring his shoulders.<br/>
 <br/>
“Tony, this is Matthew Brooks,” Stephen said as calmly as he could. He didn’t dare look at Tony, but he could feel his blood pressure rising.<br/>
 <br/>
“Brooks, huh?” Tony clenched his jaw. He looked Matthew up and down, flexing his fist.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, easy little fella. Stephen and I go way back,” Matthew smiled and held out his hand for Tony to shake.<br/>
 <br/>
“Columbia, I know,” Tony reluctantly shook his hand, gripping probably a little too tight.<br/>
 <br/>
“Aww, what did you tell him about me?” Matthew looked at Stephen, bashful.<br/>
 <br/>
Stephen had, in fact, told Tony a lot about Matthew Brooks. When Stephen studied at Columbia, Brooks had seduced the young student at a mixer. Brooks was a couple of years older, and had quickly begun manipulating Stephen under the guise of a relationship. He chipped away at Stephen’s self esteem, slowly eroding any semblance Stephen had of self worth. For years, he toyed with Stephen’s emotions; their relationship only coming to a halting stop when Brooks ran off with his current wife, leaving Stephen in the dust. When Christine came into the picture years later, she unwittingly helped Stephen unpack that baggage. Tony knew Stephen was resilient, but when he went quiet, he knew what he was thinking about.<br/>
 <br/>
“How did you get in here?” Tony asked briskly. “I thought this was for the contributing society of upper class New York.”<br/>
 <br/>
Stephen hung his head, but this didn’t shake Matthew.<br/>
 <br/>
“Funny,” he smiled again, bearing his too-white teeth. “I’ve always had connections.”<br/>
 <br/>
He turned briefly to tap the shoulder of the woman behind him. She was dazzling. Dressed in a light blue embellished gown, Tony thought she would make the perfect addition to the top of a Christmas tree. <br/>
<br/>
 “This is my wife, Arielle. You remember her, right Stephen?” Matthew narrowed his eyes at Stephen as Arielle shook his hand.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Stephen Strange? Matthew’s little friend from school?” She beamed. Tony could have killed her. “I’ve heard so much about you, are you a doctor now?” </p><p>Tony tuned out briefly as he imagined all of the different ways he could murder the man standing in front of him. Brooks had his hands all over his wife, studying Stephen’s reactions. Stephen did his best to maintain a look of complete complacency but Tony could see his mask fading with every minute. </p><p> “Did you two come together?” she asked, grinning mischievously.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Yes,” Stephen gritted his teeth.<br/>
 <br/>
 “That’s very sweet, Matthew never told me you were gay,” she pushed her husband playfully.<br/>
 <br/>
 “Betcha he never told you he was gay, either,” Tony blurted out. Stephen glared at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was that supposed to be a secret?”<br/>
 <br/>
 “What?” Arielle looked thoroughly confused, her petite nose scrunching up.<br/>
 <br/>
 “I mean, the 90s were a wild time. I'm sure everyone drugs their first boyfriend and rapes them at a party. And why wouldn’t you, when no one in their right mind would fuck you sober?” Tony could see Brooks losing his grip, his arm detaching from his wife’s body to come hurling at Tony’s face. Thankfully, Tony definitely felt that coming and before he knew what he was doing, his knuckles made contact with Brooks’ perfectly rounded face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“You shouldn’t have done that, Tony.” Stephen brushed off his coat jacket as they stepped through the portal. After Tony punched Brooks, they quickly made their exit, leaving the car parked with the valet. Tony didn’t see if Arielle stayed or even if she believed him, he just heard the gasps of shocked guests as Stephen dragged him out of there.<br/>
 <br/>
“What was I supposed to do? He was clearly asking for it.”<br/>
 <br/>
“You goaded him! You don’t always have to act on impulse!” He snapped, hastily untying his tie.<br/>
<br/>
“You don’t always have to roll over!” Tony shouted. He regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. “Look, I’m sorry I said that. I didn’t mean…”</p><p>Stephen just looked at him, the pain and disappointment clear in his icy stare. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I love you,” Tony tried to be consoling. Stephen ignored him.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sorry I brought us here, I wanted to sleep in my own bed tonight,” he pushed past Tony to head to the stairs.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey!” Tony grabbed the sorcerer by the arm. Stephen resisted, but Tony pulled him in for a fitful kiss. “I’m sorry. You should have been the one to punch him in the face.”<br/>
 <br/>
“That’s not the point, Tony,” Stephen growled, his face level with Tony’s.<br/>
 <br/>
“Then what is?”<br/>
 <br/>
“I can fight my own battles! I don’t need you to do it for me!’ Stephen turned away.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah? Then prove it, fucker, because you froze back there,” Stephen came back at him then, his chest heaving, and grabbed Tony by his lapel. Tony lowered his voice. “Show me how strong you are.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stephen commandeered Tony’s mouth and pushed him up against the mahogany wall of the bannister. Tony was struggling to breathe, the full weight of Stephen’s body pressed up against him. Stephen was frantic, the emotions of the day boiling over into this kiss. He struggled to unbutton Tony’s shirt, settling on just ripping the damn thing open. His trembling hands explored the expanse of Tony’s chest, traveling south to his still clothed burgeoning erection. </p><p>Tony’s brain was in freefall. He rarely got dominant Stephen, even when Tony pissed him off. There was something usually gentle in his lovemaking, meditative even. This was not that. This was a fuck. Stephen shed his shirt and bent Tony roughly over the velvet loveseat, snapping his fingers to magically prep him. The force with which Stephen entered him stole his breath away. There was no gentle probe of his fingers, no slow easing in. He pounded, relentlessly, his hands gripping Tony’s hips so hard he was definitely going to have bruises in the morning. </p><p>Dirty phrases poured out of Tony’s mouth, encouraging him. Stephen only responded with frenetic grunts and gasps, the ability to form coherent words temporarily disabled. Tony had to brace himself with one hand, the other hand protecting his cock from being pushed repeatedly into the arm of the couch. He could tell Stephen was close when his pace accelerated, each thrust accentuated by moans escaping his mouth. Tony begged for him to let go, and Stephen came with an exasperated sigh. Tony could still feel his cock pulsing when he pulled out slowly. Stephen caught his breath against the bannister. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t… didn’t let you finish,” Stephen said, leaning down to collect his clothing. Tony was detaching himself from the loveseat, trying not to get Stephen’s semen on the antique rug. </p><p>“No, no,” he comforted, “That was entirely for you. How do you feel?”<br/>
<br/>
“A little bit dirty? Are you okay?” Stephen asked, pulling Tony in for a quick kiss.<br/>
 <br/>
“I feel fine, hopefully that doesn’t awaken anything in me,” he grinned.<br/>
 <br/>
“I can take care of you after I shower, I think.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds like a great idea.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later in bed, Tony watched as Stephen took him in his mouth. He was taking his time, his tongue tracing that vein, Tony’s cock hitting the back of his throat every time he went down. Tony knew he enjoyed watching him slowly lose his mind. Tony would look intently at first, and as the sexual act progressed Tony would get lost in thought, focusing on the feelings the sorcerer was giving him. The suction from Stephen’s perfect cupid-bow lips was driving him insane. When Stephen sneakily began applying pressure to Tony’s sensitive hole, Tony lost control without warning. Stephen dutifully swallowed the load, crawling up Tony’s body to capture his lips in a sensuous kiss. </p><p>They fell asleep like they normally did, sated and wrapped in each other’s arms. </p><p>Something felt off, though - as soon as Tony had stepped into the Sanctum that evening, he felt goosebumps on his skin, and the hairs on his arm bristled. He had tried to shake off the feeling, blaming the intense encounter with Brooks as the reason for his unease. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but feeling that someone, or something - was watching them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Should Have Known Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>I should have known better<br/>To see what I could see<br/>My black shroud<br/>Holding down my feelings<br/>A pillar for my enemies<br/></i><br/>- Sufjan Stevens</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Stephen woke with a start. He was sweating profusely, his hands clammy, and he was out of breath. Shakily, he reached for the glass of water on his bed stand and took a sip. He couldn’t remember - was it a bad dream? Did he eat something weird at the gala? He surveyed his bedroom in the darkness. Everything was in its proper place. But there was the distinct smell of… street food. He shot out of bed. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Tony sleepily asked.</p><p>“Get up, Tony. Something’s not right,” he whispered, conjuring a tao mandela. The alarm bells were ringing in his head and he couldn’t make them stop. “Do you smell that?” </p><p>“Um… halal?” Tony said, putting on his clothes. “So what?”</p><p>“There are wards, enchantments, protecting the Sanctum. One of them blocks out aromas from the street. I did that specifically for times like these,” he edged closer to the bedroom door, the cloak of levitation settling on his shoulders. </p><p>“Times like what?”</p><p>“Someone’s broken in. They’re coming.” </p><p> </p><p>Tony activated the right hand repulsor to his armor. He followed Stephen to the door and waited for the sorcerer’s signal. Through the thick oak door, they could hear movement in the hallway. It wasn’t footsteps - it sounded like something was simply flying by. When it passed the door for the third time, Stephen nodded at Tony. They were ready as they ever were going to be. </p><p>Stephen burst into the hallway, shields ready, only to discover nothing. Or it would have seemed that way, if he didn’t immediately get knocked off his feet and dragged down the hallway. </p><p>“Hey!” Tony shouted, shooting an energy beam in the direction of the invisible perpetrator. It let go of Stephen, and a black cloudy mass began to take form. Stephen scrambled away, and a cacophony of voices echoed in the hallway. </p><p>“<em> Hello, Doctor Strange </em> ,” the voices said. “ <em> You’re an easy man to find </em>.” </p><p>“Who are you!” Stephen demanded, he and Tony standing back to back. They watched as the lanterns in the hallway slowly flickered out. The voices laughed. </p><p>“<em> We are everything and nothing. </em>”</p><p>“Oh, please -” Tony started, but Stephen elbowed him. </p><p>“What do you want?” Stephen asked, steadier this time. They still couldn’t see anything, they only sensed the foreboding presence. It was unclear if there were several of these creatures, or just one embodying many. </p><p>“<em> We have come for what we deserve </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>From the end of the hallway, a terrible gurgling sound emerged. Tony and Stephen could barely see its looming form outlined from the moonlight. The creature grew taller and taller, huffing and breathing. It walked slowly towards Tony and Stephen, its feet slapping and leaving shiny slime on the floor. When it roared, Stephen counted four sets of sharpened teeth. It dropped to all fours, its red eyes beaming in the darkness. </p><p>With another growl, the creature barrelled down the hallway, closing the distance between it and Tony and Stephen at an alarmingly fast rate. Tony aimed his repulsor beam, but it went straight through the creature and hit a far wall. Stephen conjured an Eldritch whip to try to reign in the monster, and it stopped momentarily - before it started eating the whip and Stephen let go. </p><p>“Run!” Stephen shouted. Tony didn’t need telling twice. He ran haphazardly down the hallway, trying to make sure Stephen was clear. When Stephen caught up to him, he used his cannons to blast zero degree coolant at the monster. It worked! The front of the creature’s body seized up and cracked like an egg. To Tony’s horror, the parts that fell off immediately regrew. </p><p>At the top of the stairs, Stephen began breaking into the Sanctum’s artefacts. He threw Tony a giant double-bladed axe. Tony was surprised he caught it, and how light it was. Shifting it into his stronger hand, he took a swing at the approaching creature and split it cleanly in two. </p><p>“Nice!” Tony breathed. </p><p>“Magic.” Stephen shrugged. He hovered over to Tony to look at the twain blobs on the floor. They gurgled and slowly began rising. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” </p><p>The voices began cackling, a higher pitch this time. </p><p>“<em> You cannot destroy us. You cannot hold us. You cannot break us </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>The creature transformed into two wolf-like animals, its fur replaced with sharp scales, and extra claws on each foot. Tony blasted them with his icy cannons again, giving them a few precious seconds to get a head start. Tony ran down the staircase and Stephene hovered above, aiming fiery beams of light at the two creatures. Once Tony reached the bottom, he fired his cannons again, drowning the monsters with fire and ice. The beings exploded.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, vapors from the ashes began to rise.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why can’t we kill this thing!” Tony shouted in frustration. “What is it?” </p><p>“A shapeshifter from another dimension,” Stephen said gravely, watching the black cloud form again. </p><p>“<em> You cannot destroy us </em>,” the voices repeated. </p><p>“Clearly,” Stephen spat, annoyed. </p><p>“<em> But we can destroy you </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Smoky tendrils whipped out from the cloud and grabbed Tony by the ankles, lifting him high in the air. Stephen rained hellfire then, shooting several spells with all of his might. Tony was dangling dangerously over the staircase, hollering, pelting the cloud with whatever he could pull out of his suit. Desperate, Stephen flew directly into the cloud, but passed right through. The voices laughed even louder. </p><p>“This thing defies the laws of physics!” Tony cried, exasperated. He tried to pry the tendrils off of his ankles to no avail. The blood was going to his head quickly. Stephen grabbed the axe Tony used earlier and managed to sever the part holding Tony in the air, but as soon as he did more tendrils sprouted and caught Tony before he reached the stairs. A dark ringed portal opened above their heads.</p><p>“No!” Stephen screamed, watching helplessly as Tony was launched through the portal. It closed, and Stephen spotted a blue glint of light headed toward the floor. He swooped down to catch it. </p><p>The laughter of the creature overtook his senses, and then everything went black. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Peter Parker was the first to discover him. On Mondays, he usually stopped by the Sanctum after class to check out the library or hang out with Stephen. The front door was wide open. </p><p>His senses tingling, Peter enabled his suit as he crossed the threshold. Tantalizing blue sky was revealed through a gaping hole in the ceiling, mocking the destruction below. The grand staircase was in complete disarray - giant wooden beams were smashed into the steps, pieces of the bannister strewn on the floor, and a heavy dust settled on everything.  As Peter crept closer to the staircase, he heard a cough. </p><p>Underneath one of the beams, Peter found Doctor Strange. He quickly extracted the sorcerer from the rubble, the cloak shaking itself off. It helped Peter drag Stephen up the stairs to his bedroom. When Peter returned with a glass of water, Stephen was ready to talk. </p><p>“They took Tony,” he croaked, his throat filled with ash. </p><p>“Who did, Dr. Strange?” Peter asked cautiously. </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Where did they take him?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Stephen sputtered. He could see Peter’s heart break as he uncurled his fist, revealing Tony's arc reactor. “I need Wong.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who took Tony? Comment :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. you should see me in a crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Bite my tongue, bide my time<br/>Wearing a warning sign<br/>Wait 'til the world is mine</i>
</p>
<p><i>I'm gonna run this nothing town<br/>Watch me make 'em bow<br/>One by one by one<br/>You should see me in a crown<br/>Your silence is my favorite sound<br/>Count my cards, watch them fall<br/>Blood on a marble wall<br/>I like the way they all scream<br/><br/>Tell me which one is worse<br/>Living or dying first<br/>Sleeping inside a hearse<br/>I don't dream<br/></i><br/>-Billie Eilish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony blinked. The metal bench was imprinting rusty marks on his white t-shirt. In the distance, he could see the glimmer of Stark Tower. He must be in Central Park, but how? The last thing he remembered was fighting that stupid shapeshifter with Stephen at the Sanctum and then… maybe it was all a dream. He looked down at his body, searching for pin pricks or any other sign of injury. Apart from some scratches, he was fine. Except, his arc reactor was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t panic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up from the bench slowly. He wasn’t the strangest sight in the park, at least he was wearing his favorite sweatpants. But he didn’t have anything on his person - not his phone, his keys, or his sunglasses. He had left all of those things at the Sanctum. At least it was a beautiful day for a walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he sauntered through the park, he couldn’t help but muse over the supposed events of the night before. Stephen woke because he felt the security enchantments being lifted. Tony didn’t know anything about how the Sanctum was protected, he just knew if Stephen didn’t want you to be there, you  weren’t allowed in. Whatever broke in was probably more powerful than the Sorcerer Supreme, and that was terrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if it was real, why portal Tony to Central Park? He could just go home. It’s like they weren’t even trying. Walking by a newspaper stand, a headline caught his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>STARK PROTEGE ERECTS MEMORIAL</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fuck? Tony picked up the paper. There was a photograph of Peter outside of the Avengers Compound, but it looked different. Tony certainly hadn’t approved that design. Behind him stood a giant stone statue of Tony in his Iron Man suit, hand out against an imaginary enemy. The caption noted his death date. Huh. Was this a different dimension? The man behind the counter interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man, you read it, you bought it!” He said sternly, his accent thick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I haven’t kept up with the news lately,” Tony glanced at the man in apology, and shoved the newspaper back to its proper place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… aren’t you that guy? Stark?” The man leaned closer to get a better look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, nope. That guy was much better looking,” Tony said quickly, and left the stand. He had to get to the Sanctum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was dead here, wherever ‘here’ was, he didn’t know what that meant. Would Stephen know who he was? He must have, that death date put his death at the battle with Thanos. Or maybe he died because Stephen wasn’t there? Either way, whoever was at the Sanctum would have answers. He considered momentarily trying to find Pepper, but she certainly wouldn’t be able to help him get back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost an hour later, he was standing on Bleecker Street. The Sanctum looked the same. He approached the door, and knocked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Brian answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The young apprentice asked, smiling like usual. Tony smiled back, remembering that in his timeline, Brian had gotten fired or demoted or whatever happens to annoying apprentices. As far as Tony knew he was back at the Kamar-Taj scrubbing toilets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m here to see the Sorcerer Supreme,” Tony said pleasantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have an appointment?” Brian still smiled like a lunatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to close the door in Tony’s face. “The Sorcerer Supreme is a very busy man, I’m afraid he’s only able to attend to -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, not this schtick again!” Tony yelled, anchoring his foot in the door. “Tell Stephen Tony Stark is here to see him or so help me god I will pry every single tooth out of your stupid fucking mouth!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Brian quickly nodded and stepped aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in his study -” Brian squeaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!” Tony said, irritated, and barrelled past the trembling apprentice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door slightly ajar, Tony knocked gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter,” he heard the familiar gravel of Stephen’s voice. He was seated with his back to the door, his face outlined by the cruel sun pouring in through the window. Tony could see his tented fingers, the sorcerer sitting pensively in his swivel chair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are my hallucinations manifesting themselves on the physical plane? Are you an apparition?” Stephen asked, his voice seemingly distant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… I think I’m real,” Tony said, inching his way into the study. He carefully took a seat in front of the grandiose desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you Mr. Stark?” The sorcerer swung around. He looked different. He was thinner, and had a massive scar trailing the right side of his body, from his neck to his forehead. The marred skin branched out from the epicenter of his stunning blue eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Tony said awkwardly, shifting in his seat. “I just… had to come find you. I was sleeping in my… our… bed, and we got woken up. This… shapeshifter creature-thing invaded the Sanctum - it broke in, took down the wards and all of that - and nothing we shot at it could stop it, it just… went straight through. But it grabbed my leg, and it must have thrown me through a portal or something because I woke up here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen studied him, his startling blue eyes barely moving. Seconds passed before he responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. And what exactly would you like for me to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I’d like to go back to my reality. If it’s possible.” It better be possible. This place was fuckin bizarre - Stephen almost seemed villainous, Tony had died already, who knew what other Avengers would think. Was he still with Pepper? Would he have to break up with her all over again? Most of all, his son would never be born. Tony couldn’t handle that possibility.  “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Stephen stood, swiftly walking to the door. “I have to go to the Kamar-Taj. You are welcome to stay here, just don’t leave, and don’t peruse the third floor or the basement.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his arm out, waiting for Tony to exit the study. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. Can I use your laptop or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen rolled his eyes. He moved back into the study momentarily, rifling through the drawers. Sighing, he pulled out a block of a laptop and handed it to Tony. It seemed like it was from 1998. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool… I’ll go… set it up in the parlor I guess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen didn’t say anything, simply flattened his lip and waited to close and lock the study door. As Tony headed towards the staircase, Stephen turned without a glance and walked briskly towards the portal room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony spent the next few days alone at the Sanctum. Brian was there, but he steered perfectly clear of Tony’s way. He tried to browse the occult library, but most of the books were in different languages, and some of them were bound by spells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This Stephen had said he was off to the Kamar-Taj to try to find the source of this aberration. Apparently there was some higher-wizard technology available in Nepal, and he could use it to track mystical problems in other dimensions. He banned Tony from going outside, citing interdimensional issues and all around chaos if he were to be caught. Tony had to agree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The internet searches yielded interesting results. Apparently Pepper was one of the people who disappeared during Thanos’ snap, so Morgan never existed here. It was difficult finding what Tony did in the meantime, but since Tony’s death Peter had stepped up and become Pepper’s right hand man. The two were running his company wonderfully. Stocks were up, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the fourth day, Tony called Brian to the library. He perused several antique volumes and finally found one with interesting drawings. They appeared to depict several portals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I be of service?” Brian asked meekly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you read this?” Tony held out the book, pointing to the apparent captions. Brian carefully took the book out of Tony’s hands, studying the yellowed pages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the book of Kaledvoulc'h,” Brian said slowly, his finger tracing lines on the page. “This page concerns the Victorian era of dimension travel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, you picked a very good page, Mr. Stark,” Brian flashed a smile, but it quickly disappeared when he peeked at Tony’s apprehensive face. “Uh… this mentions the possibility… well, it was a dream of his… he dreamt he traveled to an alternate reality and witnessed the destruction of his homeworld. He used this knowledge to supposedly alter the events in his current reality and prevent global disaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that good?” Tony thumped the book shut, and shoved it back on the shelf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s poetic,” Brian muttered quietly. “Erwan Berthou - the Kaledvoulc’h - was more of a bard than a prophet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, not helpful,” Tony sighed, turning back to the pile of books he had accumulated on the table. “Well, listen - in your time at the Kamar-Taj, did they ever mention literature on alternate dimensions? Or shapeshifting creatures?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get that far,” Brian faltered. “My sanskrit never cut the mark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you hear any stories?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The masters always talked about their dimension travel,” Brian beamed, happy to have something to contribute. “They have the ability to pinpoint individual realities, and the Sorcerer Supreme can even travel through time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh. So finding my home dimension should be easy-peasy?” Tony asked casually, flipping through a random book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It should be written all over you! I don’t have the means, but the Sorcerer Supreme does.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh. So… tell me about you and Stephen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we never -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correction, tell me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stephen. What’s he been up to since I died?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Brian’s face fell. “I don’t know if I should…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brian, I’m going to get it out of you anyway. Tell me now,” Tony held his gaze with the trepid man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After the Snap… you two sort of had a thing together,” Brian said quietly, wringing his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A thing? What, like a fucking a bar mitzvah? Explain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, your wife had disappeared, and you were so upset, Mr. Stark…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You moved in here, sold your tower, dissolved the company… you really just got rid of everything and leaned on the Sorcerer Supreme,” Brian attempted a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me hanging, Josie. Where were we at when I died?” Tony folded his arms and leaned against the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wedding was beautiful! You got married on a moon in the Andromeda galaxy, one of the ones with an atmosphere - Eros, I think - and, um… you seemed really happy. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> took to me,” he added. Tony seriously doubted that. “But you two were talking about… you were talking about adopting a child right before that battle happened.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Tony’s brow was furrowed. He couldn’t image the pain and torment this Stephen had to have gone through. To have Tony all to himself for five years, and then to have it taken all away for a battle he imagined they might not have wanted to pick. Back then, he had felt indebted to those who had lost their loved ones - he knew he would have died then if anything happened to Pepper. But with the introduction of Morgan in his life, he couldn’t bear to think about losing her for any trillions of people. “What did Stephen do after I died?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brian looked at his feet. His discomfort was palpable, but Tony urged him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Sorcerer Supreme did not take things well,” he sighed, eyes still glued to the floor. “He refused to eat for many days. He abused the time stone, so much so that Master Wong took it from him. There was no helping him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were forming in Brian’s eyes, and Tony almost felt sympathy for the little guy. His bottom lip was trembling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t take it well, Mr. Stark,” Brian stuttered, his face becoming redder every second. “He… </span>
  <em>
    <span>did things</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A slamming noise down the hallway snapped Brian out of his somber trance. He quickly exited the library. Stephen Strange had returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was curled up in a guest bedroom at the Sanctum. The full size bed was laughably uncomfortable compared to what he knew Stephen’s bed was like. He didn’t complain, though - anything was more comfortable than that damn bench in Central Park. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to sleep but his mind was spinning from the events of the day. After his interesting conversation with Brian in the library, Stephen had returned with news from the Kamar-Taj. He had utilized the Orb of Agamotto to determine the source of the multi-dimensional threat. He had an idea of what the creature was that Tony had described, but he needed more time to research. He had found the dimension from whence Tony came but all portals to alternate dimensions were blocked off. Whatever had happened, whatever the creature had done, had to be undone in Tony’s home dimension. It was up to his Stephen to remove the curse the creature had cast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things could be worse, Tony supposed - but he was growing anxious. There was no way to communicate to his Stephen, no way to tell him what he knew. He knew Stephen had to be in agony. He had always said (well, in recent months, anyway) that protecting Tony was his greatest priority (after Earth’s reality). He was a highly suspicious man by nature. Most times, Tony found it adorable. But he knew Stephen was tearing himself up inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped Stephen was okay. He hoped he had found help, and that he had leant on Tony’s friends for assistance where the Kamar-Taj fell short. He wasn’t sure what help the Avengers could be in this situation, but who knows. They always managed to surprise Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn’t know how many hours he had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He looked up when he heard his bedroom door creak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you sleep?” Stephen whispered, his hand hesitantly on the door frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tony admitted. He scooted over to one side and patted the bed. An invitation. Stephen closed the door quietly and sat at the foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to disturb you. I just have so many questions,” he said earnestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot,” Tony propped himself up with a pillow and squinted in the direction of the sorcerer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we like in your timeline?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well… things are still new. We just started dating a few months ago. But things are great. We have two kids,” Tony started. He could hear Stephen’s sharp intake of breath. “Ok, well I have two kids with Pepper but we agreed to raise them together. Morgan is going to be seven this year, but we haven’t named the boy yet because he’s still baking in the oven…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn’t want to brag too much. How much information does your alternate dimension boyfriend really need to know? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long were we married?” Tony asked, deliberately pulling Stephen out of his reverie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three and half years,” Stephen sniffled. Tony could see him dabbing his eyes with his bathrobe. “You were… my everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony reached out and placed his hand on Stephen’s. He could feel Stephen’s urge to pull away, but soon enough he relaxed into it. He had never seen Stephen so… broken. Even in his quiet moments, Stephen was always a beacon of strength. Tony was supposed to be the emotional wreck, not him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In solidarity, Tony sat in silence with the sorcerer. Neither of them spoke, Stephen taking heavy breaths as he took it all in. Tony almost thought he was laughing when he noticed his shoulders starting to shake, but quickly realized Stephen was full out sobbing. The sounds coming from Stephen’s throat tugged at the pit of Tony’s stomach. He felt sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony comforted, getting up from beneath the covers to pull Stephen into a firm hug. “I’m here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you so much,” Stephen said, gasping between sobs. “Every day you’re not here, I just… can’t….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, those familiar baby blues piercing his soul. Tony gently caressed his scar-ridden face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you pretend I’m him?” Stephen choked, his hand clasping Tony’s wrist. “Just for one night. I just need -” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony swiftly closed the distance between them, their mouths meeting with a tear-stained kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. God Knows I Tried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>God knows I live<br/>God knows I died<br/>God knows I begged<br/>Begged, borrowed and cried<br/>God knows I loved<br/>God know I lied<br/>God knows I lost<br/>God gave me life<br/>And God knows I tried<br/></i><br/>-Lana Del Rey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The kiss was hesitant. Tony didn’t know exactly what this was, but his heart hurt for the man before him. He knew he would be absolutely devastated if anything happened to Stephen… his Stephen. As the kiss progressed, Stephen grew more confident - his hands cradled Tony’s face, his thumbs tracing the familiar terrain of his cheekbones. He missed this.</p><p>His lips still capturing his mouth, he guided Tony to lie back on the mattress. Stephen ground into him, his need becoming ever apparent through the thin sheen of his silk pajama pants. Every inch of Tony’s body called out to him. He wanted to caress every crevice with his lips, reclaim the expanse of Tony’s sculpted chest. Tony removed his shirt, and Stephen reveled in the warmth of his skin. </p><p>The rest of their clothes were quickly shed. Tony pushed Stephen into the mattress, his gaze lingering on the sorcerer’s scars. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he reassured, coaxing him into another kiss. When Tony’s wandering hands reached the apex of his thighs, Stephen froze. Tony carefully caressed his length. He watched as Stephen closed his eyes, his brow knit in pleasure. </p><p>Stephen took in a sharp breath when Tony firmly grasped his cock. Tony’s movements were slow, calculating. He paid attention to the response of the man writhing beneath him, noticing subtle differences between him and his actual lover. While the overall mood of this sorcerer was quite morose (for quite a good reason), he seemed very in touch with his feelings. This extended to the bedroom, every action Tony took resulting in a moan or a whimper. A ghost’s touch. </p><p>He almost shot off the bed when Tony’s tongue swirled the head of his cock. He had been so lost in sensation he had barely expected it. Tentatively, he looked down - it was just like it used to be. Tears started to burn his eyes again, threatening to take over his vision. His hair was just like Tony’s. His shoulders were as broad as Tony’s. Those big brown eyes were just like Tony’s, and damn it if that mouth didn’t suck dick just like Tony. It was too much. </p><p>Concerned, Tony let go of his cock, releasing the suction with a soft pop. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Tony rubbed Stephen’s leg consolingly. Stephen could barely speak. He crept up the sorcerer’s body, wrapping his good arm around his heaving chest. <br/>“Will you… will you take me?” Stephen asked in between stuttering breaths. He searched Tony’s face for an answer. “Please. I won’t ask anything of you again… just please. Take me.” </p><p>Tony kissed his quivering lips in response. Taking a page out of his Stephen’s playbook, Tony massaged his way down his body. When his fingers began to play with Stephen’s puckered hole, he was pleasantly surprised to learn Stephen had already prepped himself. Tricky wizard. He pumped his own length for good measure, and lined himself up at Stephen’s entrance. Encouraged by a nod from Stephen, he pushed the head in, and allowed for him to adjust. </p><p>Stephen barely muffled a cry. He bit his lip, forgetting how good it felt to have Tony’s cock in him. The urge to cry and scream at the same time bubbled up, but he battled with himself to keep quiet. This wasn’t his Tony, but it was close enough. When he stilled, Tony took it as a signal to keep moving. </p><p>He was reeling. He could feel the pulsing thickness of Tony’s entire length entering him, each thrust deep and powerful. Tony was watching him for any indication to stop, but despite the look on his face, he urged him to continue. His hands scrambled to pull Tony closer, squeezing his buttocks or running his hands down his smooth back. He loved the quiet grunting sounds Tony made. He trailed his hands over Tony’s ribs, feeling the flexing of the muscles of his abdomen as he slowly took Stephen apart. </p><p>Spurred by a spank on the cheek, Tony picked up the pace. He closed his eyes, no longer focusing on the sorcerer but instead focusing on his own climax. Stephen stole a look at his own cock - it was engorged, leaking, and straining for release. It only took one command. </p><p>“Come for me,” Tony growled. He hadn’t meant for it to sound so aggressive, but it worked. Stephen came with a yelp, his orgasm causing him to clench around Tony’s turgid cock. Tony thrust deeply one more time, sending his seed deep within the sorcerer.  </p><p>As Tony pulled out, Stephen looked away. He curled up and rolled off the bed, quietly gathering his clothing. Tony sat on the edge of the bed, catching his breath. He had nothing to say. </p><p>“I’ll leave you,” Stephen said quietly. Tony let him go. </p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>Peter had called Steve Rogers as soon as he could. Within an hour, Steve, James Rhodes, Thor, Wanda and Vision had assembled at the Sanctum. Stephen had spoken to Wong, and after he completed some research at the Kamar-Taj, he would join Stephen in New York. </p><p>Still weakened from the attack, Peter watched the wizard with a wary eye. He refused to eat, refused to sleep, refused to sit for any period of time. The Avengers sat in the untouched parlor, listening to Stephen recount all that he remembered. </p><p>“Well… where did he go?” Steve asked as soon as Stephen finished speaking. He was still pacing the room, his hands locked on his hips. The cloak was perched on his shoulders, uneasily keeping him balanced and upright. </p><p>“I’m not sure. I need to use the orb of Agamotto to see which dimensions were accessed,” Stephen said, not looking anyone in the eye. <br/> <br/>“What about the time stone?” Rhodey suggested, “What if you used the time stone to go back in time and stop it -”<br/> <br/>“I can’t defeat it, what good will it be to watch it all over again??” Stephen snapped, glaring at the colonel. He threw his hands in the air. “I should just kill myself now, make it quick-“ <br/><br/>“Ok, so no time stone,” Peter interrupted. “What about Mr. Lang?” <br/><br/>Everyone stared at the teenager seated on the arm of the sofa.<br/><br/>“What about him?” Thor looked at him, raising his brow.<br/><br/>“We use the time machine to go and look at the orb during the attack,” Peter explained. “No one has to be at the Sanctum. You could see where the creature came from, and where Tony went.” <br/><br/>“What if,” Wanda started, a mischievous glint in her eye, “What if Vision and I went after the creature? Our powers are more geared towards threats that are metaphysical.” <br/><br/>“As are mine, but that didn’t stop it,” Stephen shook his head. “It isn’t worth the risk if we don’t know what we are dealing with.” <br/><br/>“You said that ax stopped the monster temporarily, maybe my hammer would destroy it,” Thor offered. He tossed his hammer in the air, allowing it to spin before he caught it again. “We owe it to Tony to try.”<br/><br/>Stephen looked around at the room of hopeful faces. <br/><br/>“Fine. You contact Lang and tell him to get here immediately,” Stephen said finally. “ I’ll be in the library upstairs doing some research. If you could just -”<br/><br/>“We’ll clean up,” Wanda stood quickly, daring the others to say otherwise. “Don’t worry.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Wong arrived shortly after, levitating a stack of books through the portal. Stephen immediately led him to his study and they began to work. <br/><br/> “What did you discover?” Stephen asked, pulling out a chair for the fellow mystic. <br/><br/>“Nothing for certain,” Wong said gravely. “There are incidents recorded of shape shifters, but you’ll have to look for yourself. I was incredibly set back figuring out the portal situation.” <br/><br/>“What’s wrong with the portals?” <br/><br/>“Every portal to other dimensions, or even to the Andromeda galaxy are cursed. Everything I tried did not work. The Orb is affected, also - I was following a situation in the Mandelibus Dimension and it disappeared from my view. Someone, or something - is blocking our view of the multiverse,” Wong let out his breath and waited for Stephen to respond. He was staring out the window, his arms crossed. <br/><br/>“What about the creature?”</p><p>“I brought with me the most relevant books I could find. If we don’t find them here I suggest you relocate to the Kamar-Taj. I can assist you with your research.” <br/><br/>“I can’t leave the Sanctum. What if he returns?” <br/><br/>“Stephen, even if he finds the means to portal back to the correct dimension, he wouldn’t get through.”<br/><br/>“Then we should focus our research on fixing the portals. After that, we can find Tony and bring him back.” Stephen looked at his friend, his face filled with concern. “I’ll use the time stone to determine the best course of action.” <br/><br/>“Very well,” Wong stood. “I’ll be in the library.”</p><p>With a swift nod, he left Stephen in his study. He passed Peter on his way out. </p><p>“Hey, Dr. Strange?” Peter knocked on the door softly. Stephen grunted. “Any good news?’<br/><br/>“No, Peter,” he turned from the window and sat at his desk, levitating the books Wong had brought over and began opening them on his desk. “What’s happening downstairs?”<br/><br/>“Uh, well. Scott Lang is on his way. We managed to move most of the larger pieces up and out into the courtyard, but there’s like a super sticky residue -”<br/><br/>“We should save that.”<br/><br/>“For sure. I’ll tell them that,” Peter shuffled his feet. “Well why I came up here Dr. Strange, is - what I meant to ask was - did you tell Pepper? About Tony?”<br/>Stephen held his head in his hands and sighed loudly. <br/><br/>“I can go with you, if you want,” Peter offered. “She loves me.”<br/><br/>He was met with a glare. <br/><br/>“I’ll go,” Stephen got up from his desk and the cloak fluttered to his shoulders. “She should hear it from me.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>It took several days to clean up the Sanctum, and even more days to get the time machine set up. Scott Lang had laughed out loud when Stephen asked him to set the time machine up inside of the Sanctum, but after a quick tour, he realized the Sanctum was a lot bigger than it seemed. Rooms seemed to pop out of nowhere and no one even got to see the basement. </p><p>There were rumors that the basement housed several mystical prisoners, monsters so horrible only the Sorcerer Supreme could keep them in check. Stephen waved off their questions, asking them to focus on their only task at hand - to save Tony Stark. </p><p>Pepper had cried when Stephen told her. He went immediately to the lake house, catching her and Morgan playing outside. More accurately, Morgan was playing outside and Pepper had her feet propped up while she sat in a lounge chair. Being almost eight months pregnant had made her incredibly lethargic. He held her hand as she stifled her tears, not trying to alarm Morgan. He regretted having to turn down Morgan’s pleas to play tag, but he had to get back to the Sanctum. Pepper begged him to bring him back safe. She knew he would. </p><p>In the peace of his meditation room, Stephen sat down to look at all of the future timelines. Much like before, he witnessed millions of separate realities - very few including the desired result. He saw a lot of pain and suffering. Not only for himself, but for all of the Avengers. Even in the timelines where Tony never returned, most of them ended in some cataclysmic event that Stephen couldn’t see. He was perplexed - the last time he had done this he had been able to see at least five years into the future. There was certainly a block on his magical powers. </p><p>The plan was this - Stephen, Wanda, Vision, and Thor would travel back in time to before the attack. Taking advantage of the quantum realm, Wanda, Vision, and Thor would do their best to defeat the creature alongside Tony and Stephen. Though this would not alter their own timeline, if they could defeat the monster, it could shed some light on its origin. Meanwhile, Stephen would portal to the Kamar-Taj before the portals got totally fucked. </p><p>He found a solution to the portal curse in a section of the library at the Kamar-Taj - or at least his future self did. After they all returned to their present time, they could repair the portals and get Tony back. Anything beyond that was truly a mystery. </p><p>Peter had complained, at first. Stephen summoned his inner-Tony to shut him down. Peter desperately wanted to participate, but Stephen reminded him that traveling through the quantum tunnel was dangerous. He did not add that in many of the timelines several of them did not return. </p><p>Unfortunately, they had to let the creature throw Tony through the new dimension in order to find out where their Tony would be. After it did that, they could do their best to take down the beast. Changing anything before that point would alter where Tony was sent, and that information was of zero help to them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The time machine operated smoothly. Stephen led them through the back door into the Sanctum, knowing he and Tony would be asleep. They were to remain hidden until Tony went through the portal. Stephen left immediately, having to get to work at the Kamar-Taj.. </p><p>In the library, he gathered recruits to help him find the book of adhvagati. He couldn’t recall from his visions exactly where he found it, but it contained explicit instruction on the implementation and dismantling of portals. Stephen wasn’t sure if it fixed all portals or just individual ones, but it worked in one timeline. </p><p>Surprisingly, Brian was the one who discovered the book. Stephen couldn’t even remember asking him for help, but as was typical, he was always lurking somewhere. Stephen acknowledged him with an awkward pat on the back and marched off to go find Wong. </p><p>He had barely opened the ancient volume when Wong asked him to look at the orb. A black cloud was forming over New York City, and Stephen tried to find the source of the intrusion. They worked together to try to decipher its travel path, and they thought they had found it when another black cloud formed, indicating the dimension Tony was being thrown into. Stephen had to act quickly. Using his magic to manipulate the Orb, he and Wong were able to determine where Tony went. Within seconds, the Orb erased all traces of suspicious activity. </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Wong was perplexed. <br/>“You won’t,” Stephen said cryptically, and left the room. He had to get back to the future; hopefully the others returned unscathed. </p><p><br/>***</p><p><br/>Tony was in the kitchen making himself some breakfast when he heard a loud <em>BANG</em>. He considered his actions - he didn’t have a suit to protect himself, and for all he knew Stephen was doing a stupid experiment. Dare he look? </p><p>Of course he did, he was Tony Stark. He craved danger. Grabbing a chef’s knife, he inched towards the door. He could hear several different voices shouting, explosions. Then, silence. His hand was on the doorknob when he felt it turn. He backed up, his knife ready, and was about to stab the intruder but - </p><p>It was Stephen. His Stephen. </p><p>“Tony,” The sorcerer smiled, relieved. “Come with me, please.”</p><p>Tony gratefully took his lover’s hand and was led quickly to an open portal. He had so many questions, so many feelings - he wanted to kiss Stephen, thank him profusely. As he hopped through the portal, he looked back at the other Sanctum. A black cloud hovered on the steps. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bury a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?<br/>What are you wondering? What do you know?<br/>Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?<br/>When we all fall asleep, where do we go?</i>
</p>
<p><i>Bury a friend, try to wake up<br/>Cannibal class, killing the son<br/>Bury a friend, I wanna end me<br/></i><br/>- Billie Eilish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Stephen pushed Wanda against the door of his study, his hand around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did what you should have done!” She struggled to say, her hands grappling with Stephen’s wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your judgment call to make, it’s not what we agreed,” he spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your emotions cloud your judgment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen released her from his grip. She sank to the floor, gasping for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he towered over her. “Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I modified his memories,” she said, still catching her breath. “You saw where he was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times have you acted of your own accord at the expense of others! You’re a reckless child,” he seethed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I didn’t do that, he would never look at you the same way again,” she stood slowly. “If he remembers, he won’t be yours anymore. Do you want that, Stephen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want him to know the truth! He deserves to know what happened!” He roared, getting in her face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t see what I did!” Wanda flattened her palm against Stephen’s forehead and he fell backwards. The magic flowed through his mind and he saw everything… everything that Tony had gone through in the other dimension. His face contorted, his anger dissipating into fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell him,” she whispered, kneeling to his side. “It will destroy him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I do?” Overwhelmed with emotion, tears brimmed his eyes. Wanda took his hand and helped him to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We share this burden now. We have to protect him at all costs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they traveled back in time, Thor, Vision, and Wanda had been unable to defeat the creature. Thor’s hammer had smashed it to pieces, but it regrouped immediately. Wanda tried to hold the creature using her magic while Vision used the mind stone to project a powerful beam of energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen arrived just in time to see the dust settle. He looked over at this alternate self, passed out against the bannister, Tony’s arc reactor clutched in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you ought to wake up the same way,” Thor shrugged. “You mortals go down easy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>mortal,” Stephen pointed out. “I take it things didn’t go well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a manner of speaking, no,” Vision said wistfully. “But we did recoup something useful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out a tiny vial filled with black smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen was standing in the doorframe, watching Tony as he slept in his bed. He looked peaceful. Tony’s chest rose and fell, his jaw slack.  Stephen hoped his dreams were pleasant as well, though the tea he had made Tony drink should help with that. It was an herbal calming tincture commonly used at the Kamar-Taj to ease people to sleep after battle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s he doing?” Pepper came up beside him, her arm slipping around his waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Stephen had really come to respect Pepper. With all of the shit Tony had put her through over the past two decades, she had handled the divorce gracefully. He was pleased to discover they shared many common interests, including many things Tony secretly hated. When Tony refused to go to the opera, Stephen happily took Pepper. He tried to be conscious of her feelings when Tony was present. He could see her sadness sometimes, when Tony was feeling particularly flirty or affectionate towards him. He knew she just wanted Tony to be happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems alright,” Stephen said, pulling her in for a hug.  “Where’s Morgan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and Happy went to go get ice cream. I told her she could see him when he woke up,” She strolled over to his bedside, and gently took a seat. “It’s the funniest thing when he’s quiet. I never get used to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” She asked the sorcerer. She brushed some hair off of Tony’s face and cupped his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” Stephen lied, staring at the floor. “We’ll have to see what he can tell us when he wakes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What don’t you know?” Tony mumbled. “Seems impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake!” Pepper smiled and squeezed his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well… it’s awfully difficult to stay asleep when your voices are only a decibel lower than a Black Sabbath concert,” Tony grimaced and sat up. “Why the fuck do I have a headache? I felt fine when I left.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Memory can be finicky,” Stephen said, walking to the other side of the bed. He handed Tony a glass of water. “And adrenaline is a hell of a drug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Walking through a portal was so difficult,” Tony said sarcastically. “No but really, everything’s hazy. Hard to remember everything. Maybe it’s like parallel dimension portal jet lag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well enough about me, what’s up with you guys?” Tony asked lightly, looking between his lover and his ex-wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I moved some of your stuff into the penthouse, Tony -” Pepper started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? The renovations finished? I thought they said it was going to be a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper’s brow furrowed. She stroked Tony’s hand consolingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony… you’ve been gone a month,” she said, her face filled with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tony immediately looked to Stephen. He lowered his gaze and nodded. “The fuck? It felt like a couple of days! I swear. I literally just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we go to the hospital? Maybe you have a concussion,” Pepper leant over and began checking his scalp for injury. He swatted her away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a doctor, he's right there!” He pointed at Stephen. “I’m fine!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper, I said I’m fine. We have the goddamn Sorcerer Supreme at our disposal and he also happens to be a leading neurosurgeon in the United States. So yes. I am fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffed and crossed her arms over her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I mean, what. Your induction is like tomorrow?” Tony continued, looking at Pepper. Frankly he was surprised he hadn’t missed the birth of his son. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she smiled. “In a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. Okay,” he tapped his finger on the bedspread. Stephen could see the wheels turning in his head, calculating his sense of space and time, trying to fill in the gaps he’d missed. This was going to drive him nuts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest,” Stephen walked over and kissed Tony on the forehead. “You stay here with Pepper. I’ll send Morgan and Happy up when they return."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, Peter sat with Tony while Wanda and Stephen ate a light dinner in the conservatory. Vision joined them for the discussion. He failed to notice the tension between Stephen and Wanda, simply carrying on his monologue of his latest philosophical exploits. Stephen chewed his food quietly, his gaze switching between the talkative android and his supernatural partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a relief, then, when Vision began to question thoughts at hand. Stephen was relieved to have Tony back, and he knew they all needed to have a respite from talking about things they didn’t know. However, there were several questions left unanswered. Stephen wanted speculation, something to guide his research as he tried to find the origin of the creature. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense to Mr. Stark, but why take him?” Vision asked anyone who was listening. “ He’s merely human. There are other superior life forms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like yourself?” Stephen looked up at him, bemused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It broke into my house, it was an attack on me,” Stephen said frankly. “They clearly said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we can destroy you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well then another question - why did they choose that dimension?” Vision continued. “Why a parallel dimension? They could have chosen anywhere to send him, they could have killed him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you looked at the possibilities, Stephen, what did you see?” Wanda asked him thoughtfully. He paused, his fork lifted halfway to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw total chaos. I couldn’t see beyond a certain catastrophic event and that bothers me. Though, when I used the stone we still had that curse on the portals.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that fixed now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Temporarily. I’m not confident in the fix, but it seems to be working for now. It got us Tony back,” Stephen said it with such finality that Wanda and Vision just looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I’m saying, Stephen,” Vision swooped closer to where Stephen sat, “is that we need to consider the motivations of the creature as we begin to experiment with the essence we brought back. We don’t know if it is hell bent on world domination, or if it’s just something you pissed off on the astral plane.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware of the ramifications, thank you for your astute observation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, he got up and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, Tony had fitful dreams. He was struggling to breathe, trying to fight against an invisible enemy. Every time he tried to punch his arms wouldn’t move, and every time he thought to activate his armor it would disappear into thin air. He was angry, and scared. His arc reactor was nowhere to be found. He tried to run, only to find out he wasn’t moving, his limbs operating at tenth the speed his mind was running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what was he running from? He was in the familiar walls of the Sanctum, but he didn’t feel safe. Stephen must have been around somewhere, but he couldn’t see him. He sensed his presence, and for some reason, he wasn’t at ease. He heard Stephen calling his name, repeatedly… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke, Stephen was gently shaking his shoulder. Tony was covered in sweat. He looked down at his chest, comforted by the light blue glow beneath his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Stephen whispered. Tony looked at him, completely bug-eyed, still flustered from his dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I’m okay. Just a nightmare,” he settled again, repositioning his pillow. Stephen watched him pretend to sleep, Tony went so far as to throw in a couple of fake snores. Unconvinced, Stephen remained awake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was unsure of the consequences of Wanda’s actions. Being ripped from your home dimension was traumatic enough, but adding what Stephen had seen… would it overtake Tony’s subconscious? Would it leak into his daily life? He wished he could just remove the pain. Tony deserved the world. Stephen slowly fell asleep, his arm protectively wrapped around Tony’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Stephen brought him breakfast in bed. Tony was flattered. They spent the morning catching up. Tony told  him everything he could remember from the other dimension, Stephen filled him in on what they knew so far. It wasn’t much, but they had some preliminary ideas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was in the meditation room stretching his limbs when he received an urgent call from Steve Rogers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been an attack on the Compound. We have to go, now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plume of thick black smoke billowed from the building. The entire north wing had collapsed, debris still falling into the river. Stephen had opened a portal (somewhat reluctantly) and Tony flew through, enjoying the feel of his armor again. The positive feeling was short lived as he surveyed the damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered, “F.R.I.DA.Y., run a scan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“37 life forms detected,” The A.I. responded. Tony searched the skies - no bogies, no aliens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many were checked into the facility?” Tony asked. The north wing was the primary residential area for new recruits, as well as the storage area for developing technology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“86.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inaccurate. Many badges were lost in the chaos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Tony aimed his coolant cannon at a trail of rampant fire. He called out to the other Avengers arriving on site. “We gotta hustle. This is now a search and rescue mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony replayed the video from the outdoor security cameras over and over. He watched as the shield went down. Within seconds, a giant portal opened in the sky and released some sort of projectile. As soon as it hit the facility, everything exploded. They didn’t stand a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t we see this coming? What about the force field?” He asked Maria Hill, who sat across from him in the conference room. She had a gash on her forehead, but had refused medical assistance. “This was supposed to be the safest place on Earth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The shields were down for maintenance,” she explained calmly, her eyes not leaving the holographic projection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?? They run on renewable energy, what could possibly need maintenance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a glitch -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony looked at her accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger, Tony!” She raised her voice. “ I lost people too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He conceded, settling back into his chair to watch the footage again. He barely noticed when Stephen crept into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Stephen said softly. “We found Colonel Rhodes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Take me to him. I have soooo many questions for the sly bastard,” Tony stood and grabbed his coat from the chair, quickly turning to head towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Stephen stood in his way, placing his hand gently on Tony’s chest. “He didn’t make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhodey’s… Rhodey’s dead?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comfortably Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>There is no pain you are receding<br/>A distant ship smoke on the horizon<br/>You are only coming through in waves<br/>Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying</i>
</p>
<p><i>Now I've got that feeling once again<br/>I can't explain, you would not understand<br/>This is not how I am<br/>I have become comfortably numb</i><br/>- Pink Floyd (or the Scissor Sisters cover is really good too!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Denial was Tony’s middle name. Over the years, he had mastered the skill until the Sokovia Accords and his fight with Steve Rogers forced him to reconcile with the demons in his closet. He had become quite good at pushing his feelings down in his early Iron Man years, but as he grew older and supposedly “wisened up”, it became more difficult to quell the intrusive thoughts. Thanos had forced him to be more straightforward, but the recent hell that was currently his life threw him back into his seventeen year old brain. They say there are three reactions to life threatening situations: fight, flight, or freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen helped Tony back into a chair. He was frozen, barely taking in the words he’d just heard. Maria Hill quickly left the room, and Stephen knelt in front of Tony, his shaking hands attempting to comfort the man he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was staring just past Stephen’s shoulder. He could barely hear the dulcet tone of Stephen’s voice, white noise threatening to overtake his senses. This couldn’t be happening. He had just spoken to Rhodey before he was taken. He was going to call him as soon as he felt better, as soon as he had recovered. But now he was never going to get that chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pretty sure Stephen was talking, he could see flashes of those beautiful blue eyes amidst his blurred vision. The pain in his chest grew and he heard faint reminders to breathe. He’d forgotten momentarily that that was a human necessity - if Rhodey wasn’t breathing anymore, why would Tony need to? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony? Please talk to me,” Stephen begged. He watched as Tony crumbled, his breaths uneven as he clutched the arms of the chair. “You have to breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” Tony managed to say, still not daring to look Stephen in the eye. “Where did you find him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was in his office. He didn’t have any time to react.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to call his family,” Tony tried to stand, but Stephen gently pressed him back down. He was still too weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything. We still have to clear the site and...” Stephen lowered his eyes. “We have to get a final body count and identify everyone. Fury said Rhodey’s commanding officer will call his family when this is done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fury is here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s outside directing the search and rescue.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go see him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest, honey, you’re still recovering,” Stephen urged. Tony gave him a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never call me ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you never listen to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to coddle me,” Tony stood sharply and pushed Stephen away. “I’m not broken.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against Stephen’s wishes, Tony assisted Fury. He carefully avoided the over protective wizard, causing Stephen to go find Wong, Wanda, and Vision and do their own assessment of the damage. They had seen the footage, they examined where the portal had opened and found nothing. The same black dust that coated the Sanctum was all over the blast site. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Fury called the end of the search, a total of twenty-nine people had been lost. Twelve of them were new recruits, a few of the best and brightest from different branches of the U.S. military, and a few miscreants with exceptional talent pulled from the streets. The rest were hand-picked staff, the most competent and trustworthy people Pepper and Tony could find. The loss was devastating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the piles of broken concrete, iron pipes, and live wires, Fury had found the remains of Colonel James Rhodes. His body had been disintegrated from the heat, the only indication of his presence was the barest of outlines of his form in the rubble. It reminded Tony of the Extremis victims, their shadows forever haunting the place they died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen tried to talk with Tony. Every quiet moment they had, Tony averted his gaze and found something else to keep him busy. When everyone started to leave, Stephen tried to persuade him to come back to the Sanctum, to come home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t go back there right now,” Tony said after a fair amount of pestering. “I want to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that’s best?” Stephen asked him sincerely. “You don’t have to be alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen reluctantly portaled him back into Stark Tower. He didn’t even know how Tony handled grief, since they’d been together Tony hadn’t lost anyone. Tony didn’t like to talk about his parents deaths at all. He had come to terms with it years before Stephen came along. He’d only heard from Pepper what it was like when he lost Peter, but hell, his response was to start his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On a smaller scale, Stephen knew Tony was highly temperamental. If things didn't go as planned, Tony’s first line of defense was to shut down emotionally. Stephen had seen Tony go through the seven stages of grief over his favorite take-out place not having his meal in stock. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but Stephen imagined the turmoil would be hundreds of times worse with an actual death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Tony often turned to the bottle as a coping mechanism. Stephen only kept select wines at the Sanctum, and they usually only opened one bottle for dinner. He felt like he was releasing Tony into the lion’s den - his favorite place to be when he wanted to destroy himself. He knew Tony was an adult (most of the time) and could take care of himself. But adding in this tragic loss, on top of Wanda’s memory magic, Stephen desperately wanted to keep a closer eye on him. Tony promised to call in the morning, and agreed to let F.R.I.D.A.Y. send over any alarming vital readings. With a kiss on the cheek, Stephen closed the portal, leaving Tony alone in his tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want to speak with you, Tony,” the honeyed voice of Rhodey’s sister, Jeanette, stung Tony’s ears through the speaker. He had tried to call Rhodey’s mother, Roberta, but was circumvented Jenny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s she doing?” He asked, wishing he had a phone cord to play with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know… as well as a mother could right now,” she sighed into the phone, her tiredness palpable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she said distantly. Tony could hear her drumming her fingers against her phone absentmindedly. “It just doesn’t feel real, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony agreed. “I woke up this morning thinking I’d give him a call, and…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she agreed. Tony could hear her thinking. “When we figure things out, I’ll let you know. We’re thinking Saturday, for the service.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” She said with a bit of finality in her tone. They hadn’t spoken in years, he knew that she had had a rough time when Rhodey was so busy with work. Tony thought the last time he had seen her was at their father’s funeral fifteen years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you, too,” he rattled his brain, trying to find other words to say. He wanted so desperately to apologize, to beg for forgiveness even when he knew Rhodey’s death wasn’t his fault. Or was it his fault? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you come?” Her voice snapped him out of his spiral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll call you. Don’t try to call here again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her I’m sorry,” he said earnestly, hoping to convey his regret through the limitations of a measly phone call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Tony.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had called Pepper. She had already heard the news through the grapevine, but he felt the slightest bit of closure discussing it with her. She offered to come over, to sit with him while he made more phone calls. He declined, even if she was two blocks away in the new penthouse. He got overwhelmed as she started asking about the funeral plans, speculating what Rhodey’s family would do, and Tony had to hang up on her. He hated when she did that - he obviously didn’t know anything or he would have told her as much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bottle of scotch sitting on the shelf behind the bar tempted him for the entirety of his phone call with Jenny. When she hung up, he made a beeline for it, filling a tumbler with ice. First, he poured a normal portion. He paused, thinking about his day and the eventual anxiety attack. He filled it to the brim. There was a time for moderation, and it probably wasn’t going to be tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I?” Tony woke with the familiar pang of a hangover. The room he was in was entirely too bright, the white comforter covering him still smelling faintly like bleach. The sheets were kind of scratchy, not dissimilar to the feeling in his throat. Stephen was seated in a lounge chair at the foot of the bed. He threw the magazine he was reading to the side and crossed his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“South side, Philadelphia,” Stephen said, annoyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhodey’s funeral is tomorrow, and I wasn’t sure when you would wake up,” Stephen stood and walked over to Tony’s bedside. He had hooked him up to an IV. He flicked the bag, watching the liquid slowly drip into Tony’s veins. “Do you know where I found you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like a trick question. Tony was entertaining saying “the tower?” but if that had been true, Stephen might not have looked so thoroughly pissed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently the FAA doesn’t have any regulations yet against operating a flying suit while under the influence, but you can bet your sorry ass you’ll see a memorandum about it on Monday,” Steven seethed, his temper threatening to boil over as he glanced at Tony’s completely non-remorseful face. “What were you doing in Boston, Tony? You almost killed yourself stepping off the landing platform at Stark Tower. You’re goddamn lucky you built safeguards into your suit. Those nanoparticles are smarter than you are. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how dare you</span>
  </em>
  <span> disable your transponder, at a time like this? As if we weren’t already on high alert-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you done?” Tony said frankly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen glared at him. “Don’t rip out that banana bag. When it’s finished I’ll hook up another. I’m going to tell Pepper you’re awake,” he said tersely, and left the room before Tony could antagonize him any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck. He was in Boston? Reaching for his phone (which was nicely cracked now), he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to show him the highlights of his bender. It had apparently lasted three days, culminating with a late night trip to his and Rhodey’s favorite pub at MIT. Tony had closed out the evening with several current students while he was still donning his suit. There was cheering as Tony bought round after round for everyone, and he was embarrassed to see that he had commandeered the karaoke machine and eventually brought everyone down with a drunken soliloquy about the evils of power, fame, and money. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen had come to pick him up after he received an alert that Tony had ploughed through the side of the John Hancock Tower, doing millions of dollars of damage in seconds while he was on his way to the bar. A few fortunate souls had managed to capture Tony’s drunken flying on video, and the internet was plagued with footage of Tony at the bar. His publicist would probably quit after this. He already bought her a yacht for dealing with the fallout from the divorce. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was barely able to process his feelings when the door creaked open, and Morgan came running in with the very round Pepper not far behind. He managed a smile and embraced for impact while Morgan leapt on his bed, every prod of her tiny limbs threatening to churn his stomach and upheave its contents. She peppered him with questions, not particularly caring for a response and not-so-gently played with his IV cables. Pepper looked exhausted, not even bothering to discipline their child while she carefully lowered herself into the chair Stephen had so recently vacated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She studied Tony’s pained face, her expression slightly sympathetic with a hint of amusement. She rubbed her swollen belly with one hand and pumped the other half heartedly in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go Red Sox,” she said rather unenthusiastically. Tony grimaced in response. “Are you feeling okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember that time in Bali in like… summer 2010?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof,” she responded, smiling as she remembered. “That bad, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could be wrong, but I think it’s like childbirth. Out of my head,” he winced as Morgan’s voice escalated, having found a ball of loose nanoparticles on Tony’s bed. He snapped it out of her hands as it began to form armor around her tiny fists, and she pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That felt cool!” she protested, holding her hand out to get it back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what feels even more cool?” Tony asked her, trying not to lose his shit. “A bag of ice. Go find one for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?” She crossed her arms, looking strikingly similar to her mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ask Happy,” he gently pushed her off the bed, sinking back into the pillows when she scarpered off. He studied the textured ceiling. He felt like he had time traveled back to the nineties. If it was the nineties, he wouldn’t be hungover and he would have been in bed with some hookers instead of being hooked up to a banana bag while his back twitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenny asked if you would speak,” Pepper said, interrupting his self-pitying thoughts. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. “I wrote you something to say. I know you probably won’t read it, but if you needed a guideline it’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hoisted herself up out of the chair and waddled over to his bedside, placing the envelope between his water and a horrendously outdated lamp. She kissed his forehead and checked out his IV. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need us, we’re at the Four Seasons. We can have brunch before the service tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony watched her leave, her gait unsteady. He was wholly unprepared for the funeral. His worlds were colliding - he would see men who served with Rhodey, professors and classmates from MIT, friends and family from Philadelphia, and no doubt he would see a string of Rhodey’s ex-girlfriends and maybe that one guy Ivan from ‘86. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of it all, Stephen was extremely angry at him. He wasn’t even the kind of angry where he could be extremely articulate and address all of his issues, he was being the quiet kind of angry where he didn’t say anything and just let hatred and resentment pour through his crystal blue eyes. It was like the silent treatment but worse - Stephen was disappointed and Tony couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. It was just a bender, what was the big deal? He needed to relax about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn’t realize at that moment that this night’s rest would be the most peaceful sleep he would have for months to come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Little Boy in the Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Let them run from the violence<br/>The world is way too cold and bright for their eyes<br/>Little boy runs beside them<br/>As they take his hands and jump to the sky<br/>Still today you hear him</i>
</p>
<p><i>Finally I am over<br/>Over it all<br/>Sinking like a stone<br/>When will my healing come along?<br/></i><br/>- Aurora</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still pissed at you,” Stephen said, looking in the mirror while Tony fixed his tie.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Tony straightened the knot probably a little too tight. “What’s new?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He patted Stephen’s chest and proceeded to tend to his own tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you did in Boston isn’t alright, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Tony dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Stephen continued to stare him down as he watched him pour a second glass of scotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t even be drinking, we’re on high alert -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, from what?” Tony said flippantly, the ice threatening to fall out of his glass. “Like I have to be sober to defend the fucking planet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stephen gritted his teeth, watching scotch drip onto the hotel room carpet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen. Also, we can’t fucking beat this thing. It’s a fucking fool’s errand.” Tony drained his glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Tony ignored him, pouring himself another glass. He turned to stare out the hotel room window. The city streets bustled with life. Sipping his scotch, he considered their current predicament. He could feel Stephen’s glare boring a hole into the back of his head, but he couldn’t help but say the first thing that came to mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not. But Rhodey… Rhodey’s fucking dead. The Earth can afford for me to be obliterated for another day or three. Or five.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t every day your best friend died. Tony was coping the only way he knew how. If this was like any other trauma Tony had encountered, he would deny, deny, deny until his anxiety burst out of him and his stressors slapped him in the face repeatedly. He imagined it would be hard enough to face Roberta, to look the woman in the eye whose son he had promised to protect. Rhodey would have balked at that promise, but Tony knew she meant emotionally, not necessarily physically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The transition to MIT from Philadelphia had been rough - he was a middle class kid working with a bunch of academic merit scholarships. He wasn’t rich like the rest of them, wasn’t a schmoozer like a lot of them. Rhodey was really quiet, and really smart. He and Tony became fast friends after Rhodey caught him sneaking into the girls dorms. Though Tony was two years younger, he was two years ahead of Rhodey. Tony helped Rhodey with the classwork, and in exchange, Rhodey introduced Tony to girls closer to his age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony was able to move out of the dorms, he and Rhodey quickly roomed together and took Boston by storm. Their apartment quickly became known as the party house, and Tony’s parents let Rhodey join them on their extravagant vacations. After Tony’s parents died, Rhodey became Tony’s rock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony hadn’t spent a lot of time with Rhodey’s family. His mother was a nurse, and his father worked for one of the largest coal mining companies in Philadelphia. They worked odd hours, all hours, and Rhodey spent most of his teenage years looking after his sister, Jenny, who was four years younger. After he left for MIT, Rhodey always regretted neglecting her that very first year - he was swept away by the lavish life of the Starks, and didn’t notice when Jenny slipped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hung out with the bad crew at school, dropping out shortly after Rhodey left. They lost track of her for a couple of years, only finding her when Tony finally hired his own private investigator. Rhodey’s father had resented him for that. He felt like he couldn’t provide for his family, and it immediately caused a rift between Tony and the Rhodes family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey wasn’t deterred, continuing to live with Tony while they both continued their education. By the time Rhodey had graduated from MIT, Tony had already completed two masters in physics and engineering, and was working on several doctorates. It was a sad day when Rhodey left for bootcamp, but the two remained close. Years later, Rhodey was thrilled to accept the position of military liaison for Stark Industries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This would bring them to their current positions. Tony was wracked with guilt - Rhodey was weeks away from retiring from the military. His plan was to move over to the Avengers Compound full time, having split training responsibilities with Steve Rogers before that. They had an unveiling ceremony planned whenever Rhodey was ready, but that day would never come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy pulled the car up to the front steps of the church. People were pouring in, many of them decorated soldiers. Tony spotted Natasha and Bruce climbing the steps, both of them clad in black. He could see Jenny at the bottom of the steps waiting for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do churches have bars?”  Tony asked out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Stephen and Pepper said in unison. Morgan clambered out first, followed by Stephen. He helped Pepper get out of the car and Tony followed closely behind. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a two day hangover, but damn it if his nerves didn’t make it feel even worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny greeted Tony with a hug. He held onto her for as long as he could, remembering what it felt like when they were teenagers. She had always looked up to him as a big brother figure. He could feel her muscles releasing, and reluctantly, he let her go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look good for barrelling into a skyscraper,” she flashed him a winning smile. Stephen frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It needed remodeling anyway,” Tony shrugged. “Where’s your mom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Near the front, but I told you Tony, she doesn’t want to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, c’mon,” his eyes flitted up to the top of the stairs, settling on Rhodey’s mother. She stood solemnly by the church’s pastor, greeting people as they entered the church. She looked tired. “I know I haven’t spoken to her in a few years, but-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She thinks it’s your fault,”Jenny interjected, her hands firmly gripping his arms. He wavered, challenging her gaze. He started to object, but she spoke over him, drawing the attention of nearby paparazzi. “I know it isn’t, I really do. But now is not the time for this conversation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over at Tony’s entourage, Stephen holding up the very pregnant Pepper and Morgan dancing around their feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you please go inside without incident?” Jenny urged him up the steps. “We can talk about this later. Just please… please don’t provoke my mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tony agreed stiffly, and made his way up the steps. He was barely aware of Stephen and Pepper behind him, their voices low whispers. Morgan was hopping up and down the steps, jumping two or three at a time and making circles around the adults. Bile rose in Tony’s throat as they got closer to the door, his fists clenched tightly, his palms sweaty. Stephen, Pepper, and Morgan made their way into the church while Tony stopped in front of Rhodey’s mother, squaring his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roberta, I -” He started to say, her face souring immediately upon recognition. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is Mrs. Rhodes, to you, Stark,” she said coldly, her steely eyes following his every move. He lowered his voice as people started to look at them, the change in her demeanor an alarm bell to family nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to offer my condolences -” He reached out to her, but she shifted and pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ won’t bring my boy back,” Roberta said through gritted teeth. “You’ve been a thorn in my side since the day you met my son; you should have never come back to Philadelphia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!” Jenny pushed her way over, and asserted herself between Tony and her mother. “Tony’s giving the eulogy, remember? We’re playing nice today?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She escorted Roberta away from the entrance, looking apologetically back at Tony. That didn’t go well. The pastor nodded awkwardly at him, and Tony turned on his heel to head into the church. He shuffled down the aisle, finding his seat near the pulpit with his family. He sat between Pepper and Stephen,, ignoring their sympathetic stares. Pepper rubbed his shoulder consolingly, Stephen squeezed his hand. Tony spaced out for a moment, thinking about all of the things he could say to Roberta to try to make her feel better. He only snapped out of it when Morgan plopped herself on his lap and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you daddy,” she said ever so sweetly, curling into his chest. He pulled her into a hug, tears leaking out as he closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The service began shortly after, lamenting notes emitting from the pipe organ as the pastor took his place at the pulpit. He read from the bible, leading the congregation in scripture readings and singing hymns. Jenny got up and told stories about Rhodey, about how proud she was of her brother and the man he had become. When she mentioned their father, she choked - holding back tears recounting the circumstances surrounding his death. There wasn’t a dry eye in the building when she finished speaking, only to hand over the doleful audience over to Tony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had considered opening up with a joke, but at the risk of Roberta jumping up to the pulpit and strangling him, he refrained. He unfurled the speech Pepper had written him from his pocket, flattening it out as he adjusted the microphone. His throat was so constricted he barely felt he could speak. Taking a glance at the front row, he could see Roberta glaring at him, but Jenny held her mother’s hands and nodded at him encouragingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper knew him so well. The speech was brief, only three pages, littered with cute anecdotes of their time together and notes for Tony to fill in with details. Reading the room, Tony kept his tangents short, making eye contact with those he and Rhodey had known for years. He could see their MIT friends, classmates and a smattering of ancient professors, as well as many of Rhodey’s military friends. He skipped over any of the Avenger’s stories, focusing on Rhodey’s military contribution and training program. However, he hoped to drive home the idea that he really had lost the longest constant he had ever known. He hadn’t had to face a problem in his life without Rhodey for over thirty years - more than half his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen was listening intently to Tony’s speech when he felt Pepper nudge him in the ribs. He looked up to see her worried face, and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either I just peed, or…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, he helped her to her feet and they awkwardly shuffled through the filled pews. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“James Rhodes was a great man,” Tony continued, his eyes watching as Stephen and Pepper walked briskly down the side of the church. Happy was pulling Morgan back down into her seat, answering her not-so-quiet whispers. Tony cleared his throat, wrapping his speech up prematurely. “He was a fantastic friend, a loyal son, and above all, he served his country well beyond what most people will ever know. I will miss him - he will be missed every single day. Thank you,” Tony stepped down from the pulpit, nodding quickly at the pastor. He motioned for Happy and Morgan to stay in their seats, and ran to go find Stephen and Pepper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Tony burst into the back room, just in time to see Stephen emerge from underneath Pepper’s dress. She was laying on a desk, legs split, dress propped up to her knees. Tony went to her side as he looked to Stephen for an answer.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s breech. We have to get her to the hospital, now,” Stephen wiped his hands on a nearby table cloth, blood staining the perfectly white fabric. Alarmed, Tony helped Pepper off the desk and waved his free hand frantically at the empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for? Let’s go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Christine looked up from the circulation desk to see an intern stumble out of the supply closet, running down the hallway at full speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Palmer, you have to come quick - something just happened…” The intern trailed off, gasping for breath. Christine thoughtfully put down her clipboard and let the intern guide her, but she already knew who it was. The door to the supply room was kicked open from inside. Stephen and Tony stepped carefully through the doorway, holding up Pepper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… but… there was…” The intern stuttered, taking a hold of the door and peering inside. There was no indication a bright orange light had dominated the room seconds before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her water broke not ten minutes ago, almost completely dilated but we have a foot long breech,” Stephen managed to say as Pepper yelped in pain, almost pulling both men to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Book O.R. six! Page Dr. Brambley and tell him we need him for an emergency c-section,” Christine barked at the intern who froze, wide-eyed. “Go! Or you’re fired!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intern took off immediately while Christine led them to a gurney. Blood was trailing down Pepper’s leg, and Christine began her assessment as Stephen and Tony pushed the gurney down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the operating room, Tony threw on a gown and mask and stayed by Pepper’s side, holding her hand while she got hooked up to an IV, heart monitor, and oxygen. She squeezed his hand, hard, every time a contraction hit - the pain increasing with every minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where the fuck is Brambley??” They could hear Christine shout, the door swinging open to her and Stephen marching in. She turned to Stephen. “We can do this, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t cut, but I can assist you,” Stephen said calmly, his hands noticeably shaking while the technicians fit him in a gown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. I don’t need Brambley anyway. Let’s do this,” Christine’s face displayed sheer determination as she seated herself in front of Pepper’s propped up legs. “Alright Pepper, you’re going to feel some pressure…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen waited patiently, letting Tony and Pepper bask in the happiness of welcoming their new baby boy. He knew he would have mixed feelings when this day came, but those feelings were compounded by the stress of the day, and the several days before. He’d hoped Tony had managed to find some mouthwash in the meantime, as he smelled like a damn distillery at the funeral. He sunk into his chair in the waiting room, closing his eyes to avoid the harsh fluorescent light, massaging his temples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr. Strange?” An orderly’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Mr. Stark said you could come in now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh did he now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Stephen thought somewhat bitterly, Morgan and Happy had traipsed in there an hour ago. Christine had to carry on with her shift, so he sat alone in the waiting room while everyone got situated. Stephen followed the orderly down the cheerily-decorated hallway. His bad mood lifted when he walked into the room. Pepper smiled at him wearily, and gently closed her eyes. Tony, still clad in his tuxedo, was holding the swaddled newborn, talking to him in a hushed voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I make the world a better place for you, little man?” Tony’s eyes never left his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any world with you in it is better,” Stephen said quietly, cracking a smile as Tony noticed him. He walked over and kissed his lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stephen, I’d like you to meet James,” Tony said proudly. “James Vincent Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Homegrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>We were so close<br/>But I couldn't bear the weight<br/>Cause you were a shadow<br/>And I left you in the shade<br/>I was still running from all of my mistakes<br/></i><br/>- Haux</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vincent?” Stephen could feel his eye involuntarily twitching. He and Tony had discussed raising the new child, mostly allowing Tony the time to split the responsibilities with Pepper. As far as Morgan was concerned, he was still “Daddy’s friend Stephen” and that was that. It was no secret that Stephen disliked kids. Morgan was the exception - she was intelligent like her father, and quick-witted like her mother. She could play Tony like a flute and knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Stephen had no doubt she would be troublesome in her teenage years, but at the tender age of seven and amidst the chaos of her young life, she was a little firecracker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony grinned, his eyes bouncing between Stephen’s conflicted face and Pepper’s sleeping form. “Pepper has an eccentric great uncle named Vincent Potts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell her my middle name, did you,” Stephen whispered, folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never came up,” he shrugged, and turned his attention back to his son. “Happy little accident, just like you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle knock on the door alerted them to the arrival of Christine. She walked into the room and Tony held out little James for her to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s everyone doing?” She asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good here,” Tony replied, watching as she wrote down Pepper’s vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent,” she closed her clipboard and motioned to Stephen. “Can I speak with you in the hall?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t keep bursting into my wing like this, Stephen,” she kept her voice low, but he could hear her anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an emergency!” He said in a louder whisper. “What would you have me do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the supply closet? I mean, the stories about a deranged man dressed in a bathrobe appearing on the emergency wing floor… to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, the next time I’m dying or someone I love is dying I’ll be sure to portal directly to the ambulance entrance,” he said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do, there’s procedures to follow,” She continued to glare at him, when he had a realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this really about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the board. They wanted to know why an O.R. was booked as there weren’t any crashes on the floor, and a G.S.W. walked in with nowhere to operate. We lost him,” she hung her head, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Christine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to have my head,” she said, clearly tired. “It’s the fourth time you’ve done this, but at least this time you’ve stuck around long enough to do your share of the paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make a donation,” Tony stepped into the hallway hugging James to his chest. He tapped his earpiece with his free hand. “Hey F.R.I., can you wire 200 million dollars to Metropolitan General Hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that, Tony,” Christine’s glare disappeared into a bashful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it 500 million,” Tony continued, “Subject line you can put… future children’s hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unbelievable,” she grasped her forehead. Stephen studied the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can name a wing after me,” Tony winked at her,  “It’s spelled T-O-N-Y, space, S-T-A-R-K.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christine rolled her eyes and poked Stephen in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me dinner. And thank you, Tony,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she walked away, they could hear her mutter, “500 </span>
  <em>
    <span>million</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Jesus Christ.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Pepper shooed Tony and Stephen out of her room for the night. Happy was going to stay, Morgan was going to go with them. They debated on whether or not they should spend the night at the new penthouse or go back to Stark Tower, but Tony was tired. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed. Thankfully, F.R.I.D.A.Y. had called a cleaning company after Stephen had kidnapped Tony away to Philadelphia. They didn’t want Morgan to get used to portal travel, so they called a car to pick them up and bring them to Stark Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late when they arrived. Morgan was asleep in Stephen’s arms when Tony pushed open the door to the apartment, only to discover they were very not alone. There were people everywhere - music was thudding through the sound system, alcohol bottles strewn across the floor and half-full solo cups littered his beautiful apartment. Barely anyone had noticed their entrance, and Tony motioned for Stephen to bring Morgan out into the hallway. The door shut behind them with a click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. cut the music,” Tony said loudly to the A.I., who immediately complied with his request. The party-goers groaned, but only before they noticed who was suddenly walking amongst them. Tony stalked the crowd, mostly teenagers or kids in their twenties. One hopeful tried to engage with Tony with a drunken “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” but Tony pushed him back gently with one of his repulsors. This had Peter written all over it. “PARKER!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised and horrified to watch Peter walk out of the hallway leading to the bedrooms with two girls under his scrawny arms, his state of dress clearly disheveled. Peter was still peacocking when he heard Tony say his name. His chest immediately shrunk from its previously puffed out state and he recoiled from the girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter said sheepishly, trying to maintain his cool demeanor. “I didn’t… I didn’t expect you back so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly,” Tony marched up to the teenager and sized him up. “Do you mind explaining what the fuck is going on here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.. just a little gathering between some close friends,” Peter shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with his mentor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. And you just spontaneously decided to have this little shindig, even though you were supposed to be in Philadelphia for Rhodey’s funeral?” Tony felt that vein in his forehead throbbing. He didn’t want to yell at Peter in front of all of these people, many of them with their hands twitching on their cell phones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did go to Mr. Rhodey’s funeral,” Peter looked up at Tony innocently, “But the express train can get you back in the city in like an hour, so when Harley called -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry what?” Tony whipped off his glasses and scanned the room. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, Harley called with some good news, and he didn’t have a place to stay so I said why don’t we meet at the tower because everyone’s in Philadelphia, and he said -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Mr. Stark,” Harley emerged from the crowd and Tony could feel his anger dissipating. The kid looked gangly as ever, his messy mop of hair reaching just below his chin. Tony gripped him by the shoulders, studying his face for a minute before pulling him in for a quick hug. If he thought about it, he truly had three sons: James, Peter, and Harley. Wiping a tear away from his eye, he did the best imitation of his dad he could muster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. I don’t give a fuck about what’s going on here right now, we can discuss it in the morning. But right now my daughter is sleeping in the arms of a very tired man and I would like to put her to bed, in her own bed,” Tony turned to address the crowd. “All of you have twenty minutes to get this place back in order. I’m talkin’ pick up your trash, clean up your spills and so help me God if any of you went into any of the bedrooms there’s clean sheets in the closet in the hallway. I want this place to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sterile.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your time starts…” he clicked his watch, “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone scrambled. F.R.I.D.A.Y. ejected cleaning supplies and trash bags into the living room and Tony turned to the ashamed forms of Harley and Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in my lab, but I’m coming back up here in exactly nineteen minutes and all of these idiots better be gone. I mean, except for you two.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laid Morgan down on a couch in the lab and covered her with a blanket. He joined Tony in the front seat of his hot rod, watching the day’s news on mute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know what happened up there?” Stephen asked, placing his hand gently over Tony’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking teenagers,” Tony sighed. “Give ‘em an inch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just go to the penthouse, Morgan’s asleep -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the principle of the thing, right? If I want to come back to my apartment I should be able to,” Tony blurted out, immediately sorry for cutting Stephen off. “I’m just… I’m just tired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen put an arm around Tony and pulled him in for a hug. Tony rested his head on Stephen’s chest, the tears silently rolling down his exhausted face. Stephen could feel a wet pool forming on his shirt, but he just held Tony close and let him cry. When Peter and Harley came in fifteen minutes later full of apologies, Tony tasked them with getting Morgan to bed. He would see them in the morning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony let the water cascade down his tired body. However much he and Pepper had fought over the renovations in Stark Tower, the rainfall shower was her best idea yet. He hung his head, letting the water pelt his tense shoulders. He was so focused on washing the entire day away he barely noticed when Stephen slipped into the shower, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s stomach. Stephen planted kisses along his neck, rubbing his semi-hard erection between Tony’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello,” Tony leaned his head back to give his lover a kiss. “Didn’t realize you’d be joining me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took too long, and I’m filthy,” Stephen smiled as Tony whipped around, pretending to be offended. He was in trouble. Tony quickly lathered soap between his hands kneaded it into Stephen’s skin, his strong hands massaging and washing at the same time. He started at the top, possessively pulling Stephen in for a kiss while his thumbs traced the expanse of his long neck. Stephen groaned into his mouth as Tony traveled lower, his hands massaging soap into Stephen’s pecs, his abs,tracing a hard line along his adonis belt that sent a surge of lust straight to Stephen’s groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing their kiss, Stephen pushed his hips towards Tony, their cocks brushing up against each other. Smiling at his eagerness, Tony urged Stephen to turn around so he could wash his back. He took his time squeezing the stress out of Stephen’s taut muscles, he knew the sorcerer had had a rough couple of days (in part thanks to Tony). He just wanted to take care of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen braced himself against the shower wall as he felt Tony paying particular attention to his ass, his soapy hands parting those round globes and massaging his cheeks. He almost yelped when he felt Tony play with his hole, but with a quick nip on the back of his neck, Tony reminded him they were not alone in the apartment. They had to be quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Stephen bit his lip, his forehead pressed into the corner of his arm while Tony slowly worked him open. He could hear Tony whispering filthy things in his ear, and it required all of his concentration not to shout out. He didn’t even need Tony to touch him, his cock was already leaking precum. When Tony hooked his fingers in the right direction, Stephen’s knees almost gave out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for this cock, babe?” Tony’s voice was positively sultry. Stephen could barely speak, a moan escaped his mouth instead.Tony briefly covered Stephen’s mouth with his hand as a gentle reminder. Stephen responded by taking Tony’s fingers in his mouth, sucking suggestively at the tips. Tony didn’t know why it turned him on so much, just watching his fingers disappearing behind Stephen’s pretty cupid bow lips. Trying to focus on the main attraction, Tony took his own cock in hand and lined up with Stephen’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s eyes closed as he felt Tony’s bulbous head split him open, he could feel every throb through the veins of Tony’s cock as he slowly pushed in. A low growl escaped from Tony’s mouth and Stephen willed himself not to scream in pleasure. He tried to control his breathing instead, inhaling sharply when Tony pulled out quickly only to start reseating himself again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony went agonizingly slow, enjoying watching Stephen fall apart beneath him. He loved watching the normally stoic doctor break down while Tony fucked him, every thrust of his hips sending Stephen closer to ecstasy. Stephen was making the sexiest noises, trying to hold back his screams as Tony picked up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s knees buckled and they had to reposition. Pulling Stephen in for a kiss, Tony walked the sorcerer backwards towards a bench. It normally wasn’t used for this purpose, but instead for sauna purposes. Tony thought it was perfect, and bent Stephen over it, adding some more lube to his cock before pushing in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new position caused Stephen to freeze as he got used to Tony again. Tony watched the muscles ripple in his back, watched his shoulders heave as he regained control of his breathing. When he knew Stephen was alright, he began thrusting again, loving the look of his cock disappearing between Stephen’s cheeks. He grabbed hold of Stephen’s hips and pulled him back forcefully onto his cock, relishing in the sounds of skin slapping skin, every thrust pushing air out of Stephen’s lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hitched his leg on the bench, gaining leverage to angle his thrusts downwards towards Stephen’s prostate. Children be damned, Stephen let out a shout before he could help himself, his orgasm taking him by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Tony felt like his dick was going to fall off, Stephen’s muscles clenching around him so hard he saw white. The dam released and he spilled into Stephen, his orgasm coming in waves, mindlessly thrusting while he emptied his load. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that momentarily, catching their breath. Tony tried to sneak his hand around to caress Stephen’s length but he slapped him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare,” Stephen half joked, still too sensitive. Tony smirked as he pulled out, planting a hand on the small of Stephen’s back to keep him from moving. He liked to watch his semen leak out of Stephen’s hole. Stephen clenched his muscles to give Tony a little show - and in return, Tony appreciatively inserted his fingers, swirling his spunk back inside the sorcerer. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to get hard again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep sounded like a better idea. Stephen was still feeling a bit flirty when they exited the bathroom, but as soon as they got into bed, Tony was asleep. Stephen knew they both had emotionally exhausting days, and it was just past midnight. He stayed up a little while longer watching Tony sleep, before he eventually surrendered for the night. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen had been trying to reach out to Tony on the astral dimension, hoping he could enter his dreams to contact his subconscious. Tony’s astral form was clouded by black and red tendrils of smoke. Stephen was unable to touch him, he was barely able to communicate with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s dream self was tinkering with an army of iron soldiers, members of his purported Iron Legion. He didn’t notice when Stephen walked in, only speaking out loud to himself, rattling off equations. Stephen tried to engage him, but the clouds prevented him - their wispy cords weaving in and out of Tony’s body. Stephen asked the entity what its intentions were, what it had done. He could feel Wanda’s presence and the unmistakable mark of the creature. Tony was embedded with dark magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, Stephen threw spell after spell at Tony - only to stop when he saw Wanda’s magic slowly receding. He could feel the happiness of the creature when it took over Tony’s subconscious form and made him smile, looking Stephen directly in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know what you are capable of, Stephen.  If I remember what you did to me, I will kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen woke from his dream, his astral form careening back into his body at full speed. He looked over at the sleeping figure of Tony. He was snoring like usual, his strong arms cradling a pillow to prop up his head. He knew Tony wouldn’t remember the interaction when he woke, but it haunted him all the same. Quietly, Stephen got out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. Snores could be heard echoing in the hallway, everyone was still to be asleep. Though the city was always bright, a brilliant light in the sky caught his eye. It was 5AM, the sun wasn’t set to rise for another couple of hours. Concerned, he went out onto the deck to get a better view. The ball of light got closer and in seconds, Stephen realized who it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Marvel had come to Stark Tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hiya, Doctor Strange,” Carol said, delicately landing in front of him. “Is Tony home? I have some information he’d like to hear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hole in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>I've watched the dogs of war enjoying their feast<br/>I've seen the western world go down in the east<br/>The food of love became the greed of our time<br/>And now we're living on the profits of crime</i>
</p>
<p><i>Hole in the sky<br/>Gateway to heaven<br/>Window in time<br/>Through it I'll fly<br/></i><br/>- Black Sabbath</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony smiled into the warmth of his pillow. Sunlight peaked in through the designer blinds in his bedroom. The smell of butter wafted through the hallway - it sounded like Stephen was cooking waffles, or pancakes maybe. It reminded him of one morning at the Sanctum a few months ago. Stephen had surprised him in bed with breakfast for no reason in particular. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as he heard the familiar patter of his daughter’s footsteps approaching his bedroom door. Certainly it wasn’t time to get up - couldn’t he just have one day to sleep in? His body was sore, he ached in places he forgot about, and his mind was still frazzled. He felt like he hadn’t slept since the night he found out about Rhodey. Stubbornly, he pressed another pillow on top of his head. He relaxed his body and feigned sleep, hoping some light snoring would convince Morgan to let him sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” She whispered, creeping ever closer to his bedside. He exhaled deeply in response. Not satisfied, Morgan stealthily removed a pillow from Stephen’s side of the bed. Tony was completely unprepared when she brought the pillow down on him with all of her might. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Jesus!” Tony yelped, holding a hand out against her continued assault. She laughed as she relentlessly beat him. “Ten more minutes!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“No!” She said in between hits, “Stephen said you have to get up now!” </span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That fucker</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony thought. “Stephen sent you in to do his dirty work, did he?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s busy,” Morgan smiled as Tony grappled with her, pulling her into a bear hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Busy making waffles, I hope.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pancakes,” Morgan corrected, “And he said I can only have some if you get up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Tony stretched briefly, and disentangled himself from his bedspread. Morgan managed to smack him with the pillow again before he ripped it out of her eager hands. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to see Mommy and the baby today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can Captain Marvel come too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Captain Marvel? Why her?” Tony asked his daughter as she slipped her hand into his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s here,” Morgan said, happily skipping beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony guessed whatever his plans were for the day were about to change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Stephen said cheerily, briefly turning away from the griddle to give Tony a kiss on the lips. Morgan could be heard chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>PANCAKES</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you butter me up,” Tony muttered, his eyes narrowing at the sneaky wizard. “What’s this all about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen shrugged and offered Tony a plate. “Pancakes?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ate breakfast in relative silence around the kitchen island. Morgan yammered enough for all of the adults. Carol sat quietly, sipping her coffee, having turned down Stephen’s offer of breakfast. Stephen entertained Morgan while Tony turned to their guest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s this all about, Danvers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a situation in my galaxy I thought you might find intriguing,” she said plainly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really not a good day for this - we have to go see Pepper, we just had a baby boy -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” she interrupted. “But I’m confused - I thought you were with Dr. Strange?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am,” Tony stabbed his pancakes, “You remember Bora Bora?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol pouted for a minute, opened her mouth to say something, and then simply nodded. “Of course. Well I daresay I wouldn’t come here if this wasn’t urgent. Let me explain away from little ears.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tony agreed. “More coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen convinced Morgan to go play with F.R.I.D.A.Y. in her bedroom while the adults chatted. Tony wasn’t concerned about the boys waking up - they were most definitely hungover. On weekends, Peter could rarely wake before 11 AM. Harley wasn’t a huge drinker, but the night previous had apparently been celebratory so Tony was certain he partook in festivities. He had poked his head in to make sure they were still sleeping. Peter was passed out in his bed, remote in hand. Harley was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, the video game still on the tv screen. They looked so innocent that Tony almost forgot he was pissed at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His coffee cup full, Tony was ready to listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After I returned to my galaxy after Thanos, we started to get strange reports from other cities. Higher officials were getting kidnapped, politicians were being manipulated and many said their systems were on the verge of collapse. However, once they reached peak chaos, the instances stopped,” Carol placed a small metal sphere on the coffee table, and a holographic picture immediately displayed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the footage Tony had seen of the attack on the compound. A portal opened up, the projectile was fired and the compound exploded. Tony flinched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? We’ve seen this, we know what this is,” Tony said flippantly, crossing his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you do,” Carol said gravely, waving her hand over the hologram to reveal several separate screens. “Colonel Rhodes sent out that video feed as an emergency broadcast. Quill received it and relayed it to me, whereupon I found others quite like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Videos displayed aerial views of different cities, different towns, different planets. Tony watched in awe as similar portals opened up, and instead of an invisible/mysterious projectile, Tony could see a black cloud pouring out of the portal, its smoky tendrils reaching out - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s - that’s - Stephen, that’s -” Tony prodded his partner repeatedly, pointing at all of the different screens. Stephen watched, his mouth slightly agape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This creature - the Skrull call it the Forgotten - hasn’t been seen or heard of for centuries,” Carol continued, her hand waving over the hologram again. It displayed more attacks. “Hundreds of years ago, it terrorized several planets before the ancestors banished it to the Triangulum galaxy. It is written that the ancestors came up with some sort of truce, but there is no further explanation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So why are you here?” Stephen asked finally. Tony had sunk back into his chair, looking a little overwhelmed and defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The attacks stopped a couple of months ago. I thought we were in the clear, no news is good news, right?” Carol shrugged, before waving a new video in. “But then I found this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black cloud held up a victim, its wispy tentacles weaving in and out of the man’s body. The man was screaming, the shapeshifter’s claws tearing through his merely mortal form. It repeated a phrase over and over, the cacophony of voices getting louder, and angrier, as the man cried out in pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s he saying?” Tony studied the image, something about the man seemed familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Carol quickly typed a translating code onto the hologram and immediately  the voices were all that Tony could hear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHERE IS TONY STARK?” The creature demanded, slicing through the victim with ease. Tony blanched as several similar images dominated the holographic projection, the cloud relentlessly interrogating different extraterrestrials who met the same end as the first victim.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn it off,” Stephen said tersely, and Carol quickly acquiesced. Tony was gripping his armchair with white knuckles as he felt his vision disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fight, flight, or freeze. Tony had never dissociated so hard in his entire life. The room seemed to disappear, and he could no longer feel the gentle weight of Stephen’s hand on his. He was nothing. The ringing in his ears brought attention to the blood thumping in his chest, and a sharp pain reminded him to breathe. Who was he, anyway? He used to have a mantra - genius, billionaire, playboy. It would play over and over in his head while he tuned out boring meetings, or hopelessly dull sexual encounters. He couldn’t remember any of those words. Hell, he couldn’t remember any words. He was a shell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony?” Stephen kneeled down in front of him, watching as Tony’s chest rose shallowly with barely perceptible breaths. “Damn it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly pushed Tony into his astral form, the engineer taking a large breath as soon as he exited his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?” Tony shouted, not even noticing his ability to fly. Stephen approached him slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” he said consolingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony gripped his hair, threatening to yank off his own scalp. “Did you see that? We gotta get out of here. We have to go. They’re going to find me, they’re going to find the kids, they’re going to find Pepper -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to calm down, Tony, you have to breathe,” Stephen urged. Tony looked at him quizzically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re on the astral plane, I don’t have to breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good practice for when I shove you into your catatonic body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slowly took a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but we have to make a plan. We have to fix this. Those guys are destroying fucking planets trying to find me, and I’m not exactly well hidden, am I? I’m in a fucking tower with my goddamn name on it!” Tony shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will make sure Pepper and the kids are safe,” Stephen assured, “But we have to go back to our bodies to fix this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t we see it? Stephen, why couldn’t we see it on the video?” Tony pleaded, sinking towards the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I have to go find Wong, I have an idea of where I could look for more information,” Stephen stated, and when Tony started to protest, he added, “Don’t. Take the kids to go see Pepper. She’s recovering, she would like to see you. I’ll meet you back here this afternoon and we will formulate a game plan with the others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Tony,” Stephen caressed his face, ignoring the flashes of black and red smoke in the corner of his eye. He pressed his lips to Tony’s for a quick kiss. “Please, remember to breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s breath shuddered as he went back into his body, Stephen’s gorgeous blue eyes keeping him centered on reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Pepper looked at her ex-husband suspiciously as she lifted the pink lid on her hospital tray. “A goddamn omelet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, honey, not in front of the kids,” Tony said out of the side of his mouth. Taking the hint, Happy led Morgan, Peter, and Harley out into the hallway with little James in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Pepper pushed away the plate, glaring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I didn’t do anything -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, this time, it’s not my fault. Or I’m not really sure, actually -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out with it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god I didn’t know any of this, but an intergalactic ghost monster has the hots for me and is trying to destroy my life, so I was thinking now would be a good time for you and the kids to take that vacation to the nice little nondescript bunker that we’ve always talked about,” He said quickly, smiling desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Tony!” Pepper cried, exasperated. “What happened to no more surprises? You’re so full of shit, it’s not even funny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not positive, but this could be the same creature that kidnapped me and killed Rhodey,” He blurted out, and Pepper’s face fell. “We’re gathering the Avengers this afternoon for a meeting, Danvers arrived this morning to tell me what she knew.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single tear rolled down Pepper’s cheek and she looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you… do you want to video conference in, or I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y. send you the transcript later, or…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The transcript is fine,” she said stiffly. He tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. “You can bring the kids back in. I'm ready to see them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He studied her stoic face, her expression that of a true warrior. He never gave Pepper enough credit for putting up with all of his bullshit. Reluctantly, he left her bedside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony was in a heated discussion with Harley when Stephen arrived back at the tower. He rounded up any of the Avengers still stateside - Natasha and Bruce, Clint, Steve, Wanda and Vision, Thor. Okoye and T’Challa called in, as well as Rocket and Quill. The meeting started as soon as Stephen arrived - he could hear Tony promising to pick up his conversation with Harley later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was quite disgruntled that he wasn’t allowed in, either. He’d earned his stripes, right? Not enough for Mr. Stark to say so. Instead, he was supposed to keep Harley and Morgan company while the “adults” talked. He tried to listen to the meeting by manually overriding some of F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s protocols, but she didn’t like that and threatened to lock him out of the building entirely. Defeated, he relented and did what Stark asked him to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the meeting was over, Tony walked into the kitchen startled to find Morgan crying, and Peter icing his eye with a bag of frozen peas. She ran over and Tony immediately scooped her up, walking over to the teenager to find out what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone,” Peter choked out, removing the bag to reveal a brand new bruise. His lip was bleeding, blood spatters on his white t-shirt. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony consoled the young man, and handed Morgan off to a very concerned Stephen. “What do you mean? Where’s Harley?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried to stop him, but he just punched me and I couldn’t, I couldn’t -” Peter cried, and Tony wrapped his arms around the young man’s shaking shoulders. “He didn’t even take his phone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., can you find Harley?” Tony asked the A.I. loudly, but he only got interference as a response. “The fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did something to her, I’m not sure what,” Peter shook his head, burying his face into Tony’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he left a note,” Vision came through the wall, apparently having searched the bedrooms already. He held it out for Tony to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never be good enough for you. goodbye. HK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where the hell did Harley go?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Like a Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>And on I read until the day was gone<br/>And I sat in regret of all the things I've done<br/>For all that I've blessed, and all that I've wronged<br/>In dreams until my death I will wander on</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In your house I long to be<br/>Room by room, patiently<br/>I'll wait for you there like a stone<br/>I'll wait for you there alone<br/>- Audioslave</i>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me again. What did you say to him?” Stephen sat with Tony in his lab, watching the holographic monitors tracking the Avenger search party. He had repaired F.R.I.D.A.Y., mostly, but not before sending out his friends immediately to go find the teenager. Harley had barely spent time in the city, and Tony was fairly confident his only friend was Peter. He didn’t have anywhere to go, and he didn’t have his phone. He was certain he didn’t have much money, he could probably take a train anywhere. But why didn’t he take his phone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley had come to the city with good news. On the way to see Pepper and the new baby earlier that morning, he had expressed to Tony that the reason he had come to celebrate was that he had finally been accepted to the same school as Peter, and his finances had finally gotten sorted out enough for him to officially transfer. He had signed a lease with a stranger as a roommate in some seedy apartment in the lower east side (affordable) but he wouldn’t be able to move in until the middle of the month. But still, he had taken the train from Nashville and was ready to go to school by Monday, hoping to crash at Stark Tower until he could move in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was thrilled for him, but it was impeccably poor timing. He was so preoccupied on the drive to the hospital he had barely heard what Harley was saying. Maybe he was too dismissive, maybe he was too curt. Morgan was kicking his seat in the maserati, Peter was fiddling with his backup A.I. sunglasses and maybe he hadn’t properly acknowledged Harley’s achievements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the clever boy that Harley was, he quickly found out that Tony was in deep shit. He overheard Tony telling Pepper about his predicament, and quickly found a way to listen to the recording of their conversation that morning with Captain Marvel. Harley truly was a computer whiz, and Tony was more than a little disturbed to find how easily he was able to disable F.R.I.D.A.Y’s security protocols. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Tony was waiting for Stephen to return, Harley had pulled him aside to speak with him privately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help,” he pleaded to Tony. “If Peter’s an Avenger, I could be too! I could help you integrate everyone’s armor with your A.I., and -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, not going to happen,” Tony interrupted him with a stern look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m capable! I know I may not have the battle capability down pat, but with the help of the A.I. I’ve been working on, I could easily -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harl, if you can’t wake from a dead sleep and throttle your enemy, an A.I. can’t help save your life. I’m not having this conversation right now,” Tony’s eyes shifted to the orange ring of sparks forming in his living room. “I need you to stay here with Morgan. And Peter! Peter is staying here too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed out on enough! I want to fight with you. I want to fight for you,” Harley begged with his giant blue eyes, imploring his mentor to agree. Tony wasn’t having it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony, are you ready?” Natasha interrupted them with a sideways glance at the pissed off teenager.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute,” Tony told her, and turned back to Harley. He gripped his shoulders and held his gaze while Natasha left for the meeting room. “I can’t lose you, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley furrowed his brow in response, his bottom lip trembling too much to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, stay here and we can talk after the meeting,” Tony said with a bit of finality in his tone. As he walked away, Harley called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid anymore! You don’t have to protect me. I want to do this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony swiftly turned back to him, his finger pointed accusingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid. And you’re under my roof. If you couldn’t accept that you wouldn’t be here,” he spat, his patience quickly wearing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Peter -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter got bit in the ass by a freaky spider, and now he can do some supernatural shit. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you won’t be able to. I’m not risking it!” Tony tried not to shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re human, too!” Harley said loudly. Tony simply shook his head and turned to leave for the conference room again. “What the fuck can you do, then??” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen had entered the living room to hear the end of this transaction, only managing to exchange a brief look with Harley before he followed Tony, who stormed out of the room without another glance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting had started as soon as Tony burst into the conference room. The Wakandans and the Guardians had called in holographically, while the others sat around the table waiting to hear what Stephen and Wong had discovered. As soon as Stephen had heard Carol’s presentation earlier that morning, he fled to the Sanctum to consult Wong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had leads, of course, but without further evidence beyond Stephen’s recollection and the Avenger’s fight in the alternate past, there wasn’t a whole lot of information to go on. However, much of what Carol had said triggered information long buried in Stephen’s eidetic memory and he suddenly remembered why he had “forgotten” it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of his study at the Kamar-Taj involved reading about dark magic. It was forbidden to read about many of the practices in great detail, but sorcerers of the past had been kind enough to write their own first hand accounts if they lived to tell the tale. Many magicks they learned dealt with healing the soul, healing the Earth, mending dimensions and keeping peace between realms. However, there were small subsections one could learn about that dealt with matters of a vile nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tony had been kidnapped, it was Wong that brought this to the attention of the Sorcerer Supreme. Within the safe confines of the library at the Kamar-Taj, Wong plopped an ancient volume on top of whatever Stephen was reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” he said, pointing to a certain passage. “Does this sound like your creature?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s eyes scanned the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>vikhura</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. There’s other species I had in mind, but this one piqued my interest. What you said - </span>
  <em>
    <span>We are everything and nothing, you cannot destroy us </span>
  </em>
  <span>- it’s indicative of a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unified consciousness,” Stephen finished Wong’s sentence and kept reading. “Were there others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that we know of. This is the oldest recollection we have, it predates the sorcerer Varnae. There was no indication of this event in the book of Vishanti, but there is one place I don’t dare to look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked up at him, his expression suddenly grim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not possess the power to view the Darkhold, but you do,” Wong continued. “The last time -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time we almost got killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know as well as I do - if the Vikhura truly have a bone to pick with you, you’re better off already dead,” Wong stood, bowed quickly and exited the library. Stephen slammed the cursed book shut. If Wong was correct, this was worse than he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many such practices were detailed in the Darkhold - an ancient relic once kept at the Kamar-Taj but after too many apprentices got hold of it, was moved to the Sanctum Sanctorum to be kept under the protection of the Sorcerer Supreme. It was one of the many mysteries Stephen had locked in his basement. When he became Sorcerer Supreme, he wasn’t aware he was sitting on the largest collection of magic memorabilia - good and evil alike. There were prisoners trapped in charmed vases, enchanted tanks, magically shackled floors beneath the Sanctum. Evil miscreants that could not be killed, haunted artifacts that could not be destroyed. The Darkhold was one of these. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorcerers had gone mad just by looking at it - it was so deeply embedded with dark magic that it could muddle the mind of the most adept magus. Even if a good intentioned person read it, it could poison their mind. Many sorcerers had tried to read the Darkhold in an attempt to learn of the evils that could defeat them - but ultimately succumbed to its powers and soon found themselves at the mercy of their peers. For that reason, the Sorcerer Supreme kept it safe. Even the Ancient One had never peaked at its venerable pages, fearing her dalliance with the dark dimension would make her even more susceptible to its evil magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen had avoided this step at all costs - but when Carol showed up and he saw the destruction “the Forgotten” had wreaked in her galaxy, he knew he had to look further. He asked Wong to gather the strongest masters, those who could kill him if he became absorbed by the powers of the Darkhold. That very afternoon they gathered at the Sanctum, the Sorcerer Supreme surrounded by the strongest enchantments and spell castings they could muster - and he opened the Darkhold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few minutes were total chaos. Stephen considered closing the book, but he was so close. While his eyes scanned the pages, he could see masters fall in his peripherals. Some were crippled with insanity, others were being subdued by other masters. Only five masters were completely unaffected by the Darkhold, and for that, Stephen was eternally grateful. He quickly committed the information he found to memory, and when he slammed the wretched book shut, the cacophony ceased and he found himself surrounded by thoroughly weathered sorcerers. Nodding to those left standing, he quickly left the Sanctum. Wong would be able to manage the rest, and hopefully, recover those who were affected.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the furthest corners of our universe exist many unfathomable enemies. The Vikhura is one of them. Spawning from the beginning of time, it is everything and nothing. It does not exist naturally on our plane, but has the ability to possess humans or shapeshift to become visible,” Stephen said menacingly, addressing the table of Avengers. “We cannot kill it because there is nothing to kill. What we saw that night was merely the essence of its natural form.”</span>
</p><p> <span>Stephen looked over to Tony, his eyes closed, his hands slowly massaging his temples. The room was uncharacteristically quiet, each person slowly absorbing the information Stephen just relayed. Carol had already briefed everyone what she knew. Vision was the first to speak. </span></p><p>
  <span>“So again… why is it after Mr. Stark? Or yourself?” He asked. “The first attack seemed directed primarily at you, but the second - with Colonel Rhodes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we have to look at the larger picture,” Carol offered, “These attacks began after Thanos. And what about that situation you had in Queens a few months back? That was around the time the attacks stopped in my galaxy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that wasn’t the Vikhura,” Steve Rogers piped up. “That was Chitauri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>seemed</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Chitauri,” Stephen said. He circled the table slowly. “For all we know it could have been the Vikhura in disguise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we killed them all,” Steve’s face contorted in confusion. “We killed them…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Appeared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill,” Stephen corrected, which earned a scoff from Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake,” Tony grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why not just kill Mr. Stark then?” Vision queried. Tony glared at him. “Please, hear me out. Why go to the trouble of kidnapping him months later, and murdering his best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you put it like that, it sounds absolutely diabolical,” Natasha frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like the Forgotten,” Carol said. “They terrorized planets for months, ebbing in and out of social consciousness, taking their time to dismantle authorities but then they just left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they found what they were looking for,” Vision finished. “So how do we get ahead? They know Tony’s here, they must know we are all here. What are they waiting for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we back up for a minute?” Peter Quill raised his holographic hand, “You said, Mr. Strange, that this thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> be killed. So how in the sweet name of Jesus are we supposed to fight it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In its shadow presence form, it is not able to be killed by traditional means. We do have a sample of its shadow form contained currently by Wanda and Vision, but due to… recent events we have not been able to experiment,” Stephen explained, watching as Tony leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling. “But the Vikhura is a singular entity, it splits off from its mother consciousness. I believe if we can locate the ‘hive’, so to speak, we could eliminate the entire species.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So kill the Queen Bee,” Natasha simplified, nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission for the Guardians to go find this fucking monster, sir!” Quill abruptly saluted Tony, who looked alarmed at the sudden outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your father, you don’t have to ask me to do anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Carol stood, then addressed the rest of the Avengers. “If you begin your experiments with the essence, please remember any provocation could trigger another attack sooner. It might be wise to wait until we locate the mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Carol,” Steve Rogers stood as well, indicating the impending end of the meeting. “Godspeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Guardians disconnected, and Stephen opened up a portal for Captain Marvel. She shook Stephen’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in touch,” She said before stepping through the portal. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had searched for Harley for hours. F.R.I.D.A.Y had scanned the city’s surveillance using facial recognition and found nothing. The other Avengers had agreed to stay at Stark Tower, willing to assist Tony in his search. They didn’t know all of the details of what had happened between Tony and Harley, but they knew Harley was important to Tony, and in light of recent events, in probable mortal danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the early hours of the next morning, Stephen begged Tony to sleep. He simply couldn’t do all-nighters anymore, and with all of the stress of the past few weeks, Tony desperately needed sleep. He threatened putting him down with a spell and with that, Tony begrudgingly got into bed. Peter had taken Morgan to go have a sleepover at his Aunt May’s. She was so upset with the day’s events, but she loved spending time with May, and Peter wanted to be available if Harley showed up there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony fell asleep rather fitfully. He went to bed angry. He was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Angry at himself, angry at Thanos, angry at Rhodey for dying, angry at Harley for running away, angry at the Vikhura for quite literally fucking up everything when everything was going so well. If he thought about how his life was supposed to be right now, he felt thoroughly bereft. This was supposed to be a happy time. He was supposed to be enjoying the first few precious moments of his son’s life, but instead he was busy picking up the tiring shit that was his so-called life.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dreams were terrifying. He was fighting his way through the makeshift prison in Afghanistan, watching Yinsen die over and over again. He was fighting the Chitauri in New York, fighting for his life against Thanos. His dreams wandered to the very first visions Wanda had ever shown him, his friends dying, Steve Rogers begging him to save him. The dream wandered to the absolute rage he felt when he found out how Obediah had betrayed him, how he felt when he found out the Winter Soldier killed his parents, and culminated in the utter helplessness he felt when Thanos was easily defeating the Avengers. So much of his life had been robbed, so much joy and time had been ripped away from him because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always dealing with some sort of trauma</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even in the dream world he was livid. He was livid he was kidnapped for a month, livid his best friend was no longer on the planet and all for what - what the fuck did the Vikhura want with Tony Stark? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These thoughts plagued his dreams so much he wasn’t even sure when he woke - his hands wrapped around Stephen’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. War of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Come to me<br/>In the night hours<br/>I will wait for you<br/>And I can't sleep<br/>'Cause thoughts devour<br/>Thoughts of you consume<br/></i><br/>- Ruelle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen was writhing beneath him, his eyes wide open with fear as he struggled to breathe. Tony was looking at him and not looking at him at the same time, his eyes looking without seeing. Stephen tried to pry Tony’s hands off of his throat. Tony’s grip tightened the more Stephen struggled, his legs flailing wildly, kicking the air. He tried to upheave Tony using his hips, but Tony’s thighs were planted firmly around Stephen’s waist. His vision began to darken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest began to constrict with the lack of airflow. All he needed was one breath, one breath to muster the strength to push Tony off of him. An idea came to him as he was just about to lose consciousness. He pinched Tony’s nose, and covered Tony’s mouth the best he could. He was slipping, slipping when he felt Tony’s grip loosen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sputtering, Stephen took his first free breath of air. Tony blinked as the situation dawned on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I - what the fuck,” Tony scrambled off of his lover, marveling at his own two hands. “Jesus fuck, what happened? What did I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen slowly sat up, still regaining his breath. He didn’t look Tony in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Jesus Christ,” Tony tried to examine Stephen but was pushed away. “Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen massaged his neck slowly, turning his head to stimulate blood flow. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Good morning to you, too,” Stephen tried to manage a smile, but Tony was horrified. “I’m not angry at you.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Are you kidding me? You fucking should be! I almost killed...I almost killed you,” Tony cried, biting his lip. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to rest, it was probably your subconscious acting out-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough with the psychobabble bullshit,” Tony got out of the bed. “I can’t fucking sleep. I’m going to my lab.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” Stephen called out, but Tony was already out the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the morning, Stephen called Wanda into his office. He had taken over Bruce’s old lab in Stark Tower, storing most of his medical journals and neurology books there instead of at the Sanctum. It was flattering when Tony offered him the space. Bruce had moved most of his things over to the Avengers Compound over the years, and the room lay mostly vacant, gathering dust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not working,” Stephen said as soon as Wanda closed the door. He motioned for her to sit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He strangled me in his sleep.” He was perched on his desk, still clutching his tea from earlier. It was long cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus,” her eyes fell on the dark red marks still visible on Stephen’s neck. He avoided meeting her gaze and studied the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to do something,” he stood and walked to the other side of the desk, his fingers mindlessly pushing around papers. He tried not to display his aggravation with the little witch, but her blank stare was slowly eroding his composure. “I believe his memories are resurfacing in his subconscious. Can you repeat your spellwork?’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stephen, I -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t you dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he snapped. “You did this to him, you owe it to him to fix it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a CD-ROM it’s not like I can simply write over it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you telling me, Maximoff?” He glowered at her. She paused to collect her thoughts, Stephen’s unwavering gaze unsettling her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were in Scotland I spent a lot of time with traumatized children,” she explained. “I modified some of their worst memories, taking away horrible images of abuse and neglect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again, I question your ability to make sound decisions -” Stephen shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Many of them thrived,” she insisted.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“And those that didn’t?” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Those who experienced severe trauma after my modification were… negatively affected,” she continued. Stephen looked at her expectantly. “Over time, with repeated trauma, I saw the effectiveness of my spell wear away. The memories leached into their subconscious. When I tried to mend the enchantment, I was completely blocked out. It was like a natural failsafe to ensure only one memory was possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are telling me this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Stephen’s mood had shifted to pure anger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was I to know the Vikhura were after him?” Wanda demanded. “I thought we were safe now, after Thanos -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trauma and Tony go hand in hand. Like a fucking moth to a flame!” Stephen shouted, slamming his fist on the desk. “With every passing moment he gets closer and closer to slipping away. We need to take action, now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda squirmed in her seat, uncomfortable. Stephen’s anger was simmering, his breaths coming out in short huffs as he looked over the Manhattan skyline. His mind was racing. He contemplated all of the decisions he could make to keep Tony safe. He could portal him away to a distant country, a whole new planet. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep the man he loved out of harm’s way. After a moment of silence, Wanda spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stephen,” she came up behind him and gently placed her hand on his arm, “You have to know Vision and I would do anything for Tony. Any of us would. He’s saved our lives more than once, and for that we are eternally in his debt. I know I’ve made some mistakes, but you have to know it was all in his best interest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to experiment on the essence, but we can’t do that until the Guardians locate the homeworld,” she continued, her hand still gripping his arm in an attempt to be consoling. He slowly matched her gaze, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go to the Triangulum Galaxy,” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen found Tony in his lab. He tried to enter his keycode at the door but he was locked out. Through the glass, Stephen could hear the persistent thumping of Tony’s heavy metal music. Tony was hunched over a workbench, diligently welding something that Stephen couldn’t see. A lesser sorcerer would have just portaled directly into the lab, but Stephen knew better. Tony wanted space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the button to turn on the intercom. He could hear his voice disappear into the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., if you’re going to lock me out, at least do me the service of lowering the volume of his music so he can at least hear me,” he called out to the A.I. She didn’t respond, but he could see Tony rip off his goggles when the music stopped. He tried to get Tony’s attention again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Tony asked. He didn’t sound angry, didn’t sound sassy. He sounded accusatory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping we could talk,” Stephen said as plainly as he could. Tony looked up at him, his eyes wandering to the red scarf wrapped loosely around Stephen’s neck. It was Tony’s, but Stephen had borrowed it to cover the red marks on his porcelain skin. Tony stared for what seemed like ten minutes, but instead of speaking to the man he loved, addressed his A.I. instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey F.R.I., turn my music back on,” he put his goggles back on, ignoring Stephen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to pick up Morgan at May’s, you need to meet us over at the penthouse,” Stephen said plainly. He knew that Tony didn’t like to talk about things immediately, but sometimes, he wished Tony would collect his thoughts a little more quickly. They didn’t have to talk about that morning, but things were happening - important things - and Stephen couldn’t afford for Tony to withdraw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Tony looked up, the electrode holder still flashing in his hand. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper is being discharged today, you need to finish moving in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Tony. You just need to finish setting up the nursery for your son!” Stephen released the intercom button, glaring at the insolent man behind the pane of glass. If Stephen’s words had had any impact, Tony didn’t let it show. Annoyed, Stephen turned to walk towards the elevator. He didn’t know what Tony was working on, but no matter what it was, it shouldn’t hold precedence over bonding with his newborn. At least Morgan would be happy to see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, when Stephen and Morgan arrived at the penthouse later that afternoon, Tony was there cleaning. He had put away some of the moving boxes, the crib was put together and the changing table was stocked. Stephen’s heart swelled with love and pride watching Tony waltz around the apartment with a swiffer mop. There was something extremely pleasing in witnessing Tony Stark doing a thoroughly mundane task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen stood there for a moment, one hand holding Morgan’s and the other holding her backpack. He watched as Tony flitted around, completely unaware he was no longer alone. He sang along to his music, swaying his hips, and used the mop as a microphone. It was this last action that brought his attention to Stephen, his face moving from brief mortification to fondness as Morgan ran towards him. He scooped her up into his strong arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you guys so long?” He asked, giving Morgan a smooch on the cheek. He gently put her back down on the floor as she beamed up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We went to go get ice cream,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really. What did you get, sweet pea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to -” Stephen started, but Morgan cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunka Hulka Burning Fudge,” she looked at her father’s adoring face long enough to see his smile disappear, and then added, “Stark Raving Hazelnuts is too… chalky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony frowned at his progeny.  “You eat a lot of ice cream. You’re going to turn into one giant ice cream sundae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lunged at her, but she was too quick and ran off, ripping her backpack out of Stephen’s hands to go find her new bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘Chalky’? Really? Where have I heard that before?” Tony asked rhetorically. Stephen brushed it off casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl knows what she wants. I can’t help it if she has a decisive palate,” he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A decisive palate and a discerning wizard at her disposal,” Tony remarked, moving to put the swiffer mop away in a closet. “She listens to everything you say, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she listens to everything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> say,” Stephen said,watching as Tony shut the closet door abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Stephen suddenly became very interested with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Popular Mechanic</span>
  </em>
  <span> magazine on the kitchen counter, “I’m just saying she’s very perceptive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tony huffed. “I know! She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean anything by it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tony’s cheek twitched. “When did Pepper say she was getting here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any time now,” Stephen said calmly, still flipping through the magazine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after, Pepper and Happy arrived at the penthouse with the new baby, James. Pepper was exhausted, Happy was buzzing with excitement explaining the new security features to Stephen, and Morgan was over the moon about her new baby brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony served a delicious dinner, and Stephen had brought over a nice bottle of wine from his collection. Pepper happily indulged, enjoying being out of the hospital, and especially enjoying the new view from their apartment. Across the park they could see the brightly illuminated Stark Tower, like a beacon in the city skyline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan had gone to bed before dinner, enjoying a meal of mac ‘n cheese while the adults caught up and relaxed. Conversation around the dinner table had been a welcome distraction for everyone. Pepper and Happy had funny stories to tell about their hospital stay, and Stephen and Tony were more than happy to listen. When it came to their turn to share how their last couple of days had been, the mood quickly darkened. Stephen thoughtfully took a sip of his wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t heard from the Guardians yet, of course,” he said quietly, the smiles on everyone’s faces quickly fading. “But Wanda and I have made a decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked at him quizzically. Pepper’s brow was furrowed, Happy’s mouth partially open in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to go join them in the Triangulum galaxy,” Stephen said quickly, hoping to cut off Tony if he intended to protest. “There’s nothing we can do sitting here waiting, we might as well help them search. And before you say anything, Tony, you cannot come with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Dad, but I wasn’t going to object,” Tony crossed his arms. “I need to stay here. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen stared at him. Was this the Tony Stark he knew? Tony had been getting gradually hesitant over the years, but this was the greatest threat they’d had to date - at least, personally - and normally Tony would jump at the chance to go find these fuckers. Everyone was doing this to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stephen was shocked at his lack of self-preservation but at the same time, he was suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Don’t look at me like that,” Tony continued. “I want to make sure Pepper and the baby are okay. And who knows, maybe Harley will come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Stephen agreed slowly, “I just didn’t expect for you to… anyway, if you don’t mind, I’ll be appointing a master to keep an eye on the penthouse. Not Wong, unfortunately, he’ll be too busy at the Sanctum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pouted. Wong was his favorite sorcerer, only second to Stephen. And even then, Stephen seriously doubted that. Even though Tony was well aware of their powers, he still found it all a bit dramatic and silly, and Wong was probably the only sorcerer that Tony would listen to. It didn’t help that most of them seemed like bumbling idiots compared to the suave, sophisticated, and occasionally sassy Sorcerer Supreme. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen managed to hold out for a couple of days in the penthouse before Wanda called. He wasn’t getting very much sleep anyways. Tony had agreed to tend to James if Pepper needed to sleep and she didn’t need to pump. He was up at all hours normally, but this new bout of stress had caused him to give up on sleep entirely. Stephen wasn’t entirely confident in his decision to leave Tony in a time where he might need him most, but this was all to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony. He knew that Tony still had some people looking out for him - Peter would still be here, Pepper would no doubt force him to stay in the penthouse, and Happy had recently acquired a bunch of tasers. Tony would be in great hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wanda was ready to go, Stephen met her at Stark Tower and Tony went to see them off. They were meeting Quill and Danvers at a specific rendezvous point on the outskirts of the Andromeda galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything stupid,” Stephen kissed Tony’s wrinkled forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise, idiot,” Tony begged him for a kiss on the lips. Stephen acquiesced, before using his hand to tip Tony’s chin up, meeting his gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious, I’ve got ears everywhere,” he said sternly. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Tony said softly. Wanda cleared her throat. “Have fun, Maximoff, don’t let him do that self-sacrificial bullshit - oh no wait, he sacrificed me last time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen blanched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding. Go find those stupid assholes so we can blow them up,” Tony swatted Stephen’s butt as he stepped towards the glowing portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your solution to everything?” Stephen asked. Wanda stepped through ahead of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worked so far,” Tony kissed Stephen again, caressing the stubble on his face. “Go find me a shapeshifting demon mama.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen shook his head as he stepped through the portal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be three months until anything of interest happened to Tony. He was still dealing with his erratic sleep schedule, Pepper was forcing him to eat, and any time Stephen checked in it would be sporadic and frankly the signal was pretty poor from the Triangulum galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The penthouse was buzzing with activity. Pepper was arranging flights for her parents to come visit, Morgan was getting excited for Christmas, and Happy was busy decorating the entire place like it was Rockefeller Square. Tony couldn’t have cared less, he sat on the living room floor with James propped up on his knees. He could feel the buzz of his cell phone through his sweatpants. He let it go to voicemail, but they called again. He took his phone out to look - it was Natasha. Begrudgingly, he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, there’s been a massive robbery of a military contractor just outside of Philadelphia,” she said, her smooth voice crackling through the speaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I saw it. Just a bunch of small time criminals. Nothing suspicious,” he held up the phone with his shoulder as James begged for his attention, screaming and drooling in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really look at it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, hearing the uncertainty in Natasha’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sending you something you’re gonna wanna see,” she continued. Tony laid his phone down behind James’ head, allowing the holographic projection to shine towards the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was looking at security footage of the warehouse, when the camera focused on a familiar mop of messy hair. Tony tapped the screen to zoom in, but even with the graininess of the image the figure was unmistakable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Harley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. No One Praying for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony finds Harley. Can he save him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>I'm the one who sacrificed his son<br/>Rust is showing on my armor<br/>I am lazing like an old man done<br/>I'm a product of my anger<br/>I'm the bullet in a loaded gun</i>
</p>
<p><i>'Cause if I stand up, I'll break my bones<br/>And everybody loves to see a fall unfold<br/>Ain't nobody giving up, 'cause nobody gives a fuck<br/>Stand up and break my bones<br/>Everybody wants what they just can't hold<br/>There's nobody praying for me<br/></i><br/>-Seether</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When a body washed up in New York Harbor, Tony didn’t think anything of it. The NYPD Missing Persons division had called, claiming it was Harley. However, the circumstances were suspicious. The body, bloated with days of intake of seawater, was decomposed beyond the point of DNA testing. In addition to that, all hair was pulled out, all nails ripped out, and every single tooth was pulled from the poor cadaver. It was too perfect. The only identifiable piece was Harley’s leather wallet with his identification and credit card, and a Black Sabbath t-shirt Tony had given him years before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t like that t-shirt was anything special. Yes, it was a special edition because it was from their first concert in 1970 but there were probably like, hundreds of those in circulation. And anyone could have found Harley’s wallet, probably. If the kid didn’t take his cell phone it’s not likely he would have cared where his wallet went. Harley just didn’t want to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, that’s what Tony told himself. He couldn’t get in contact with the Guardians or Stephen - anytime Stephen called they were on the outskirts of the Andromeda galaxy refueling. The portals were still fucked up from the Vikhura and while local travel certainly worked, the Triangulum galaxy was apparently too far and Stephen had never been able to fix things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony, however, felt it wasn’t something to alarm the Sorcerer Supreme about. Whatever was going on with Harley was probably unrelated. Instead, he recruited Natasha to help him find Harley. She was holed up in Bora Bora with a brooding Bruce Banner but she still had her magical ways of accessing government computer networks. Tony had pulled some strings at Interpol to do a global search, even facial recognition, but their searches hadn’t turned up anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the lack of results that piqued Tony’s interest. The facial recognition technology still had a fairly large margin of error. When he ran tests for himself, apparently he was in Barcelona, Bologna and San Francisco all at the same time. It wasn’t accurate in the slightest. But Harley’s profile should have turned up </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it didn’t. At all. It was like his slate was wiped clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day after Stephen had left (and with the NYPD turning up nothing), Tony called Harley’s mother. She was weirdly dismissive about her son’s disappearance, it didn’t phase her in the slightest. She assured Tony he would show up at some point. He wasn’t sure if this was actually her approach to parenting or if she had accidentally taken a particularly large dose of sedatives, so he decided to call Harley’s sister Amy instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy was considerably more concerned. She asked Tony several questions, only relenting when every single possibility was exhausted. He stayed on the phone with her while she quietly thought, he could hear her chewing her lip. She abruptly hung up and called him back hours later, only to ask him to update her with any information he might receive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony considered searching for Harley himself, but between the watchdog Stephen had sent (a master sorcerer who kept an annoyingly close eye on Tony) and the needs of Pepper and the kids, he found himself stuck in the penthouse, only rarely escaping to his lab in Stark Tower. He found his mind wandering at night, forcing him to stay up working on puzzles and problems, only to stay home and nap with James during the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper was patient as ever. She didn’t ask questions when Tony disappeared for hours, or when he left abruptly to take a phone call with Nat. All that mattered was that in the middle of the night, he was there when she needed him to take James. He was there when Morgan got home from school, and he was almost always there for dinner. What he did any other time of day was his business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being with James was healing. Tony remembered his first few months with Morgan, getting to know her little quirks and all of the joy and misery that came with raising a tiny human. Over the past couple of months he watched as James developed a personality, responding to various stimuli and gurgling whenever Tony or Pepper entered the room. Morgan ebbed between being enthralled and being annoyed, but overall, she was enjoying being a big sister. While Tony and Pepper’s attention were divided, they tended to not notice if she had more bedtime snacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tony wasn’t simply waiting idly by for events to pass. Even in his dreams he’d thought of his Iron Legion, and now was the perfect time to bring that idea back. He’d told Steve Rogers about it before - his idea for a suit of armor around the world - and with half of his defenses (and his literal other half) scoping a distant galaxy, Earth was in need now more than ever of another line of defense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be easier this time. Having perfected his use of nano-technology, the droids he created wouldn’t take up much physical space and could be deployed at any second. He was debating on launching some prototypes into the atmosphere but he was already on thin ice with the US government after his drunken tower-colliding trip to Boston. So he waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he got the phone call from Natasha. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid outside of that warehouse was Harley. He was flanked by some shady criminals, mostly local gangsters with only a few felonies. But the person that really caught Tony’s attention would need some in-person verification. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had identified the person but Tony only had one person he needed to ask - Jenny, Rhodey’s sister. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the day Jenny had gotten caught up with a pretty bad group. They did the usual things - car jackings, robbing convenience stores, turning stolen items into pawn shops. It all seemed very small time until they got locked into a local drug ring that led to several murders. Jenny almost got siderailed into being a witness for her cohorts, but Tony recognized the danger she would be in if she testified and paid her bail. She stayed in Philadelphia, and to his knowledge, her time there had been peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This particular gang member, simply known as “Even B”, had been active since the 80s, only gaining notoriety with the local police in the 90s. She’d started out small, helping out a bigger gangster who got himself murdered and then she took over his crew. Tony remembered bargaining with her for Jenny’s freedom from the gang. She’d demanded millions of dollars, which he certainly had, but he had to make it clear that she couldn’t ask anything more from him or he’d have her whole crew murdered. It was one of the uneasiest truces he’d ever made, but it certainly wasn’t the last. His parents had just died when he’d made that bargain. Even B seemed to have taken that offer in stride, as he hadn’t seen anything about her in decades. He hated to have to bring this up to Jenny during such a time of hurt - but he had to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He popped the question to Pepper in the evening after dinner. James was quietly suckling her breast and Happy was busy upstairs reading Morgan a bedtime story. Tony debated bringing it up at all, but if he was going to do something devious, he might as well include his ex-wife in his scheme. He owed her at least that much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he started slowly, turning down the television volume. “What are your plans for tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have yoga at nine and then I’m an open book,” Pepper said, smiling. “Do you have something in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as it involves you, it doesn’t exactly involve me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, but I need you,” he spat out indecisively. She looked at him, deadpan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Tony?” James let out a cry briefly as she switched from one side to the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look,” he said shortly, “I was just wondering if maybe you could distract Mother Goose for like an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced sideways at the master sorcerer seated at the kitchen table, reading a magazine. He was listening to his headphones, bobbing his head to the beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake,” Pepper rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language,” Tony corrected, “I only need an afternoon. I just have to leave the city for a minute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for? Everything is here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found him,” Tony whispered. Pepper furrowed her brow briefly, then readjusted in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can probably have a crisis around 2pm,” she said sweetly, caressing James’ cheek. He let out a little wail, then continued to feed. Relieved, Tony settled into his chair, mentally preparing himself for the next day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next afternoon, the penthouse was in total chaos. Pepper had executed everything so perfectly Tony wasn’t so sure she was faking it. Tony and the master had arrived from their brief escape to Stark Tower to find Pepper and the kids in complete disarray - Pepper had accidentally switched her antidepressants with her laxative (or so she told them, Tony hoped for her sake she hadn’t actually), Morgan had drank an entire 64 oz slushy and was dangling haphazardly off of the glass bannister, and James was sitting in a poorly fit soiled diaper. The master sorcerer was actually sweetly concerned, and immediately moved to help the disoriented Pepper and Tony used the opportunity to slip out the front door with his backpack. Enabling his suit, he took off as soon as he had reached the rooftop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived outside of the Rhodes household inconspicuously. He landed in an alleyway nearby and was shaking off the dust from his suit just in time to see Jenny taking out the trash. He jogged up to their front gate, out of breath but catching her eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, whatever you want, just no,” she shook her head, waving a hand dismissively in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need a minute,” he breathed as he grasped the cast iron gate. “I’m sorry -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you always sorry? Just be better,” she snapped, whipping around to approach him. “Where the hell did you even go? You were supposed to -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper went into labor! His name is James, by the way,” he said quickly, noticing her face flinch as he said her brother’s name. He imagined he could see her face soften, but she quickly beckoned him inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have fifteen minutes. She’ll be back from evening service any time now,” she unlocked the gate wearily. He followed her inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Rhodes house was just as it had been in the nineties. He knew Jenny was only staying there as a courtesy to her mother, Roberta had been diagnosed with a lung disease and diabetes in her old age. Roberta consistently refused help, but Jenny’s lease was up anyway. She had moved in a few months ago, but Tony was pleased to see Roberta hadn’t changed anything since he’d seen it last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the vinyl flooring threatening to come up with every shuffle of his feet. The front hallway held the faint scent of lemon-scented cleaner and Tony was overwhelmed with nostalgia thinking about the times he had come here with Rhodey. Roberta had been an amazing cook, but it seemed Jenny missed inheriting that trait - the smell of burnt cooking wafting from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she said, running quickly down the hallway. “Whatever you need to say, say it fast because I don’t have time to sit here listening to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony awkwardly sauntered into the tiny kitchen. The Rhodes lived in a typical townhouse - a three story house, each floor only a room’s width wide. The kitchen was in the very back of the house and led out into a mangled garden. Tony recalled its former glory - several raised boxes filled with vegetables fixed by Rhodey’s father - now in complete disarray. Jenny hastily shut the curtain to the back door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” She asked tersely, pulling a burnt casserole out of the oven. She waved smoke off of the top, Tony noticing the smoke alarm pulled off of its plastic hinges. “What brought you back to the neighborhood?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hung her hand on her hip. Tony could see her tiredness, and he only felt sorrier for how he left after the funeral. He meant to call her to tell her what had happened, but… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a kid. He’s gotten tangled up with some shit and I just wanted to confirm what I was dealing with,” he leaned against the kitchen counter and put his phone on the counter. Pressing some buttons, he pulled up a holographic projection of the security footage Natasha had sent him. Jenny watched the footage out of the corner of her eye until one figure caught her attention. As she realized who she was looking at, she shook her head. As she stabbed the crispy casserole, steam escaped and water condensed on her forehead. She didn’t look Tony in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jenny,” he said softly, feeling her retract from the conversation. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. This kid - Harley - he’s like a son to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny bit her lip and tried to hide the tears forming. Tony let her have her moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she’s back, and he’s under her spell… he’s as good as dead, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stay much longer at Jenny’s. He’d clearly overstayed his welcome and he sincerely wondered if he would ever see her again. If she ever found herself in the city, she’d be more than welcome to stay with his family, or he’d put her up somewhere. She thanked him for his offer but remained perfectly stoic, so Tony took that as his sign to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking west through the city, Tony pondered everything Jenny had just told him. He had never actually met Even B, (her real name was Beatrice, of all things) only communicating with her through various encrypted phone calls. She was cutthroat and conniving, earning her name by seeking retribution in equal or greater measure without fail. She didn’t let the slightest infliction go unpunished in any circumstance. She wasn’t afraid to poach her own, sending those who betrayed her to rival gangs or in one particular case, to the police. Being feared and respected in the streets was a difficult enough feat for anyone. Even B clawed her way to the top mercilessly. Tony was barely familiar with her tactics back then but they had both grown thirty years older and hopefully wiser, and technology had improved, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His technology allowed him to find the abandoned building her crew was habitating. If Harley couldn’t be found, Even B could be. F.R.I.D.A.Y. quickly tracked her and followed her through the city’s surveillance cameras. She wasn’t subtle - her crew operated in very public places, but Harley was either not present or so heavily masked Tony only recognized him by the slouch of his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sent a reconnaissance drone to see what Tony would be walking into. He could have flown, surely, the sun setting over the harbor providing the welcome cover of darkness. However, he didn’t want to draw suspicion to himself, and having some familiarity from the ground could be useful if Harley ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He racked his brain. What was Harley even doing? Tony had been dismissive, sure. But he had never intended for Harley to feel like he wasn’t sufficient. The kid was extremely bright, and Tony had looked after him all these years. He felt like a failure as a father figure, or even as a father. Tony never included Harley in the Avenger stuff, it was dangerous! He wanted Harley to have a safe and happy childhood. He’d had a close enough scare with Extremis he didn’t need the danger that came with being close to Tony. Was Tony the root of the problem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Tony had been trying to do for years was to protect his family and friends. He often took any means necessary to keep the Avengers a cohesive unit, and on several occasions, sacrificed his relationship with Pepper. Now Stephen was in the picture and while he was extremely capable (the most capable?) as a  “superhero”, Tony felt like recently they hadn’t been able to focus on their relationship because shit </span>
  <em>
    <span>just kept happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew Stephen was steadfast and unshakeable, but damn. A person could only take so much of Tony’s shit before leaving him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had three miles to consider his predicament. An hour walk took him most of the length across Philadelphia, and as he turned onto Warfield street he had F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up her reconnaissance footage. The building was located in the center of a square, surrounded by other buildings on three sides, but the south side was exposed to three oil tanks. Scrap littered the yard, old train cars, spare parts of industrial machinery, and junked cars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>F.R.I.D.A.Y. could detect at most thirty individual heat signatures. Tony was confident he could take the building on his own. He didn’t plan on killing anyone. This was a simple extraction. Once most of her crew was subdued, he would simply chat with Even B and bargain for Harley’s release. Or, subdue her too and just take the little bugger. He had a psychotherapist lined up (ok, he was on speed dial) in New York, so if Harley needed any support, they could get through this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The perimeter was easy. After he enabled his suit, he sent two drones around the exterior of the building and quickly tranquilized all of the guards. They were so spaced out they never noticed when one of them dropped. It was rather amateurish, and Tony made sure the drones circled back to disable their weapons. He should have taken them altogether, it was most likely stolen goods, but today, that wasn’t Tony’s business. His only focus was on Harley.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the building was a different story. He was reminded of the Vulture’s set up - scrap parts everywhere, organized by metal and condition. This time there wasn’t any alien technology, but a lot of military technology. It was embarrassing how many items were stamped by the US government. Only a couple of people were guarding the storage, and Tony tranquilized them himself. As he moved to the center of the building where there was a cluster of workbenches, the remainder of the crew formed a circle around someone speaking. It appeared they were in the middle of a meeting.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would need to do a blitz. He couldn’t take down everyone at once but if they were distracted, he could get them all in a couple of minutes. Mostly, he really needed to get the assault rifle out of Even B’s hands. She was circling the outer edge of the circle, nodding along to whoever was speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tony crept closer to the group, the voice speaking started to sound more familiar. He listened in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>... so close, brothers and sisters, with every second our forces grow stronger. The bumbling humans know not the extent that we have infiltrated, know not our source of infinite power</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the voice said, but Tony’s skin crawled as he realized it sounded exactly like the Vikhura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to get out of here. He was woefully underprepared to deal with the Vikhura and certainly not if they had possessed a bunch of gang members with AR-15s. He would have to grab Natasha, Banner, maybe borrow a rogue military unit to extricate Harley. No one had seen him enter, no one got a good look at him before they were tranquilized. He could just back up, slowly, quietly - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or you could just join us, Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panic set in. Tony had been caught unaware by enemies before, but the chilling voices of the Vikhura made his blood run cold. The group parted in the middle to reveal Harley splayed out on a makeshift throne, casually smoking a cigar. Not even just any cigar, but Tony’s favorite - a goddamn Montecristo number 2. Tony poked his head out from behind the storage rack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said sheepishly.  All eyes were on him. With his eyes adjusting to the dim fluorescent lighting of the warehouse, Tony could finally see why the group was so complacent. Every single one of them had a glossy film over their eyes, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but Tony thought he could see the smallest hint of black smoky tendrils surrounding their bodies. Every single person in the warehouse was possessed by the Vikhura, and Harley was not an exception. In fact, he seemed to possess the leader.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vikhura-Harley beckoned him forward with a wave of his cigar. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Front and center</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His options were pretty limited. He could ask the drones to start their little blitzkrieg but that could result in everyone being killed, including himself. His gut told him to play along. An opportunity would surely present itself. He walked unsteadily to the center of the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” he said finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We don’t have to play this game</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vikhura-Harley’s smile was sickly sweet, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know exactly who we are, and we know what you’ve come here to do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want Harley, that’s all. You can keep infiltrating or whatever I just want the kid,” Tony pleaded. He wasn’t a fan of begging, but any upper hand Tony might have had in this situation was quickly disintegrating. He could feel the circle closing in on him, his feeling of claustrophobia exacerbated by the contemptuous laugh of the Vikhura-Harley. He had literally walked into the lion’s den. If Stephen ever got wind of this he would probably lock Tony in the basement of the Sanctum forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We know… we know what you want. A man who has everything and nothing,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the creature chuckled. It moved Harley’s leg to reveal a mess of wires attached to his ankle. The wires were attached to a glowing metal casing underneath the chair, a digital timer reading glaringly evident.With a flick of his ankle, the timer started counting down from 45 seconds. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A man who has everything and constantly throws everything away. A man who has everything. We will take… everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP THAT!” Tony shouted, powering up his gauntlet. “What are you doing?? What do you want from me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>One man can’t have everything, Tony Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vikhura-Harley sneered, winking at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Either you kill the boy or he blows up this entire city. It is your decision. All or nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony’s breath shuddered. There were eight seconds left on the clock. He had to make a decision right now. If he died here right now, Pepper and Stephen would never forgive him. His kids would grow up - if they grew up - without a father, without protection. If Harley died right now - well, he would never forgive himself. But at the risk of losing an entire goddamn city?? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony closed his eyes, willing the correct choice to burst through his veins and pulled the trigger, sending a repulsor beam straight to the center of Harley’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. When the Darkness Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony deals with the aftermath of his latest encounter with the Vikhura.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Drawn into your mystery<br/>I was just beginning<br/>To see your ghost<br/>But you must know<br/><br/>I'll be here waiting<br/>Hoping, praying that<br/>The sky will guide you home<br/>When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love<br/>Hidden in the sun<br/>For when the darkness comes<br/></i><br/>- Colbie Caillat</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley’s form crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. </p><p>“Enable BLITZ!” Tony hollered, and the drones spun into action, causing bright flashes of light and emitting high pitched noises while showering the group with tranquilizer darts. Tony could feel bodies falling to the ground all around him, could feel people grasping for his legs but his main focus was on dismantling the bomb. It was purely rudimentary in design, but as he took it apart he could see it was capable of great power - almost ten times that of an atom bomb. </p><p>No one was conscious, no one was injured except the crippled form of Harley. He covered Harley’s gaping wounds with suture spray the best he could. </p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., where’s the nearest emergency room?” He asked frantically. Harley wasn’t moving, wasn’t breathing. He didn’t dare ask the A.I. about his vital signs.  </p><p>“Penn Presbytarian, 1.95 miles north,” she dutifully responded. He used his cluster cannon to blow a hole through the roof. He didn’t fucking care. “You can land at their emergency entrance in two minutes. Adjusting coordinates now.” </p><p>As Tony took off, he missed the cloud of black smoke escaping through a portal. </p><p> </p><p>Penn Presbytarian was responsive, but it might have been because of the small crater Tony made when he landed. He gently laid Harley’s feeble form onto a gurney they had rolled out, and told the doctors as much as he could. They immediately got him into surgery. </p><p>His first call was to Helen Cho. If anyone could regenerate organs, if anyone could save him from this medical clusterfuck it would be her. Even though she was still caught up in research in Seoul, the panic in his voice must have frightened her. He chartered a private jet for her and she would arrive as soon as possible. </p><p>He sunk against the wall of the ambulance bay, his armor scraping against the brick wall on the way down. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. He was positively numb. Nurses tried to encourage him to go inside, to drink some water, to move out of the way. But he couldn’t do any of those things. All he could do was sit. </p><p>When he collected his breath and his thoughts, he called Pepper. She picked up immediately. </p><p>“And?” That’s what she opened with. And. He sighed into the speaker, blinking back tears. </p><p>“I think I killed him,” Tony choked. He was watching the orderlies try to clean up the ambulance bay. It would have been funny if he didn’t fly the fastest he had ever pushed his suit before to get there. </p><p>“What? How?” Pepper was shocked, and he could hear her fumbling with something. She was talking to someone else. “Can you watch this? Hey.. hey! You! We gotta go!” Then the attention turned back to him. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Penn Presbytarian,” Tony barely said, letting his phone fall onto his chest. His heavy breaths evolved into full blown tears, the pain and frustration of the day overflowing into steady streams pouring from his eyeballs. He couldn’t even help it. He was just a man in a nanoparticle suit, sitting against a wall in some random neighborhood of Philadelphia, crying his heart out. </p><p>It was almost comforting when he heard the clatter of Pepper’s heels cross the pavilion, a weary master sorcerer not far behind. She was doing her normal Pepper thing, checking him all over for wounds but his head seemed to roll aimlessly around his neck while she did her inspection. She was asking him questions relentlessly but he couldn’t bring himself to respond. Convinced he was injured, with the help of the sorcerer she hauled him to the emergency doors. </p><p>Sat in a wheelchair, a doctor did an initial check but found him to be physically responsive, he was just in shock. They wheeled him to a private room and Tony was vaguely aware people were still flitting around him. It was sweet really, but what did any of that matter? Tony wasn’t the one in the operating room. Tony wasn’t dead. All these people were living and breathing and Tony was just… there. </p><p>“Tell me what happened,” he could hear Pepper say. He had focused his attention on a waste bin in the corner of the room. It’s opening mechanism was faulty, the cover in a permanently open position. They should really get that fixed. “Tony… please, tell me what happened.” </p><p>His eyes slowly focused on her concerned face, her petite hands grasping his while he lay in the hospital bed. Tears spilled out again. </p><p> </p><p>It would be hours until they heard anything from Harley’s surgery. Tony’s suture spray had been a godsend, but Tony was too much of a coward to mention it was his repulsor beams that put Harley in that position in the first place. He had arrived dead, but still warm. The doctors managed to revive his body, but they were still waiting on significant brain activity. Harley was barely able to breathe on his own, but the sutures had at least slowed down lung deterioration. Pepper told them about the doctor they had flown in, and the doctors at Penn Presbytarian agreed to wait. Harley was put into a medically induced coma. </p><p>Tony was inconsolable. It took hours for Pepper to convince him to book a hotel room nearby. She begged with him to come to New York, there was nothing he could do here. But he was adamant that he would stay until Helen Cho arrived, and even after that, he would stay until Harley was stable enough to be transferred to Metro Gen. It was his fault, after all, that any of this happened. It was the least he could do. </p><p>The prognosis wasn’t good. Helen arrived sixteen hours later with most of her lab in tow. Her face screwed up when she saw Harley, and that one withering look sent Tony to the ground. She told him she would do the best she could, but to not hope for the best.</p><p>He spent the first few days in his hotel room, wearing holes in the carpet floor from pacing so much. The hotel received noise complaints from him blasting his music at an ungodly hour. It was all Tony could do to cope. The noise in his brain was so loud the music was the only thing keeping him from ripping his head off entirely. </p><p>A week after Helen arrived, they tried to revive Harley from the medical coma but to no avail. He wasn’t responding in the slightest, even with Helen’s newly-grown organs and other medical miracles she had implemented. He showed vague signs of brain activity, but it wasn’t enough for Helen to consider the operations a success. Tony was distraught. </p><p>That night, he took the train back to New York City like the loser he knew he was. Helen promised she would stay as long as it took, but Tony wasn’t exactly filled with optimism. Any medical miracle that might have occurred wouldn’t save Harley. The kid was brain dead for a few minutes. Even if he was revived, there was a chance he would be a shell of the person he was. He wouldn’t be the same kid who saved Tony’s ass back in 2013. Wouldn’t be the same kid who begged to be a part of the Avengers. Wouldn’t be the same kid who looked at Tony as a father figure, but Tony imagined that illusion had been dissolved prior to the accident anyway. </p><p>His first stop was to a liquor store on the way to Stark Tower. He hadn’t told Pepper he was back in the city. The neon sign blazing ALCOHOL CIGARETTES SCRATCHIES appealed to him. He burst into the store, its annoying bell ringing on the door. He found a short man behind the plexiglass counter. </p><p>“Do you have a case of Laphroaig 17 year single malt?” He asked shortly, throwing his platinum credit card on the counter. </p><p>“Y-yes,” the man stuttered.</p><p>“Great, get it,” Tony continued.The man scurried away from the counter to the back room. People weren’t supposed to wear hoodies and sunglasses in liquor stores like these, but he was fucking Tony Stark. They could deal with it for a minute. The man came back, heaving the box onto the counter and quietly rang the bottles in. He blanched at the total.</p><p>“Are you sure man?” The man squeaked.</p><p> “Do you want the sale or not?” Tony quipped, reaching for his card. The man nodded his head vigorously.</p><p> “Ok… your total comes to sixteen hundred and eighty-four dollars and eighteen cents. Anything else I can get for you today?” He meekly recovered.</p><p> “No. Charge it.”</p><p>“Hey… are you Tony Stark?”</p><p>Tony whipped off his sunglasses, his eyes sure to be red and puffy from his emotional train ride. “So what? You got something to say? Say it. SAY IT.”</p><p>The cashier quickly recoiled and shoved the case through the plexiglass barrier. “No sir, enjoy your scotch.” </p><p> </p><p>He sat in the darkness sipping his scotch. The tower had been vacant in the last few months, save for his occasional escape to his lab. The room smelled slightly musty but Tony couldn’t bring himself to go to the penthouse. He couldn’t look Pepper in the eye, couldn’t look Morgan and James in the eye like everything was okay. Nothing was okay. He was a fucking disaster and he couldn’t even call Stephen to tell him about it. </p><p>Everything about this situation was <em> so fucked up </em>. He wanted to hurl himself off the tower and just be done with everything once and for all. Ever since the Vikhura had made themselves known Tony had just encountered shit show after shit show. It was uncontrollable. First, that goddamn parallel dimension, then Rhodey, and now Harley.</p><p>And the worst thing was he couldn’t remember jack shit about the parallel dimension. One minute he was mackin with Stephen’s alternate self, and the next he was being rescued but he was told there were probable weeks in between those events. He’d never told Stephen what he did with the other Stephen, but if the chronology was correct up until that point, Tony still was missing a couple of weeks at least. </p><p>Any time he tried to think about it he became so exhausted he forgot what he was trying to do. He tried to write it down but all that came out were scribbles. He tried to meditate on it like Stephen would have, but he was completely blocked out. It made no sense, but with everything that had been happening Tony rarely had time to think about it. </p><p>That didn’t even include the horrid dreams he was having. He couldn't remember every single one, but on occasion he would wake up remembering his feelings. His feelings of anger, of resentment, of insecurity, of pain. He couldn’t remember where any of those feelings came from, but it was no wonder why he woke up with his hands around Stephen’s neck. He was so <em> angry </em> and he didn’t know exactly why.</p><p>He tried to remember what the Vikhura had said to him.  The very first time they encountered the Vikhura, it seemed like the attack was aimed at Stephen. Rhodey’s death was an obvious attack on Tony. And now there was Harley, and that footage that Carol had shown them. Was it after both Stephen and Tony, or just Tony?</p><p>Rhodey was dead. Harley was as good as dead. It would only be a matter of time before they came for Pepper and the kids. And she <em> laughed </em> in his face when he asked her to relocate. Nothing short of an atom bomb set to detonate in Central Park would get her to leave and Tony even entertained that thought for a few minutes. But the real problem was Tony. If it wasn’t for him no one would be dead and Stephen wouldn’t be off in another galaxy leaving Earth vulnerable to who knows what. Well, the Vikhura for one, but they had made it abundantly clear they were already here working under the “bumbling humans” noses. What chance did Tony even have? What chance did any of them have? </p><p>Tony giggled as he thought about the millions of timelines Stephen had seen when they were preparing to battle Thanos. Fourteen million versions and every single iteration depended on some stupid choice Tony made. He had to laugh. He was the fucking Chosen One with the fate of the universe constantly thrown into his calloused hands. It was inane to think about the ramifications of all of it. </p><p>Maybe it was the booze talking. He was almost done with his first bottle, and the last few months of not drinking had left his tolerance extremely low. He’d picked up a few packs of Camel cigarettes and he was certainly puffing his way through those. He hadn’t smoked in years, but Tony’s new “fuck it” attitude seemed to extend to his lungs as well as his liver. Hell, he blew Harley’s organs to shit. Why would Tony need <em> his </em> organs to work? </p><p>He remembered the last time he’d gotten “drop to the floor” plastered. Or rather, the time he got black out drunk before the Vikhura started fucking up his life. It was about Stephen, that time… Stephen had broken up with him, seemingly out of the blue, and it took several bottles of scotch for Tony to come to the realization that he loved him. </p><p>Tony loved Stephen. He loved how easygoing he was, even though anyone else might have thought he was an uptight jerk. Stephen truly rolled with the punches, even when Tony accidentally punched him in the face, or when Tony punched his ex-boyfriend in the face. Stephen wasn’t afraid to call Tony out on his bullshit, and the fact that Tony often listened to him was the largest differentiation between their relationship and his relationship with Pepper. </p><p>But no matter how great Stephen was, Tony couldn’t help but feel a pang of betrayal. Tony was in so much pain, experiencing so much emotional turmoil, and Stephen was nowhere to be found. Pepper was busy being watched by the watchdog (who apparently had given up on Tony and focused on the kids) and Tony actually felt they were much safer across the park. Natasha was only available by phone call, it would literally take two thirds of a day for her to arrive. He could call Steve Rogers, probably, but the man was so infuriatingly self righteous it often put Tony in a worse mood than what he started off with. </p><p>Maybe he didn’t even deserve Stephen. Maybe he didn’t deserve his love, his patience, his talents. Stephen was always running around picking up Tony’s messes, and now that he wasn’t here, Tony was completely floundering. It was hard enough trying to picture how pathetic he was truly being, but he couldn’t help but wallow in self pity. None of this would have happened if he would have just died like in one of those timelines Stephen saw. He never would have dragged Stephen down the cesspool that was his life, Rhodey would be alive, Harley wouldn’t be in the hospital in a coma with a fucking cavern in his chest, and all of his friends and family would be out of danger. It was all his fault.</p><p>He could barely stand. He could barely keep his eyes open. Every ounce of his being shouted at him to go to bed, but a nagging part of his brain begged him to go to the landing platform and just end it all. He stumbled out the giant bay doors, a bottle in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. He laughed thinking about how easy it would be. Ripping off his arc reactor, he took a swig from his bottle and tossed it aside. He’d landed here so many times, fought up here, loved up here. He’d had his first date with Stephen on the level below. </p><p>Stephen would be angry with him, for sure. But it wouldn’t be Tony’s problem anymore. He wouldn’t have any problems. He’d had a will set up ever since Thanos, and Pepper and the kids would be set for the next few generations. If he jumped, the Vikhura couldn’t haunt him any longer. He would be free. </p><p>With one deep breath, Tony stepped off the platform of Stark Tower.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Seed Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old friend of Doctor Strange helps Tony navigate The Gorge, a mystical realm used to discover hidden truths. </p>
<p>“Think of it this way,” she said, her demeanor unwavering and peaceful in the face of the obstinate engineer, “I am a computer program with a specific job and while I may physically represent a person who did exist, I do not exist beyond this realm and as such, cannot portal or communicate with the Sorcerer Supreme.”<br/>Tony winced. This didn’t bode well for him. “So how do I get out of here?”<br/>“By completing the journey.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Just like the seed<br/>I don't know where to go<br/>Through dirt and shadow, I grow<br/>I'm reaching light through the struggle<br/>Just like the seed<br/>I'm chasing the wonder<br/>I unravel myself<br/>All in slow motion<br/></i><br/>-AURORA<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was falling, blissfully falling. Panic set in the first second or two, but slowly Tony came to accept his fate. He counted in his head - he should definitely be dead by now. It didn’t take that long to fall from that height. He should be making contact with the pavement any second now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking his eyes open, he realized he was staring up at a brilliant blue sky. That was slightly peculiar, considering when he jumped the sun was just setting. He was ruminating on the possibilities - he had shifted orientation, now falling with his back to the ground, and he couldn’t remember actively trying to move. But why was the sky </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And why wasn’t he surrounded by skyscrapers and Stark Tower? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his velocity decreasing, he tried to turn his head to look at the ground but couldn’t. Instead, he landed. Hard. The first thing Tony noticed was the fucking sand. He coughed, a cloud of sand embracing him upon impact, finding its way into his lungs. So… that was strange. When he felt he could move his neck, he looked around. Sand for miles. Great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another noticeable change was whatever pleasant buzz he had from downing that scotch had disappeared. It was unwelcomingly replaced by an overwhelming awareness of his physical body. Places that Tony didn’t even know existed ached, his back was out of line and he thought his neck was broken when he landed. Maybe he was dead. Maybe this was hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked for a couple of miles in an arbitrary direction. The sun was beating down and Tony was sure he was going to die (again) from the heat. He wasn’t even in his comfy bathrobe anymore, he was dressed in some dirty cargo pants and had a pathetic excuse for a shirt, a raggedy white undershirt. If this was hell, Satan certainly knew how to piss off Tony Stark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The endless desert made him think of Afghanistan, but at least there was the slight comfort of mountains in the distance. Hell, he’d be thrilled to see a goddamn cloud in the sky, but there was nothing. Just sand, the sun, and him. Can one die of thirst in the afterlife? This was fucking pointless, but maybe if he kept walking there would be something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the next few miles, his optimism had depleted. He was done. He sat stubbornly in the sand. The sun hadn’t even moved, hadn’t made a point to approach the horizon in the slightest. This probably was hell, and he would just spend the next eternity boiling in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck’s the point?” He shouted to no one in particular. “Whoever you are, whatever this is, this is a really ill-conceived notion of the afterlife, you know that, right? The fuck am I supposed to do here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do whatever you want to do, Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” A low, calming, female voice said. Tony turned his head to follow the voice. A bright light had appeared and out of it stepped a bald woman dressed in pristine white robes. She held out her arms in a welcoming fashion, continuing to speak while Tony’s mouth gaped in confusion. “Welcome to the Gorge. I am the Ancient One, and I am here to guide you on your journey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shielded his eyes from the new brightness. “Excuse me, what the fuck? What journey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Gorge is a mystical realm where one may discover hidden truths to heal one’s soul. You have been sent here by the Sorcerer Supreme who deeply regrets not being here to guide you himself, but to my understanding, he is currently on a mission,” the Ancient One said serenely. She had a peculiar face, a petite frame and Tony couldn’t help but notice her hawkish appearance. She was frightening and soothing at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can tell the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorcerer Supreme </span>
  </em>
  <span>that this is total bullshit,” he remarked, not even bothering to get up from his makeshift seat on the ground. He threw sand at her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, I’m just a projection,” she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just … portal outta here?” Tony looked around the barren landscape, annoyed as ever at his current predicament.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it this way,” she said, her demeanor unwavering and peaceful in the face of the obstinate engineer, “I am a computer program with a specific job and while I may physically represent a person who did exist, I do not exist beyond this realm and as such, cannot portal or communicate with the Sorcerer Supreme.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony winced. This didn’t bode well for him. “So how do I get out of here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By completing the journey.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She entertained his boorishness for a little while longer, accepting the insults in stride and not giving into his petulant behavior. He was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stephen when he got out of here. Typical magical bullshit, like Tony was supposed to go through some monk-level self-reasoning when all he wanted to do was end it all. He had to laugh, he wasn’t even in control of his own life. He had Papa Strange lurking over his shoulder, even in the “afterlife”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Tony had completed his temper tantrum she set the sun in the mystical realm, much to Tony’s relief. Together they built a campfire, her conjuring firewood, and he setting up the stacks like the good ol’ Boy Scout in him knew how to do. He sat staring into the flickering flames, marveling at how the physical pain in his body had quickly recovered, and that hours had probably passed and there wasn’t the hint of hunger in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever you’re ready,” The Ancient One said quietly, and held out her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what, we’re just going to ‘Ghost of Christmas Past’ this shit?” He begrudgingly stood and  took her hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said simply, and everything went black. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When did you have your first sip of alcohol</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her voice resonated in the darkness. Tony tried to blink but nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was ten,” he said, but not out loud. She was laced to his inner monologue, unaware of his physical body but as he thought, an image came to his mind’s eye. “My parents were throwing a party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His vision flashed to their penthouse apartment in the upper west side. Tony hated that building, hated that apartment. Every inch of that place reminded him of his empty childhood. His parents were never home and if they were, they were on their way to go somewhere else. The only real time he ever got with them was their family vacations, and most of the contact time was en route in private planes or fancy cars. His mother understood his frustrations, but her obligations as New York’s finest socialite kept her from being sympathetic for too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spent most of his time with their elderly butler, a lovely English gentleman named Edwin Jarvis. His grandfather always thought it a bit uncouth that young Tony loved to follow Jarvis around and help with the duties. Honestly, Tony just loved the attention. Jarvis was patient and kind, two traits he never witnessed from his pigheaded father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this particular party, his mother was throwing a fundraiser and had invited the wealthiest people in the country. He might not have remembered this day, except he had taken apart his computer and successfully put it back together without his father noticing. He remembered acting more annoying than usual, running around while the service staff decorated the place and threw Tony out of the receiving hall repeatedly. Even Jarvis had yelled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the real memorable moment was after dinner, when the festivities had truly started and Jarvis had collapsed in the parlor. Horrified, Tony fought his way through the crowd of white gloves to meet his beloved friend on the floor, unmoving. He burst into tears as he shook the older man, demanding him to get up. He felt a pair of strong hands hoist him upwards, prompting him to turn around and face the angry face of his father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, you stupid child - go to your room,” Howard had said sternly, his eyes bulging, his hands shaking Tony ever so slightly. Tony ripped himself from his father’s grip, and weaved through the crowd again, crying. As he trotted through the hallway he spotted the antique cellarette his mother always told him not to touch, and opened the lid. Tuning out the sounds of the hysterical adults, Tony grabbed the first bottle he saw, snuck it under his arm, and ran to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much for the ten year old to get tipsy, and Tony wouldn’t remember his mother coming in later, uncurling the scotch bottle from his tiny hands and tucking him in properly with a kiss on the forehead. He didn’t even speak to his parents until well into the next day, when they sat him in front of their grotesquely embellished fireplace and told him Jarvis was dead. It would be the first real loss of Tony’s young life, signifying a loss of innocence. His best friend and confidante was dead, and his parents hopped onto a plane to go to a conference that evening. He was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father promised he would find a competent replacement for Jarvis, but instead Tony was rewarded with a fearsome troll of a woman named Olga. She would remain his nanny for far too long, only stopping when he terminated her contract upon his parents death at age 17. He wasn’t sure why he still had to have a nanny on his summers home from college, but that was up to Howard and Maria Stark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was this the first time your father betrayed your trust?” He heard the voice of the Ancient One waft through his memories. He had to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. The first thing in my memory was him promising to teach me to ride a bike,” he scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who taught you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So your relationship with alcohol -” She started to pry, but he cut her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this journey was supposed to be about </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidden</span>
  </em>
  <span> truths?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no secret you are an alcoholic,” she said scathingly, “But as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> might be a mystery to most, even yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was doubtful. Tony might be a drunk but he wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew he drank a lot when he was upset, when he couldn’t think of a valid reason to be sober. That was pretty often as of late, but any time he was with someone he loved and doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had no reason to drink. When he was working a lot he was too busy to drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I drink when I’m sad, point blank.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You use your drinking problem like you use your sunglasses,” The Ancient One posited, “You hide from your true feelings and avoid tackling personal issues, letting them sit and fester until they become someone else’s problem or inevitably blow up in your face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony balked. “Excuse </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“2010. You get plastered at your own party, flirt with Natasha who was Pepper’s assistant at the time, and ignore your friends pleas to tone it down, causing Rhodey to come in and save you from yourself,” she continued. “Sound familiar?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was dying, I thought it was going to be my last birthday ever!” He said defensively. His mind’s eye zoned in on the disappointment clear in Pepper’s face, but he remembered being so out of it he didn’t particularly care. He remembered how dirty and wonderful it felt to proposition Natasha in his bedroom, and it weirded him out immensely to think about years later, but if Rhodey hadn’t come in and ruined the evening, he absolutely would have slept with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> about your predicament, instead choosing to act selfishly and how did that work out for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was like a decade ago, give me a break, I’m different now,” if the Ancient One could see his face right now, he would be frowning. A man can change a lot in ten years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few months ago immediately after Colonel Rhodes died during the second Vikhura attack, what did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... got drunk and flew into a building,” he thought quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In a different state</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she reminded him harshly. “You didn’t let Stephen help you, didn’t let Pepper help you. The two people who mean the most to you in the world and you wouldn’t even let them watch over you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a child, I don’t need a babysitter!” He said defiantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your track record proves otherwise, Mr. Stark,” she spat out. “And this last little bender of yours does nothing to help your case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not on trial, but thanks for the metaphor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you do this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She demanded, and he could feel her presence dig deeper in his mind. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you tell yourself growing up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He searched his memories, trying to remember. He certainly did have a mantra before “billionaire, genius, playboy” got etched into his brain, but what was it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone lies, everyone dies,” she finished for him. “You’ve told yourself for years that no one will be there for you and again and again you push away people who are ridiculously loyal, so much so that maybe you don’t even deserve them. Rhodey was by your side for over 25 years, Pepper for over 15, and now you are taking Stephen’s loyalty and dragging it through the mud. You need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tony, or you’ll never break this cycle.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t want to break the cycle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The attitude of a cynic,” he could almost hear her sigh. “You want to break this cycle or you will lose everything you ungratefully acquired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could have slapped her, if he had any feeling of his physical body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you possibly foster relationships with your children, with your mentees if you never learn from your mistakes? What good comes from doing the bare minimum? You have wonderful people in your life, Tony, and if you keep doing what you are doing, you will die </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered how hurt Morgan looked the first time he dismissed her to go find excuses to be with Stephen, how betrayed she looked when he moved out of the lakehouse for the first time. He remembered looking up at the faces of the concerned Avengers when he got blitzed in Stark Tower last year, Natasha being so sweet and Thor laughing out loud at the horrible outcome of his dating life. He remembered brushing off Stephen’s disappointment the day of Rhodey’s funeral, tucking it away for another drinking binge. He hated himself. Why did he always have to drink so much? Stephen wasn’t a stranger to addiction, but in that regard, he was a much stronger person than Tony. One always felt the pull to succumb, but Stephen was the one in their relationship to wake up every day and make the decision to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tony was impulsive and childish, stubborn and forthright. He did what he wanted when he wanted, and not necessarily with any regard for those he might hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you see what we are doing here, let’s move onto your savior complex,” the Ancient One stirred his memories and he found himself thinking about a certain time in Stuttgart. “What can you tell me about your relationship with Steve Rogers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was initially going to be one chapter but I mean c'mon, you can't dissect Tony Stark's personality flaws in 2500 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Seed Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve Rogers’ words echoed in Tony’s brain. Certainly they had become more than coworkers over the years, at one point Tony entertained the term ‘friends’, but at the beginning, Tony thought he was the most bullheaded man he had ever met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was impossible. He remembered his first impression of America’s favorite goody-two-shoes. He was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>righteous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Rogers always wanted to do the right thing, no matter who it benefited. The major problem with that, of course, was that whole issue that split up the Avengers and it would have been for good if Bruce hadn’t been launched into the grand staircase of the Sanctum that fateful day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always a way out - you know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span> It would be remiss for Tony to say he didn’t have something to gain from his natural rivalry with the Cap. However reluctantly they worked together, doing whatever it took to accomplish their goal, they worked in tandem. Where Tony floundered, Steve flourished. Tony specifically (and to this day) designed his suit to be able to punch as hard as Steve could. It wasn’t until recent years that he’d actually been able to do that, but the motivation stayed the same. </span></p><p>
  <span>His mind wandered to the Avengers Compound when they were discussing the Sokovia Accords. Hungover and annoyed, Tony didn’t want to put up with Steve’s shit that day. Even Nat wasn’t her normal sarcastic self, choosing to side with Tony for once. Cold day in hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were separated from Pepper then,” he heard the Ancient One remind him. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several reasons. Tony was just being Tony. He worked in his lab instead of spending time with her. He overruled a decision she made in the company and dissolved an entire sector overnight. At every turn he was undermining her decisions and resorting to being the self-serving jackoff he knew how to be. They disagreed vehemently over the Sokovia Accords. Pepper thought he was selling their souls, he thought it was the only way out. If there was a fight about it Tony wasn’t there for it - he simply went upstairs after being in the lab for a few days to discover she had moved out, and that was that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was the reason he was particularly harsh to Steve during that time - or maybe it was just that he knew who murdered his parents and completely threw Tony’s friendship out the window for his relic of a friend Bucky. It was clear where Steve’s loyalty lied and with a few years distance and a war or two Tony could forgive him for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hate Steve Rogers?” She asked, pointing his mind to the time they were fighting each other in Siberia. He had always (playfully) wanted to hit that gleeful smirk off of Steve’s face, but the footage Zemo had shown them and the fact that Steve had known </span>
  <em>
    <span>all that time</span>
  </em>
  <span> just made Tony snap. That little fucker had seriously decided to play god with Tony’s life. Was he redeemed at all? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I needed you, as in past tense. That trumps what you need. It’s too late, buddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Steve was perfectly in the right place at all times but never available when Tony needed him. It was infuriating. Where the hell was he when those freaky aliens sent by Thanos were invading New York? He was out being aloof and exiled and blah blah blah but goddamn it, Stephen Strange was right there. Steve talked the talk but didn’t walk the walk. He was the perfect amalgamation of his idealized self - only showing up when the cameras were rolling or when he had something to prove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed in him, or are you disappointed in you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Tony dismissed her comment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not see the striking similarity between you and Captain Rogers,” she continued completely unfazed,  “but perhaps he is particularly grating to you in that you see in him your own personal failures. You couldn’t save Peter and you couldn’t save your parents, and yet you pointed the blame elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did the best I could!” Tony shouted in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “I said we'd lose. You said, ‘we'll do that together too.’ Guess what, Cap? We lost, and you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, not the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pre</span>
  <em>
    <span>vengers, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is Captain America a reflection of Iron Man? If Iron Man couldn’t save Colonel Rhodes or Harley is it Iron Man’s fault or is it yours?” Tony wanted to rip the Ancient One out of his skull, her words irritating him more and more every second.  “Is it your fault? Where do you draw the line?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I draw the line when the work is finished,” Tony said adamantly, but he knew even then that was a lie. His work was never finished. He didn’t even know what his goal was. When could he rest?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You draw the line when you risk all that you have. How many times have you risked your life for the supposed </span>
  <em>
    <span>greater good</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Her sardonic tone filled his head and he mentally rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rhetorical question, surely. Pick a year and Tony had probably almost killed himself trying to save someone or something at least once. This never came as a surprise to Pepper, but Stephen thought it was Tony’s stupidity leaking out into real-life decisions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you risk your life because you feel that’s all you have to offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think your rapid departure from the planet Earth would be more beneficial to those who love you?” It would stop the Vikhura attacks, for one. Stephen could focus on </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> saving the planet instead of cleaning up constantly after Tony’s drunken antics. Pepper could move on finally, maybe find a romance that didn’t destroy her faith in people. Peter, at least, would inherit all of Tony’s toys and could grow and learn and experiment in his own time. The Avengers could carry on doing fuck all for all Tony cared. It honestly seemed like a win-win situation for all parties involved. “It might not be apparent right now, but I can assure you your presence in their lives is far more advantageous than your absence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already killed myself, what more do you want?” He would absolutely murder the Ancient One a million times right now for a scotch on the rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to make a point clear to you, Mr. Stark -” She began, but he quickly interrupted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, lady, I’m bad news bears. Wherever I go, shit happens. They’d be better off without me.” His mind wandered to a day with Pepper and the kids at the zoo. James, of course, had no idea what was going on, but Morgan ran off to her favorite exhibit. Happy plodded along behind her, and Tony watched as Pepper took James off to go look at some colorful birds. They really didn’t need him. He was merely a bystander in his own life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve fantasized about your own demise for so long, maybe you’ve overlooked the ramifications of your death,” He thought about his brief encounter with a future Morgan after he had died at the hands of Thanos. She had said they were all okay. Not knowing he was on his way back to the land of the living, he had been comforted at the time. She knew that her father had made the greatest sacrifice for all of mankind. It seemed dramatic, after the fact, and maybe it should have given him more perspective on the impact his life had on others. Ever since Stephen brought him back, Tony’s life had been in total turmoil. The Ancient One could sense the burden weighing on Tony’s mind. “What about Stephen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him?” Tony snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s destined to be the greatest sorcerer of all time. But he is still merely mortal, prone to human error and inadequacy. What’s to prevent him from withdrawing to the dark dimension entirely?” She asked him seriously. Tony studied her strange face, her irises so dark he couldn’t make out her pupils.  He paused to think of an answer, so she continued. “You’ve already seen him at his lowest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh have I?” He quipped, getting increasingly more annoyed with her cryptic statements. He was tired of this probe, tired of existing in this probable purgatory. He just wanted out. He wanted to hold Stephen close and apologize for being such a selfish prat, apologize for making Stephen go through this bullshit. The Ancient One leaned in, her face inches from his and he saw her arm moving in his peripherals. When the hell had Tony seen Stephen so broken?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, if you just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember.</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”She placed her fingers on his third eye and immediately he felt himself falling backwards, the blue skies quickly dissolving in a vacuum of space. He watched, paralyzed, as galaxies flew before him, the very scope of the multiverse flashing before his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimensions away, Stephen received an alert from Wong. The portal to the Gorge had been activated. He felt his blood pressure rise, the familiar unease taking over his body as his palms began to shake and sweat pooled on his upper lip. He closed his eyes and clasped his trembling hands to his forehead, willing the panic not to set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Doc?” The intrepid voice of Carol Danvers interrupted his thoughts, and he managed to swallow the bile forming in his throat long enough to give her a weak smile. She rubbed his back for a moment, her silence a sign of solitude. They’d had a rough few days searching the Triangulum galaxy. If they’d been getting close to the Vikhura homeworld, they wouldn’t have known. Each attempt to seek out a new planet was doomed in one way or the other, and they couldn’t tell if it was Vikhura sabotage or just really bad luck. The Guardians were starting to bicker and even though Stephen and Carol were among the most even-keeled, the tension was starting to get to them. She smiled consolingly, only to be called away by that irritating raccoon. He watched her hop up and leave. However good her intentions were, she had no idea what Stephen was going through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God or gods, whatever was up there answering prayers - Stephen just hoped Tony was ok. He knew he wasn’t, otherwise the portal wouldn’t have been activated. But he hoped he had done the right thing. Wanda had warned him of the possible consequences, and Stephen knew this could very well destroy his and Tony’s relationship but it wasn’t just about them anymore. This was about saving Tony. This was about preserving his sanity and using any means necessary to save his life. Even if Tony never looked at him the same way ever again, Stephen had to make this choice, and however much it gutted him inside, he knew it was the right one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had to know the truth.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Villain!Stephen in the next chapter, warning tags to be added</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Releasing The Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Rape / non-con elements in this chapter. </p><p>Tony finally remembers what happened between him and Stephen in the alternate dimension.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>What do you see in the dark<br/>when the demons come for you<br/>If only you could have seen<br/>how fucked up my life used to be<br/>Its all these demons haunting me<br/>Its all these little things trapped inside of me<br/>Releasing me from all my sin<br/>It's taken me all of my anger<br/>And taken me all of my hate<br/>To learn how my life came together<br/></i><br/>-Godsmack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He didn’t take it well, Mr. Stark,” Brian stuttered, his face becoming redder every second. “He… </span>
  </em>
  <span>did </span>
  <em>
    <span>things .” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A slamming noise down the hallway snapped Brian out of his somber trance. He quickly exited the library. Stephen Strange had returned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What news from Kathmandu?” Tony leaned against the doorway to Stephen’s study, watching as he unpacked hastily, throwing books down carelessly onto his desk. Stephen made no motion to answer. “Hope the in-flight meal wasn’t too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a joke, geez,” he folded his arms. “Tough crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might have had a light and airy relationship with Stephen Strange in your dimension, but I’ll remind you once more, Mr. Stark, I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Stephen, and as such, I don’t appreciate the same malarkey your Stephen might consider endearing,” Stephen threw his rucksack to the ground. Tony studied the scarred facial features of the sorcerer, the most prominent reminder that this man was most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the same. “I’ll meet you in the first floor library to discuss my findings, but for now, I need peace. Please leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Tony muttered, sidling awkwardly away from the door frame. He felt the rush of wind from the door closing behind him, undoubtedly magicked shut as soon as Tony was out of the way. Whatever the sorcerer had discovered had put him in a worse mood than before, even Brian had skittered clear and preoccupied himself with menial tasks to stay out of the sorcerer’s way. Tony was sure he was about to receive bad news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the flood of new memories, Tony soon discovered his time in the alternate dimension hadn’t been all rainbows and butterflies. His memories had been modified from the time the sorcerer had returned from the Kamar-Taj. Tony knew from the beginning that this Stephen was different; this Stephen was dark. This Stephen had lost the one thing he loved most in the world - Tony Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It crept up so quietly Tony barely noticed. The sly comments, the shifty looks. Unsatisfied with the answer Stephen had procured (which was essentially just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>have patience</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Tony had absolutely none), Tony spent the next few days quizzing the sorcerer on all of the possibilities. He pulled out sources from the Sanctum’s libraries, irritating Strange so much he simply walked away whenever Tony came near. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was nearly asleep in his bedroom when he heard the door creak. He rolled over, squinting at the cloaked figure in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I can help you with, Doc?” He asked cautiously. Stephen had spent the last several nights pacing the third floor. Tony was no stranger to insomnia, some nights he didn’t even sleep here - but hiding in his bedroom was a good way to escape the wrath of the disgruntled sorcerer. He pulled the quilt on his bed up to cover his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stephen said matter-of-factly, and stepped inside the bedroom. Now in total darkness, Tony heard the click of the lock. He moved to reach for the lamp but was unnerved to feel Stephen’s hand firmly grip his wrist. “There will be none of that, Mr. Stark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-” Tony began, but in seconds orange tendrils of light erupted from Stephen’s fingertips and secured themselves around Tony’s wrists and ankles, latching them to the bed posts. The quilt flew off the bed, leaving Tony displayed spreadeagle in his pajamas. “The fuck are you playing at, Strange?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s face was now illuminated by the light emanating from the magical ropes. A smile crept across his lips, and Tony could make out the barest glint from his teeth. Tony struggled to free himself, but to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a shame, you know,” Stephen sighed, “I consider it serendipitous that you should be sent to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider it bad luck,” Tony gritted his teeth. “Set me free, you monsterfucker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been far too long,” Stephen leaned over Tony’s face, his eyes studying Tony’s clear frustration. He breathed in slowly, but when Tony made a move to bite him he blasted another magical rope to hold down Tony’s neck. “I missed our little back and forth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen licked the length of Tony’s face, Tony wincing as he felt his stubble move against the sorcerer’s tongue. This was so, so wrong. Satisfied with his work, Stephen sat back to admire the view. He watched Tony’s heaving chest, getting excited thinking about the fine musculature underneath his shirt. He loved how the bonds forced Tony to struggle, forced him to show off the years he had put into maintaining his strong shoulders and arms. The shirt really had to go. He conjured a scalpel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Stark. One false move,” he warned, and with a surgeon’s precision, began cutting Tony’s shirt off. It wasn’t efficient, but Stephen was deriving great pleasure from watching Tony stiffen as the scalpel got insanely close to his skin. As he got close to Tony’s belly button, pleased to see the rippling abs beneath, he dug in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! I didn’t move!” Tony shouted in surprise, looking down as a small drop of blood formed on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops,” Stephen grinned, ripping Tony’s shirt off the rest of the way. He leant down and kissed Tony’s exposed chest, kissing a trail down to his small incision. He suckled the blood in his mouth, swirling it around with his tongue before planting a kiss on Tony’s reluctant lips. “I don’t know if you’ll enjoy this, but just know that I will, immensely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll scream,” Tony threatened, feeling how weak of a response that was before he said it. Stephen merely chuckled in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Who will come save you, the dimwit named Brian? He wouldn’t even be able to open the door, let alone hear you through it. It’s adorable that you think you can get out of this.” He sat back and palmed Tony’s clothed length, feeling the swelling organ slowly come to life. Tony glared at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this. This isn’t you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Stephen said succinctly, removing his robes to reveal his naked body. His erection jutted out, swollen and leaking. He ripped Tony’s pajama pants off unceremoniously, the ropes disabling for seconds only to allow the fabric to be removed. He positioned himself at Tony’s entrance, his hand sneaking towards Tony’s neck as Tony’s pupils dilated in fear. “This is me without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself inside of Tony, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as Tony’s muscles pushed back against the sudden intrusion. Tony cried out as Stephen thrust in again, brutal and unwavering. Every inch of his asshole burned while his muscles contracted painfully. Stephen’s hand snaked around Tony’s neck, gripping firmly and interlocking with the magical ropes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I missed this,” Stephen grunted between thrusts, and with a flick of his fingers, commanded the ropes around Tony’s ankles to rise, forcing his legs in the air. Stephen groaned as his thrusts became deeper. He looked down at his cock disappearing into Tony’s abused hole. “Always so tight for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony almost laughed. Of course he was tight, not like anyone had spent a second preparing him or anything. Tony was hysterical and confused. He came to the Sanctum to be safe and found himself being violated instead. His brain shut down temporarily as he assessed the situation. Stephen was pounding away, mindlessly using Tony’s body for his own pleasure when he finally noticed Tony wasn’t responding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he snapped, grabbing Tony by the chin. “I want you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowed down, almost pulling out. Tony winced as he felt Stephen’s bulbous head tease his sore rim, now slick with blood and preejaculate. Stephen pushed back in, angling his cock towards Tony’s prostate. He smiled as Tony turned his head, embarrassed by the reaction the sorcerer was getting from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, darling,” Stephen growled, pinching Tony’s nipples lightly, grinding his hips at a devastatingly slow pace. “I’m the one who gives you pleasure, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the only one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen leant down and captured Tony’s open mouth in a searing kiss, capturing Tony’s moans as his pain turned to pleasure. Tears unwillingly escaped Tony’s eyes and he couldn’t help but panic, feeling his own cock brush the sorcerer’s stomach. Stephen kissed his way to Tony’s neck, enjoying the small gasps ejecting from the bound man beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tried to connect the puzzle pieces before him. His eyes fluttered open, his brain primarily focused on Stephen’s cock inside of him, his tongue tracing circles on his neck. Stephen’s trembling hands were roaming his body, squeezing and massaging anywhere they could. He was horrified and turned on, the sensations threatening to overwhelm his sense and god he just wanted Stephen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stephen’s thrusts increased in speed and Tony was dying for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Stephen chastised, grabbing the tip of Tony’s penis, putting pressure on his frenulum. “You may only cum when I say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen paused then, catching his breath, and slowly removed his cock. He gripped himself, pumping slowly, and brought his massive organ to Tony’s lips. He rubbed the head aggressively against Tony’s closed mouth, the coppery scent of blood filling his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck,” he commanded, “or I’ll have Brian find you like this in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s jaw popped open and Stephen guided himself in, his balls heavy on Tony’s chin. He wove his hands through Tony’s hair, his thumb caressing Tony’s wrinkled forehead as he tried to take in as much of the sorcerer as he could. Losing his self control, Stephen began to pound roughly into Tony’s mouth, ignoring Tony’s attempts to gasp for air. Just when Tony thought he was going to lose consciousness he felt Stephen hold his head in place, his nose buried in Stephen’s pubic hair, Stephen’s cock throbbing down his throat. Semen pooled in Tony’s mouth and Stephen held his pulsing cock to Tony’s upper lip, sending a spurt down Tony’s nose. Tony sputtered as Stephen pinched his nose shut, forcing him to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Stark?” Stephen asked, his hand returning to Tony’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to cum,” Tony tried to beg with his eyes, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smirked, sitting back to steal a look at Tony’s strained erection. It looked painful, the veins threatening to burst, the head looking ready to explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I’m exerted after this evening’s activities,” Stephen said wistfully, gracefully getting off the bed and putting his robes back on. “Maybe a night tied to your bed will help you reconsider asking for things you don’t deserve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen left the room with the door ajar, ignoring the stream of profanities coming from the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left Tony in that bed for days, taking his pleasure when he wanted it. Brian spoon fed him at allotted hours, sponge bathing him while he soiled himself. It was thoroughly humiliating. Tony spent hours staring at the ceiling, wondering when Stephen would return. Stephen was frustratingly good at making Tony feel amazing with his cock, but he never told Tony he could cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was torture. Tony was constantly on edge, getting excited just hearing Stephen’s footsteps come down the hallway. He had turned into some sort of desperate on-call slut, just anxious and needy and ready to please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Tony came, Stephen was taking him roughly from behind. Every single thrust was hitting his prostate just right, and Stephen was dragging his nails down Tony’s back in just the right way. He grabbed onto Tony’s hips and started thrusting forcefully. Tony was flying. He didn’t care that he was sore, didn’t care that he was filthy, didn’t care that Stephen didn’t even think of him as a person because frankly, that was extremely low on his priority list. He was beginning to lose all tangible thought, his brain shutting down just focusing on the powerful thrusts from Stephen, the sultry noises coming from Stephen’s throat as his moans got even louder. He felt Stephen unravel with his name on his lips, holding Tony in place while he shot his load.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was enough for Tony. He tried not to give it away, hoping the sorcerer would just walk away like he normally did, but Tony held his breath for longer than normal and Stephen noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you -” Stephen started, feeling Tony’s hole contract around his cock. “Ohh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tried to hold back his gasps of pleasure when Stephen started pistoning in and out of him again, aroused once more by Tony’s sudden orgasm. Tony was surprised when Stephen reached around and began to pump his already spent cock, confusing him further. Maybe the sorcerer </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want Tony to experience pleasure, he hoped. Getting lost in ecstasy again, Tony buried his groans into the pillow as Stephen picked up the pace. As he felt Stephen’s cock fill with blood once more, he braced himself for Stephen’s second orgasm. Stephen began to moan uncontrollably, removing his hand from Tony’s cock, gripping his hips instead. He palmed at Tony’s ass, loving how well Tony took him even after days of relentless abuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you,” Stephen said in between thrusts, “About cumming without my command?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Tony gasped as Stephen angled his cock particularly well. “You just make me feel so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In seconds Tony felt the tension from the ropes release and he saw a portal open at the end of the bed. The force of gravity pulled him towards the portal as Stephen hopped up off the bed. Tony reached out to him as he landed with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> on damp concrete. He looked around, the walls dripping with water, iron bars locking him in. Was this… the Sanctum dungeon? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the still lit portal, Strange towering over him, pumping his cock in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you’d pay,” Strange shrugged his shoulders, and Tony barely had time to blink as he felt drops of Stephen’s spunk land on his face. Stephen walked away as Tony called out, but the portal closed and he was left alone in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Brian brought Tony food and water a couple of days later, Tony was deliriously happy. He begged Brian to let him out, offering him anything in the world he could ever want. If they could get back to his home dimension they could both escape this monster, they could both be free. Brian wouldn’t budge. Spineless in apparently every dimension, Brian told on him instead. Tony was rewarded with a beating, his hands and feet bound so he couldn’t even defend himself. Stephen kicked, punched, and scraped at him - only leaving when Tony laid still in the fetal position on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After days of repeated rape, torture, and humiliation, Tony didn’t know what to think anymore. He was starting to lose his appeal, he thought, to Stephen. There was no point to escaping, no one even knew he was here. He began to hope one of the beatings would be taken too far and he’d get the sweet release of death. He was outmatched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bored with how sickly Tony looked, Stephen let him out into the courtyard daily for some sun exposure. Tony happily walked around the sun, wishing desperately he had his arc reactor so he could just jet out of there. Eventually Stephen let him roam the house under the condition that he be naked all of the time, and Stephen could take him whenever he wanted. Seeing as Stephen already did the latter, the former hardly seemed a sacrifice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sleeping in his cell the night Wanda found him. The red light given off by the energy in her magic woke him and the next thing he knew he woke up in his own dimension. He wasn’t aware of her levitating his unconscious body to the ground floor, of his Stephen checking him over before they went through the portal together. He wasn’t aware of the broken body of the other Stephen, splayed across the shattered staircase of the other Sanctum. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony returned to the landing platform of Stark Tower, the taste of a stale cigarette still in his mouth. He looked down at the near-empty bottle of liquor in his hand before his stomach flipped, realizing he was standing perilously close to the edge. Backing up carefully, he dragged his worn body back towards the sliding bay doors. The amount of alcohol he had consumed before jumping off the platform was returning in swift fashion, his head threatening to implode, his stomach churning as he threw himself back inside Stark Tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plopped himself down onto the couch, wishing his robot DUM-E was around to try to hand him a glass of water. His mind was spinning, the alcohol certainly didn’t help absorb all of the information he had just received. As confused and as ill as he felt, only one thought occupied his mind. He needed to see Stephen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fortuitous then, that Tony looked out at his deck, suddenly alight with orange sparks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen Strange had returned. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Not About Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony reconsiders his relationship with Stephen; receives a message from the Triangulum Galaxy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>How unfair, it's just our love<br/>Found something real that's out of touch<br/>But if you'd searched the whole wide world<br/>Would you dare to let it go?<br/>Don’t give me up<br/></i><br/>-Birdy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as the portal closed, Stephen burst into the apartment, running over to Tony. He got on his knees to examine the wobbling billionaire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony,” he said, his voice full of concern. Tony slumped forward on the couch, and Stephen had a second’s warning before Tony threw up between his legs, vomit splashing onto his slippers. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony protested weakly. Stephen hoisted him to his feet, half-dragging the smaller man down the hallway to the bedrooms. Tony tried to push him away, but Stephen was much stronger. He flinched as Stephen brought him to the shower and tugged at his bathrobe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Tony yelped, fastening the robe tighter around his waist. Stephen backed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand if you don’t want to see me, but please, let me help you,” Stephen held his hands up as a truce. “I’ll leave, just please shower. After you rest we can talk. I’ll fix your bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen left the bathroom quickly, hearing Tony’s muffled sobs as he walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shower was mildly comforting. Tony stripped his clothing slowly, suddenly aware of scars on his body he hadn’t noticed before. He studied himself in the mirror, like he’d done thousands of times, and traced his fingers over the little scar below his belly button. Now he knew. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the Ancient One lifted Wanda’s memory magic, Tony cried. He’d sat in the sand for who knows how long, just letting it all wash over him. It couldn’t be real. How could Stephen let those months pass without letting Tony know? Or did Stephen even know? Should he just be super pissed at Wanda? He didn’t even know what to think. Wanda, Stephen, and Vision were all in the outer reaches of space on a wild goose chase and Tony was stuck in the Gorge until he ‘completed his journey’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was distraught. This was all of his fault. Perhaps if he’d never defeated Thanos he would never be in this situation at all. There had been so much suffering in his life as of late and the new flood of memories just compounded his confusion. He didn’t even know what it all meant. Would he be able to look at Stephen the same way ever again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d been evident early on in their affair that Stephen had a dominant side, and Tony admitted it was kind of a turn on. But he never dreamt Stephen would be capable of hurting him, of breaking him. It didn’t take long for Tony to become a shell of his former self. Hell, he was more resilient being trapped in that cave in Afghanistan, and that was for almost twice as much time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he break so easily? Was it just because it was Stephen? Was it because he felt he couldn’t defeat him? Tony so rarely felt helpless until recently - everything that had happened in the past few months had been so far out of his control. He felt horribly guilty. He had simply bent to the other sorcerer’s will, letting him have his way with him. He’d always poked fun at Stephen’s inability to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>no’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>but when it came down to it, Tony didn’t handle things any better. He froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being trapped in the Sanctum with the evil version of Stephen was a special kind of torture. How ever much Tony was beaten, how ever much Tony was degraded there was still that constant sliver of hope that maybe, maybe his Stephen was in there somewhere and would save him. Maybe he would wake up the next day and it had all been a dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered more of his dreams now. The Ancient One sat with him while he told her about the images that had been plaguing his mind, and that he had had violent urges against his Stephen. He told her about waking up with his hands around Stephen’s neck, unable to turn off the part of his brain that wanted to kill him. In this clear state of mind, Tony had a difficult time differentiating between the two Stephens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, one was clearly insane and damaged and the other was a snarky sexpot but … maybe one day Tony would do that one thing that made Stephen snap. Maybe one day he would wake up and the other dimension would be his reality again. He didn’t know if he wanted to ever leave the Gorge and find out. The Ancient One sat with him for hours, letting him think in silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Tony was feigning sleep when Stephen knocked on the bedroom door. He had slept in one of the guest rooms, waking early to make Tony some gluten-free waffles. When the aromas didn’t send the engineer stumbling to the kitchen, Stephen drank an entire pot of coffee and brewed another before making his way to Tony’s bedroom with a cupful, an olive branch of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should see each other right now,” Tony called out, keeping his back to the door..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, let me explain -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like it’s totally fucking normal to repress someone’s memories?” Tony hugged his pillow closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t do that -” Stephen inched his way around the bed, placing the coffee on the bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, did you!” Tony shouted, glaring at the sorcerer who was kneeling next to his bed. “Why now? What do you have to gain from this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing to gain, but everything to lose,” Stephen’s blue eyes glistened with tears, and Tony could feel the sincerity in his words. It just wasn’t enough. He rolled over to avoid the sorcerer’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go back. The others need you. Keep me apprised.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen sighed, and Tony could feel the weight of him pressing down on the mattress to get up. Tony longed for his touch but the thought sickened him at the same time. They hadn’t been together in months, but how could he be so needy? He was fucking Tony Stark. He grappled with his thoughts as Stephen walked through the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wong told me about Harley. I am so sorry, Tony -” Stephen turned, and Tony sat up on one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry doesn’t cut it. You weren’t there for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sought out</span>
  </em>
  <span> the enemy! You can’t blame anyone but -” Stephen was incredulous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but myself? Believe me, Doc, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, we have to talk about this. We can’t let the Vikhura -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck the Vikhura! Fuck all of this. And fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tony pointed his finger accusingly. “Don’t even start with me. Just go back and find those motherfuckers and I can’t wait to blow their shitty ass planet up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t portal -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck it, Dumbledore. Just get out of my bedroom, alright? I need to get dressed,” he said, hastily getting out of bed. Tony’s words had stung. Ever since they became an item it clearly had become </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom, Stephen even took over Pepper’s old closet. But Tony was angry. He wasn’t sure if he was more mad at Stephen or mad at himself, he just needed to let the feelings simmer. He needed space. His worlds were colliding and he needed… well he wasn’t entirely sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needed but he needed Stephen out of his apartment, preferably a couple of galaxies away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could just explain myself,” Stephen started but Tony cut him off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to explain!” Tony hollered. “You made your bed, lie in it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen dropped his hand from the door frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony… after this, after we find the homeworld,” he said quietly, “Can we please talk about this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugged, throwing the decorative pillows back on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Hearing no answer, Stephen left the bedroom. Before Tony could think of a response, he saw the orange glow reflecting off the wall in the hallway. He was finally alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t proud, necessarily, of how he had handled that. He was far too exhausted to talk the night before and Stephen’s presence was relentless. While the Gorge had been helpful in the initial sorting of his thoughts, he still came back home with the ultimate feeling of betrayal. What Stephen had done was possibly unforgivable, no matter what his reasons were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lab was his only source of comfort. Pepper had brought the kids over for a visit, but Tony wasn’t mentally up to taking care of the two kids by himself by himself. Pepper understood, grateful that Tony was okay. She didn’t know about his binging or suicide attempt or mystical journey, but she could hear the pain in Tony’s voice when he called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ancient One had warned him about his obsession with work. She pointed out all of the times he had neglected his responsibilities, had neglected his family and relationships. Now it was more important than ever that Tony spend time working on his relationships, but the looming threat of the Vikhura kept him locked in his lab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still shaken. He felt like he came home to an alien world and he was trying to figure out his role. Surely he had to dedicate time to come up with a plan to defeat the Vikhura, but the only vial containing the sample was with Wanda and Vision in the Triangulum Galaxy. He wouldn’t be able to run trials until they found the homeworld, and returned home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the meantime, he could carry on the project he started he’d been working on for almost a decade - his attack drones. A suit of armor around the world. Everyone always touted him for this idea, and Stephen was his only supporter but… Tony couldn’t deal with him at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved Stephen, he really did. But just seeing the man, even though he knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> that monster sent his skin crawling. He almost felt bad for yelling at him, but even if his alternate self wasn’t some sadistic rapist gone wild, he would have been pissed. Tony forgave himself for having doubts. Whatever issues he had with Stephen could wait until they defeated their common enemy. They could reevaluate their relationship then, or that’s what he told himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week after Stephen had left, Tony was working in his lab when a small portal opened. A mechanical ball rolled out, similar to what Carol had used for her presentation. It was blinking. There was handwriting on the exterior, the shaky scrawl unmistakable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We are close. S.S. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Unstoppable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You sure it’s not a black hole?” Drax chirped from the back. “It is black. And it’s a hole.” <br/>“Newsflash, dingus, you can’t actually see a black hole,” Rocket sighed. “A black hole is when the force of gravity is so strong not even light can get through. Don’t you read anything I send you? I swear, you’re worse than Quill.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>I'll put my armor on<br/>Show you how strong I am<br/>I'll put my armor on<br/>I'll show you that</i>
</p>
<p><i>I'm unstoppable<br/>I'm invincible<br/></i><br/>-Sia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t seen each other for months, the search for the Vikhura homeworld in the Triangulum galaxy taking longer than anticipated. Stephen was only loosely aware of what Tony had been up to, but he had a sneaking suspicion the Vikhura would take any opportunity to get to him. They weren’t trying to outright murder Tony Stark, they were trying to take him away from Stephen. They were trying to get him to kill himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might have worked if Stephen hadn’t come across some literature while studying at the Sanctum. A realm existed where if a person was sent there, they would be guided on a journey. It was like therapy on crack, which is precisely what a man like Tony needed. There was so much to say, so much to unpack and Stephen feared he wouldn’t have time to explain himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew, logically, given what Tony had experienced in the alternate dimension, a person might be able to separate the experiences. But Stephen couldn’t bear to think how Tony could be changed. Would he cringe whenever Stephen touched him? Would he voluntarily shudder? What was so bad about letting Wanda keep her memory magic in place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apart from the actual instability of her magic, Stephen thought the entire business of modifying memories was dirty. As staunchly as he stood with the opinion that experiences helped shape human beings, it was terribly hard to justify keeping the memories Tony had acquired in the other dimension. Then again, every new trauma was pushing those memories to the surface and it would only be a matter of time before he started remembering on his own. Even if Stephen couldn’t physically be with him, he chose the most moderate figure he could think of to guide him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea if it worked, no idea how it would go. When he received the alert from Wong, he knew he had to get back to Tony. Since time worked differently in the Gorge, Tony could spend any amount of time there and mere seconds would pass in their reality. But Stephen knew Tony wouldn’t be able to leave the Gorge without some sort of closure, so it was very possible Tony would be in a decent state of mind when he returned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew as soon as he saw Tony sitting on the couch that he was feeling rough. Tony couldn’t sit up straight and was wavering where he sat, but Stephen had to see him. He wanted Tony to tell him everything that had happened, but with the removal of the memory magic… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him sick to his stomach to think about it. When he traveled back to the others on the outskirts of the Triangulum Galaxy they didn’t ask where he’d been or how Tony was. His face remained stoic, his temper short and he encouraged the others to stay focussed on their goal. They had to find the homeworld and they had to find it fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to put himself in Tony’s shoes. How would he feel if he was abused by Tony for a month? Not good, probably. He’d spent years with Matthew Brooks but at the same time, in the moment - he sincerely thought he loved that man. All of the attention had gone to Stephen’s young head but he didn’t know any better back then. Before the Vikhura, Stephen and Tony’s relationship had been a pure expression of love. Could they ever recover knowing what Stephen was capable of?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never gotten violent with Christine. If anything, he had punished himself - punching walls, punching mirrors. There was no denying Stephen Strange had some latent anger issues. His experience with the Kamar-Taj had increased his patience and mental awareness. He was proud of himself, for the progress he had made in the last few years, but there was always the threat in the back of his mind of heeding to darker tendencies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Witnessing the Ancient One utilize and thrive off of the Dark Dimension made him wary. If she could be so passive, so fair, could he not do the same? He still didn’t know much about her, only learning of things she had done from the masters before him. Many of them didn’t know she pulled from the Dark Dimension at all, so it was hard to decipher - was the Dark Dimension inherently evil, or was it the sorcerers who abused it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Stephen portaled to the alternate dimension, he immediately engaged in a fight with his alter ego. The man was thinner, terrifying, and scarred. Vision assisted him until they subdued the sorcerer, and Stephen took his turn to interrogate. He recalled the other sorcerer chuckling, encapsulated in a combination spell of his and Vision’s powers, cackling as they slowly drained him of his magical ability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the man smiled, his body rippling and contorting as Stephen maintained his spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, I am the one in control,” Stephen retorted. “Tell me. What have you done with Tony?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t done anything he wasn’t already willing to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do!” He demanded. The other sorcerer screamed as Stephen curled his hands, strings of blinding light winding themselves around the evil man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He is mine. He belongs to no one else. Whatever loyalty he had to you -</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s goading you, Stephen, end him now!” Vision shouted over the din. The walls of the Sanctum were crumbling, the magnitude of magic and power from the Mind Stone so great its vibrations shook the building at the very core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can’t have him no one can!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Stephen’s alter ego screamed as the light overtook his body and with a twist of his wrist, Stephen broke the man’s neck. The lights disappeared and the shaking stopped, the villainous Strange falling to the Sanctum steps like a rag doll. The fight was over, but the battle for Tony had just begun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony picked up the mechanical ball and pressed the blinking light. A holographic image projected from the ball, and Tony tried to smile as he saw the familiar face of Stephen Strange. He was on the Guardian’s spaceship, the bunks visible behind him. Tony leaned against his hot rod as he watched the recording, the ball sliding halfway open to reveal two vials.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Stephen’s eyes flitted to the camera, his voice uncharacteristically shaky and unsure. He sounded meek. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are approaching the last sector of the Triangulum galaxy and I do believe we are finally narrowing our search. The journey has been long, and tiresome… I’ve missed you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve sent you the sample of the Vikhura that Vision had gathered all of those months ago, but I’ve also sent a  relic from the Sanctum. As you are well aware, the third floor houses many artefacts from sorcerers of the past but not all are able to be wielded depending on the user’s will…”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching into his robes, Stephen pulled out a vial, the very same one that was currently sitting in the mechanical ball. He held it up to the camera, a pale blue liquid inside, luminescent in its antique glass casing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the spirit of Herodotus, an essence of extreme mystical power. One drop is said to amplify a weapon’s intent by one hundred fold. It has been guarded by the Sorcerer Supreme for centuries, unable to be used by the tainted of heart. Myself… I cannot use it, my recent flirtation with the Darkhold proves as much. But should you create something, anything to defeat the Vikhura… I do believe this would be a great asset.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony marvelled at the tiny vial in his hand. It sounded so fake, honestly - all of it. And Stephen wanted him to create a weapon? He looked up at the projection. Stephen was packaging the vials away, a constrained smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Once we locate it we’ll circle back to a place that we can portal home and regroup. The Guardians have been gracious with their hospitality so far…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He exhaled deeply, fiddling with the Eye of Agamotto. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t stop thinking about you after I left, and I’m so sorry… but I just want you to know that I…that I...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony could feel the words Stephen was about to say. He could see them bubbling to the surface but Stephen stopped himself, settling on reaching for the camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will see you soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The video cut out and Tony couldn’t help but feel bereft. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hoo boy. Guys, I think we got it!” Quill wiggled excitedly in his seat. They had just flown into the atmosphere of what appeared to be a planet, but after running their scans they discovered the center of the planet had no mass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure it’s not a black hole?” Drax chirped from the back. “It is black. And it’s a hole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Newsflash, dingus, you can’t actually see a black hole,” Rocket sighed. “A black hole is when the force of gravity is so strong not even light can get through. Don’t you read anything I send you? I swear, you’re worse than Quill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take offense to that.” Quill frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And anyway, it isn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hole</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s a… it’s…” Rocket struggled with his words for a minute, trying to find the perfect way to describe the view in front of their ship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Vikhura,” Vision said ominously, swooping between the captain’s seats. Groans abound, Groot launched his video game at the detached droid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am Groot</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Groot muttered, crossing his arms across his seatbelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, buddy, Sir Buzzkill over here,” Rocket shook his head, agreeing with his leafy counterpart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quill, can you get us any closer?” Carol spoke up, looking out at the black cloud before them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>milady</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quill, turn this ship around!” Stephen panicked, watching as smoky tendrils emerged from the cloud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fuck a </span>
  <em>
    <span>duck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rocket tried his best to reverse the engines, the motor roaring and gurgling, steam hissing and then … silence. “That’s it, we’re dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not cool, man!” Quill launched into giving orders, each Guardian scrambling to do their part.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going out there,” Carol huffed and unstrapped her seatbelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t, you’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Drax cried out. Carol began arguing with him and the entire ship exploded with conversation as everyone began to mentally spiral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen zoned out. This was it. The Vikhura was slowly pulling the ship into its center and there was nothing he could do. No magic could save him, no greater power could pull him out. Wanda squeezed his hand. If only he’d had more time. All he wanted was for Tony to understand exactly what he meant to him, how much he would sacrifice to see that man smile just one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Groot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! That’s ridiculous. The flexors are shot we’d never make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Groot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you’re so special, why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> go fix it you wise-ass?” Rocket hollered, trying to regain control of the ship as it started rocking from side to side. Carol had disappeared and Wanda was conjuring a giant shield, smoky tendrils poking her magic back from the ship’s hull at every attempt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must focus!” He could hear Vision shouting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’d shut up-!” Wanda shot back, discouraged as her magic fluttered out with every sharp movement of the ship. Morale was quickly disintegrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amidst the squabbling, Stephen was horrified to look out the window and see bright orange sparks forming on the port side of the ship. Barreling towards the heart of the Vikhura with reckless abandon was the sleek and shiny form of none other than Tony Stark, carrying what could only be an explosive. Dozens of drones followed him out, quickly shaping into battle formation. Stephen screamed, opening a portal nearby and used all of his might to catch up to the idiotic engineer. He carefully grabbed onto Tony’s waist, the billionaire kicking at him while they both careened towards certain destruction. Stephen climbed his way up Tony’s body, looking at his lover’s armored face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not again!” He yelled, and ripped at Tony’s arc reactor. Tony gasped as he felt the nanoparticles receding. He watched helplessly as Stephen took hold of the explosive, his body slowly getting covered in armor while the cloak of levitation wrapped itself around Tony and pulled him backwards through the portal from whence Stephen came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Tony shouted, reaching hopelessly for the closing portal. He landed hard on the floor, scrambling to get to his feet. Through the window of the Guardian’s spaceship, he watched as Stephen, clad in Tony’s Iron Man suit, brought the explosive directly to the heart of the Vikhura. Seconds later, a bright light emitted from the cloud, the black smoke disintegrating and getting sucked towards the epicenter of the planet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta get out of here!” He could hear the raccoon say, the chaotic scene quickly disappearing as the ship took off into hyperspace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally released from the vice-like grip of the cloak, Tony let his body fall to the floor. His limbs were completely numb. The loyal garment prodded him, asking in its own silent way if Tony was okay, but Tony would never be okay. The cloak wiped away the tear rolling down Tony’s cheek, settling itself on Tony’s shaking form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What had Stephen done? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'll Be Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>“Am I gonna be okay?”<br/>“No. You’re in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay.”<br/></i><br/> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>My past has tasted bitter for years now<br/>So I wield an iron fist<br/>Grace is just weakness<br/>Or so I've been told<br/>I've been cold, I've been merciless<br/>But the blood on my hands scares me to death<br/>Maybe I'm waking up today</i>
</p><p> </p><p><i>I'll be good, I'll be good<br/>And I'll love the world, like I should<br/></i><br/>-Jaymes Young<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so tired, Pep.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, Tony. You can rest now.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the last thing he heard before he passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The return to Earth had been a struggle. As soon as they had cleared the blast, Tony demanded they go back for Stephen. Quill refused, citing a protocol they had established long before Tony had arrived. Mantis had to sedate him for the entire journey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They managed to return him to Stark Tower, a medical team standing by at the landing platform. Pepper settled him into bed, listening to him feverishly babble on and convinced everyone else to leave. Tony had been up for a few days prior to the attack on the Vikhura homeworld. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had sent out warnings about his vital signs, but with all of the added security and chaos going on, Pepper only managed to respond after the fact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Stephen?” Tony was only dimly aware he was in his own bed. The blinds were drawn and it was hard not to focus on the raunchy smell coming from his mouth, but he managed to blink his eyes open to see the looming form of Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, you’re awake!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Stephen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony insisted, pulling at the cables leading to his intravenous fluids. Peter gently redirected his hands, and his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Mr. Stark? You were out for quite a while there, had us all worried,” Peter smiled, offering Tony a sip of water. Tony waved him away and tried to sit up. He was alarmed to receive help from the levitating cloak. “Oh, yeah… the cloak wouldn’t leave, I don’t think…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you beating around the bush, Parker? That’s not like you,” Tony said sarcastically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Stephen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh… well, you know, Miss Pepper is just outside so maybe I’ll just get her -” Peter stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop harassing the kid, Tony,” Steve Rogers' voice interrupted Tony’s thoughts. Peter shot out of his chair at Tony’s bedside and ran off, mumbling something about getting some ice. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like shit,” Tony said truthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reactor withdrawal?” Steve suggested, taking Peter’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. You mind telling me what’s going on here? Where’s Quill?” Tony looked up at the Captain’s face. Even though Tony was pretty sure Steve only had three facial expressions, he still knew this one. It was his ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry I don’t have better news</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ face. Tony took in a sharp breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Guardians returned to the planet, Tony,” Steve said gravely. “There was nothing left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christ. Stephen was so fucking stubborn. As soon as Tony watched him disappear into the cloud he felt his heart drop to his stomach. It wasn’t supposed to be Stephen. It was supposed to be Tony, it always was. He was dispensable. Replaceable. Maybe he hadn’t left the Gorge with a strong sense of self worth but the journey wasn’t about that - it was about detailing and picking apart several aspects of Tony’s life, and after all of that, Tony didn’t feel inspired in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hurt a lot of people in his lifetime. More than half his time had been spent making other people’s lives miserable, usually inadvertently, in a probable attempt to make them as miserable as he was. Tony didn’t know exactly where this unhappiness was rooted, but he knew - especially after the new memories - that his life was forever changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy with Stephen. Ecstatic, even. But if he and Stephen were doomed to be together, what was the point of anything at all?  The world was begging for them to fail. At every turn something worse came along, and Tony didn’t know how much longer he could put Stephen through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I gonna be okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in a relationship with me. Everything will never be okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhodey was his first accidental victim. Tony latched onto Rhodey because he had what Tony didn’t - a loving family (and a particularly good affinity for talking to the ladies). He ruined Rhodey’s family life, even if he had good intentions. His meddling with Jenny’s affairs caused a rift between Rhodey and his father, something Rhodey was never able to repair before his father’s untimely passing. Roberta always resented Tony, when Tony just wanted that dose of familial normalcy that he never had. Maybe she was right. He did ruin Rhodey’s life. Put him in inexplicable danger constantly, his rebellious behavior causing him to be passed over for promotions until his rebelliousness was relabeled as valiance. By the time Rhodey got the recognition he deserved, it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony could never forgive himself for failing his best friend. Rhodey was there for him after all of this time, and Tony still ruined his fucking life - was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the end of his life. On top of being paralyzed in an illicit Avengers fight (thanks to Rogers!), Rhodey was constantly wrapped up in the drama of Tony’s life, whether it be legal issues, memo battles with the US Military, love affairs or continued bickering with Steve Rogers. Rhodey died for Tony. And what could Tony do to honor his memory? Continue his work with the Avengers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Pepper signed on as Tony’s assistant she was lonely. She had just moved to the city, only showing up to the interview as a favor to one of her college friends. She’d heard a lot about the difficult billionaire, anything from his playboy tendencies, excessive drug use and flagrant abuse of executive power. She was easy to get along with, and followed Tony around like a lost puppy dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, until she got a spine. Tony remembered the first time she stood up to him. He was hungover, of course, having trashed his Malibu house for the umpteenth time that month. Pepper was stepping lightly over passed out patrons all over the place, her designer heels sticking to the booze-covered floor. She found him passed out in bed with four naked women, not a condom in sight, his nose still crusty with remnants from the night before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started picking up his bedroom, loudly throwing clothes in his hamper and kicking alcohol bottles out of the way. She was hoping he would stir on his own, but he was dead to the world. A pang of jealousy shot through her as she watched one of the women snuggle up even closer to his broad chest. She smashed a bottle into a trash bin, watching as Tony wrinkled his nose and turned his head, eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark,” she called sternly. He didn’t answer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Stark</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough was enough. She threw a shoe at him, hoping it would hit him in the junk. He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MR. STARK. Wake up,” She said louder still. “You walking venereal disease. GET UP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Miss Potts,” he muttered, rolling over to the best of his ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy,” she huffed, yanking the bedspread off. Tony smirked as he realized her intention was probably just to get him out of bed, but instead her eyes zeroed in on his impressive member. Half hard, Tony’s cock looked incredibly inviting. He flexed, stretching his legs. The least comatose girl reached over and stroked his leg, inching her way up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Pepper yelped, smacking legs with the clothing she had in her hands. “Everybody up! Out! Get out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls slowly woke up, finally admitting their night with the great Tony Stark was over. Tony pouted as they climbed out of the recently-stripped bed, holding his hand out to one of them, mouthing ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>call me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ She giggled. Pepper rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with the early morning roll call?” He frowned, turning over again to expose himself to the blushing Pepper Potts. “Couldn’t wait a few hours to see me? Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper kept her eyes to the ceiling. “Obediah will be here in half an hour with the investors from the Plomotix firm,” she tapped her foot impatiently. “Anyways, your house is a total fucking disaster and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    <span>re</span>
  </em>
  <span> - could you put some clothes on? This is inappropriate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Au contraire, mon amie</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I think this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> appropriate,” Tony reached a hand behind his head, displaying himself most gloriously - his other hand snaking down his abdomen. He gave his cock a quick pump, appreciating Pepper’s attempt at not looking but knew he was entirely visible in her peripherals. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom, after all, it was your decision to walk in here, Miss Potts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony!” She shouted, and he grinned. He always told her to call him by his first name and she had always refused. All wills break at some point.  “Put on some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> and meet me down stairs in ten minutes. I’m telling Obediah to meet us at </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Terra</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear her swearing as she left the bedroom, but that’s the day he knew she was hooked. He could probably get her to do anything for him, and that cockiness would overrule their relationship for more than a decade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper stopped talking to her parents over him - when she took the job they didn’t want her to do that, and as she got more involved in his life (working around the clock, doing his job for him, and especially supporting him in his Iron man endeavors) they cut her out completely. They only recently came back together when Pepper invited them to the wedding, and particularly started bonding once Morgan was born. Tony was never in their favor, and for good reason. He wasn’t good to her, and she deserved better. He regretted stealing her youth from her. They both could have been so happy… separately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Tony met Stephen. True to his nature, Tony dragged Stephen down the fucking cesspool that was his life. It seemed selfless at first - he was free from Pepper, free from any real responsibilities to the Avengers - all Tony had to do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then… the Vikhura. Why couldn’t Tony be happy? Why couldn’t he get just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>month </span>
  </em>
  <span>of uninterrupted domestic bliss? Was it really too much to ask? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Tony had killed the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorcerer Supreme</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Stephen Strange. The one who was supposed to be better than all of the rest. The man purer of heart, possessing greater skill than any of those who came before him. And Tony took him down with a shitty atom bomb and bottled wizard jism. It wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was Tony supposed to move on? He’d had so little time with the man he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be in his life forever. Now those memories were tainted by the new ones, and Tony was gutted to think Stephen would be just that - a memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to rally. He had to be different. He had to be the man that Stephen always thought he was. Stephen knew him better than anyone on the planet, and he knew Tony was good. Tony loved his family fiercely and always stood up for what was right. In his mid-life Tony had finally come into his own, shedding the remains of his troubled youth and slowly approaching the well-rounded man he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Tony’s hopes and dreams were buried in the future. If that was a future without Stephen, Tony didn’t know if he could bear to carry on. But he had to - the Ancient One had sent him back with revived purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Stephen Strange in the alternate dimension wasn’t his Stephen and he knew that. That Stephen had been destroyed by grief and Tony was driven to move in the complete opposite direction. He had to be productive. He had to be more open. He had to make himself vulnerable to those he loved and he needed to stop being such a petulant cock when things didn’t go his way. That was maybe too much to hope for, but he sincerely regretted the way he had treated Stephen before he left the last time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped Stephen knew how he felt. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve Rogers sat quietly with Tony in his bedroom, letting Tony silently grieve. There weren’t any words to say, and Steve knew the wrong words would earn him a swift punch to the jaw. The grim mood was interrupted by the sound of a certain teenager running down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr.StarkMr.StarkMr.Stark-!” Peter burst into the bedroom. Steve stood quickly and moved to remove the out of breath spiderling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not a good time, Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonono, it’s good news!” Peter smiled widely, and Tony’s spirits lifted. News from the Triangulum galaxy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley’s awake!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. If By Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Harley, before we get into that - I have to tell you something, and you have to promise me one thing.”<br/>“What’s that?”<br/>“Promise not to scream.”<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>I can't believe I've cried all these tears<br/>My friends tell me I should've moved on<br/>A long, long time ago<br/>But what do they know?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And I don't mean to be selfish<br/>But my heart breaks every time<br/>That I see you smile</i>
</p>
<p><i>But if by chance it doesn't work out<br/>You'll always have a chance with me in my world<br/></i><br/>-Ruth B</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harley was sitting up in bed eating a butterscotch pudding. He had been transferred to Metro-General and Tony was surprised to see his room overlooked a brand new children’s hospital - The Maria Stark House. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The board decided, given your mother’s history of being a philanthropist and your history of being… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that it was a better idea to -” Christine started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” Tony finished for her. He managed a smile in her direction, but he dreaded any further conversation. “How’s the kid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Christine flipped open his chart, glancing sideways at Harley. “I don’t know where you found Dr. Cho but she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Really groundbreaking stuff. It’s a shame we had to sign all of those NDA’s, because -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing she’d put her foot in her mouth, Christine stopped, and sheepishly closed the chart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, he’s doing great. Oh, and we finally moved into our new condo! I know it’s nothing like your place, but Nick and I would really love it if you and Stephen came by for dinner,” she pulled him in for a quick hug, not realizing her words were stabbing him in the chest repeatedly. “I’ll leave you two to it, but have Stephen give me a call, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left before Tony could get a word in edgewise. Harley was scraping the bottom of his pudding cup, trying fruitlessly to get the last of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She talks a lot,” he said, in between pitiful spoonfuls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tony agreed, pulling a chair closer to Harley’s bedside and sitting down. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awesome. Did you know that medically induced comas give you the craziest dreams? Like, I dreamt that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you shot me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harley looked plaintively up at his mentor, spoon still dangling from his mouth. Tony’s demeanor wilted and he reached out to pat Harley’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley, I can explain…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need. I got a delightful visit from Stephen’s bff Wong and he filled me in on </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much. If you thought Dr. Palmer talked a lot, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Wong boring -” Harley tossed the empty cup aside and reached to open another one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told you everything?” Tony was surprised Harley seemed relatively unaffected by the whole ordeal, reverting to his old self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he told me everything up until you tried to kill yourself. Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna see my scar?” Harley attempted to reach for the tie on the back of his gown, but found he couldn’t reach far enough. He struggled for a moment before he looked at Tony. “Do you mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stood to help him undo the knot and rolled the gown off of Harley’s arms. Helen Cho had managed to fix the repulsor blast injury, and while they had the capability to make everything flesh colored, Harley made a stylistic choice - a glowing orb in the middle of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t a housing unit for nanoparticles… but… power source!” Harley said proudly. Tony was in awe of Helen’s handiwork. It was seamless, no scars whatsoever. “It runs on entirely renewable energy, which she says thank you for… but basically my lungs were toast and this’ll keep ‘em going. Probably going to have to give up smoking though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not funny,” Tony muttered. He was so pleased, but he had so many questions. Harley was fine. Harley was healthy. Most of all, Harley was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Tony? Sup with you? Didja get the bad guy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harley, before we get into that - I have to tell you something, and you have to promise me one thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise not to scream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harley’s squeal could be heard in the next wing. Tony thought now was a good time as ever to reveal to the poor kid what had popped into his brain as soon as he heard he was awake. He didn’t ever want Harley to be caught unaware like this ever again. He wanted to prepare him, he wanted to coach him. Most of all, he wanted to protect him but he knew he wouldn’t always be there to do so. He had to teach Harley how to protect himself, and the only way to do that was to pass the torch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This came with a few caveats, of course. Tony wished he had stated them first as Harley’s blood pressure was spiking and he was too excited to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will always be Iron Man. We’ll come up with a new name for you, but Jesus Christ don’t pretend for one second you can actually replace me,” Tony counted off on his fingers. Harley nodded eagerly. “College first. You are going to be on a very short leash for the next twenty years. Seriously. I’m not handing you weapons of mass destruction while you’re still doing donuts in the parking lot. There’s only enough room in this world for one idiot in a mechanized suit and that’s me. For now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harley couldn’t peel the idiotic grin off of his face, merely holding his arms open for a hug. Tony obliged, carefully, then leaned back to cup Harley’s cheek in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay. Now rest up. You missed like, an entire semester of school.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he hadn’t told Peter and Harley about Stephen. So what? It didn’t mean he was in denial. He just wasn’t super positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>sold</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the idea, that’s all. Just because there was nothing left didn’t mean that wasn’t evidence Stephen was still out there, somewhere… he pushed it aside. Peter had joined him, later, and they left the hospital together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was super bummed he missed seeking out the Vikhura, and Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him everyone was a bickering mess and Peter probably would have died anyway. He lied about Stephen, saying he was with Carol somewhere tying up loose ends. It wasn’t uncommon for her to disappear right after fights to go deal with something else, so Peter accepted it and moved on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to tell you this, Mr. Stark,” Peter shifted in his seat, pressing the button to raise the partition. The driver was bringing the car up Park Avenue and they’d be back at the tower soon. “I loved my engineering classes, I really did - but I spent the last month with Helen and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Helen’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony prompted, earning a blush from the teenager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Cho</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter corrected, “And I really, really enjoyed it. I guess what I’m trying to say is I really liked it, so I was thinking of switching my major to biology, you know, so I could study genetics.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter waited for Tony to respond, his brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, I mean, I could stick with engineering, it doesn’t really matter, what I like -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Pete,” Tony said. Peter beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I just didn’t want to disappoint you, so I was afraid that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could never disappoint me,” Tony said so quickly he wished immediately he hadn’t said it. Peter smiled from ear to ear. “No no, I take that back, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> and have done, certainly -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make you so proud of me, Mr. Stark, I promise!” Peter leaned over the best he could in his seatbelt and gave Tony a hug. Tony embraced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, kid,” he whispered in Peter’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Peter said fondly, still holding on to the man he looked up to the most. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony spent the next few days with Pepper and the kids. A month was a long time in a baby’s life, and Tony found himself being reintroduced to his son. James was thriving, smiling. Pepper and Happy had managed really well and Tony regretted not spending this formulative time with his son. He was done with distractions. He was really going to focus now, and be the father to Morgan and James that they deserved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan, as unflappable as ever, took to Tony’s sudden reappearance as if he’d never left. She showed him projects she was working on in school, forced him to play video games with her when he desperately needed a nap. Pepper disappeared in longer and longer stints until Tony hit realized he was spending the entire day with the kids. He might have been mad if she didn’t return looking so happy and thoroughly pampered. He supposed she needed a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At night, Tony pushed his worried thoughts away. He chose to stay at Stark Tower, enjoying the peace and quiet - except for the raucous company that came with the levitating cloak. He had tried on more than one occasion to return the cloak to the Sanctum, but it beat and tried to suffocate Tony any time he got near the Sanctum steps.  Short of attaching it to one of his drones and launching it, Tony decided it was a useful garment after all. It was more helpful than DUM-E at any rate, being able to actually hold things and point the fire extinguisher at the actual source of the flame. Sometimes he woke from a nightmare to the gentle shake from the cloak, nearly giving him a heart attack until he remembered what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was torn from sleep one night when the cloak began punching him. It dragged him down the hallway, leading him to the balcony outside. Tony was puzzled, and then he saw it - a small ring of sparks forming in the air. Tony’s heart swelled as the portal enlarged. It’d been weeks, it couldn’t be - </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out stepped Stephen Strange, robust and beautiful as ever. Tony was speechless as he watched him reach into his robes to grab something. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this belongs to you,” Stephen said, holding out Tony’s arc reactor. Tony took it from his trembling hands and tossed it aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” he bit his lip, holding back the tears. Wrapping his arms around the sorcerer’s waist, he pulled Stephen in for a searing kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Anthony Edward Stark, what on Earth do you think you are doing?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Tell me, tell me that you want me<br/>And I'll be yours completely, for better or for worse</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><i>Life is easy to be scared of<br/>With you I am prepared for what is yet to come<br/>'Cause our two hearts will make it easy<br/>Joining up the pieces, together making one<br/></i><br/>- Kodaline</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you okay?” Stephen asked, listening to Tony’s thundering heartbeat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I will be.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They’d started out slow. Tony desperately wanted to be near him but he couldn’t quell the thoughts of repulsion when he thought about Stephen’s fingertips ghosting over his skin. Stephen spent the first few nights in a guest room. Tony took comfort in the fact that at least he was nearby, but he couldn’t shake his insecurities. </p>
<p>Stephen and Tony had spent the day with the kids, only having just said good-bye to Pepper as she picked them up. The apartment was a disaster - James’ toys were everywhere, and even though Morgan had promised to pick up her paint supplies if she was allowed to use them, she hadn’t. The designer counters in the kitchen were different shades of red and yellow and Stephen was scrubbing furiously to get the paint off, and Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him it’d be better if he let it dry. </p>
<p>The day had been good. Pepper was happy, the kids were happy, Tony and Stephen were so exhausted they ordered pizza. They sat on the couch (after picking some toys out of the cushions) and caught up on the daily news. Mid meal Tony snuggled up to Stephen’s chest, letting his crumbs fall onto the sorcerer’s shirt but Stephen didn’t care. He was home. </p>
<p>He didn’t mind when Tony fell asleep on his chest and drooled a little. It was endearing. As he felt his arm get numb he shifted, causing Tony to wake. Embarrassed, Tony sat up and tried to pat the wet patch on Stephen’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Fuck I’m sorry, that’s gross,” Tony patted his napkin on the spot to no avail. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Tony, really. I have to get up anyway,” Stephen gathered their plates and brought them to the kitchen. Tony watched him walk away, admiring his figure in his dark sweatpants. If there was anything Tony had done to improve Stephen’s life it was getting him out of those linen slacks. </p>
<p>Wanting to help, Tony hopped off the couch and followed Stephen to the kitchen sink. He snuck his arms around Stephen’s waist, pulling the sorcerer’s back close to his chest. Smiling into Stephen’s shoulder blade, he took a moment to inhale his scent. Stephen smelled like incense and Old Spice, the latter a recent suggestion from Tony. </p>
<p>“It’s terribly difficult to do the dishes when I have a parasite attached to my back,” Stephen said lightly.</p>
<p>“Parasite? I prefer… symbiote,” Tony playfully bit Stephen’s shoulder, causing the sorcerer to turn around, hands still wet with soap. He grabbed a rag from the dish strainer, carefully drying his hands. </p>
<p>“Come now, Mr. Stark. I believe the definition of a symbiote would imply the relationship was somewhat beneficial,” Stephen smiled widely, waiting for Tony’s reaction. </p>
<p>“Ha, ha. Always the comedian. Don’t quit your day job, okay?” Then Tony paused, “Oh, wait…” </p>
<p>They finished the dishes together, and when they were done, Stephen tilted Tony’s chin up for a gentle kiss. He never asked for more than that, but the way Tony was looking at him incited something else in him. Tony leant in for another kiss and before Stephen knew it, they were making out in the kitchen like a couple of excited teenagers. </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” Stephen asked, catching his breath while he rested his forehead against Tony’s. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Tony gasped, grinding his hips into Stephen’s. “Yes!” </p>
<p>“I can stop if you want me to,” Stephen forced Tony to look at him then, but Tony’s eyes were on fire. His pupils were so dilated Stephen couldn’t tell them from the depth of his dark brown irises and he got excited. Tony was ready. </p>
<p>“Mmph don’t you dare,” Tony said in a sultry voice. Stephen fell apart. He attacked Tony’s mouth with his, sliding his tongue around Tony’s teeth and clasping Tony’s head with his hands. It was time, it was finally time. He pushed Tony into the fridge, pinning his hands against the shiny chrome while he peppered his neck with kisses, only to look up when he noticed Tony’s breathing had stuttered. The lust in Tony’s eyes had disappeared and replaced with something Stephen was still getting used to - panic. </p>
<p>Stephen pulled back quickly, guiding Tony’s hands back down to his side. </p>
<p>“That was too much,” he acquiesced, “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>Tony let out the breath he was holding and collapsed into Stephen, asking him for a hug. </p>
<p>“It’s my fault,” Tony said, his voice muffled by Stephen’s chest. “I should have said something sooner.” </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” Stephen reassured, squeezing Tony tighter. <em> None of this is your fault </em>, he thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>But Stephen was patient. While Tony remained affectionate, Stephen noticed he had a tendency to shut down when things got too intimate. He tried not to take it personally, reminding himself constantly that Tony was still working on his own issues. The Vikhura may have tried to tear them apart, but ultimately they would be stronger, and they’d be together. </p>
<p>Tony eventually invited Stephen to share their bed. They would snuggle as they fell asleep, but over the course of the night Tony would slink away and cuddle his pillow on the other side of the bed. It wasn’t unusual, but Stephen wanted to hold him the entire night. </p>
<p>It was a few weeks later when they finally talked. Stephen had just switched off his bedside lamp and settled in. Tony had rolled over an hour before, resting his eyes while Stephen read. They’d been in the same routine for awhile and Stephen didn’t expect anything different. In the morning they would wake up, kiss, and go about their separate days.</p>
<p>But something was different. Tony hadn’t fallen asleep and Stephen certainly noticed, but figured everything was okay. It wasn’t until they’d both been lying in the dark for half an hour when Tony broke the silence. </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, still curled on his side. He could hear Stephen thinking. </p>
<p>“I thought I was protecting you,” Stephen said after a minute.  “I can see now that it was a mistake, but I… I just never want to see you hurt.” </p>
<p>Tony was flattered, but he didn’t know how many times he and Stephen had to have the argument about who was protecting who, who was saving who. If they kept up this pace of saving each other’s lives they’d both be dead within the year. </p>
<p>It began with a touch. Stephen reached out in the darkness to place a trembling hand on Tony’s shoulder. Placing his hand over the sorcerer’s, Tony smiled into his pillow. He was with Stephen, and he was safe. How would this ever not be enough? </p>
<p>“I love you,” Tony said quietly, squeezing Stephen’s hand gently. He felt Stephen pull himself closer, wrapping his hands around his chest, his knees nestling behind Tony’s legs. </p>
<p>“I love you, always,” Stephen whispered into his ear, and Tony melted. He was so goddamn <em> lucky </em> . He was lucky to have this second chance - at love, and at life.  He could hear Ho Yinsen’s dying words echoing in his brain. <em> Don’t waste it. Don’t waste your life </em>.</p>
<p>Tony suddenly rolled over, ripping himself out of Stephen’s arms. </p>
<p>“What is it? What’s the matter?” Stephen quickly backed off, and Tony could feel him reaching for the light but he pushed Stephen’s arm down gently.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine,” he said, positioning himself above the confused wizard. He caressed Stephen’s face in the darkness, tracing the familiar lines of his high cheekbones and cupid bow lips. Stephen was confused, and that was fine. He was dating Tony Stark, after all. </p>
<p>Tony leant down and kissed Stephen’s forehead. <em> His </em> Stephen. He kissed his way down his face, down his neck - spending a particular amount of time on that spot behind his ear that he loved so much. His hands explored every facet of Stephen’s chest, taking the time to appreciate the broad expanse of his pectoral muscles and toned abdomen. He heard Stephen suck in his breath when Tony’s lips met his nipples, the pebbled peaks begging to be kissed. Tony spent his time planting kisses on the sorcerer’s skin, soaking in the little gasps Stephen let out unintentionally. </p>
<p>He missed this. He <em> needed </em> this. He’d been avoiding this for weeks and in the moment, he couldn’t entirely fathom why. If there was anything that could possibly be healing, it would be the reminder that <em> this </em> Stephen was different. <em> This </em> Stephen was his, and as long as they were together, they could get through anything. </p>
<p>Tony’s confidence was boosted when he felt Stephen’s member burgeoning to life. After that incident in the kitchen, Stephen hadn’t tried to start anything since. He’d been treading on eggshells around Tony, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But, per Stephen (and Pepper. And Nat. And Steve. And Peter…)’s suggestion, Tony began seeing a therapist. He hated her, a little bit, but she made some good points and she was helping him separate the realities. He knew he and Stephen weren’t on any specific timeline to reinvigorate their love life, but tonight… Tonight Tony needed him. </p>
<p>Stephen was perfect, giving. He melted into Tony’s touch, letting Tony take the lead. He lifted his hips when Tony was sliding off his underwear, gently helping Tony take off his own. When Tony was ready, Stephen handed him the lube from the nightstand. He whispered encouragement into Tony’s ear while Tony slowly traced circles around his entrance, hesitant. </p>
<p>The whole time, Tony was questioning himself. Was he ready? Was Stephen ready? What if this didn’t go well? What if Stephen didn’t want him anymore? Stephen’s leaking cock told him otherwise, but Tony fought with his brain to keep it together. He worked his way into the sorcerer slowly, paying close attention to the soft moans coming from Stephen’s mouth. </p>
<p>With every kiss he was reassured. Stephen kissed him when he could, but Tony was relieved when he would hit that spot that made Stephen turn his head. He added one finger, and then another - Stephen was being incredibly responsive, and Tony couldn’t help but take a second to grasp the other man’s cock, stroking it to full attention. Tony marveled at the throbbing veins, the silky smoothness of his swollen head. He wanted to take it in his mouth, feel him hit the back of his throat - </p>
<p>“Tony,” Stephen moaned, his hands reaching around in the dark. “Please. Whatever you want.” </p>
<p>“You ready for me, sweetheart?” Tony asked, taking his own cock in his hand. He trembled as he placed himself at Stephen’s slick entrance. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Stephen hissed as Tony pushed past the tight ring of muscle, inching himself inside. </p>
<p><em> Fuck </em> . That felt good. Tony thrust his hips forward, falling deeper into the sensation of Stephen rippling around him. Stephen was suddenly speechless. Tony could imagine his face, his mouth fixed with the expression “ <em> oh </em>”, his eyes fluttering closed as Tony became fully seated. Tony felt his skin getting hot and he needed to move, now. </p>
<p>Stephen let out the sweetest sound as Tony began a gruesomely slow pace. With every thrust he meditated on all of the good things. He reminded himself of all the times Stephen had stood up for him, stood up to him. All of the times Stephen had proved he loved him over and over. It would take lifetimes for Tony to pay him back with affection. He revelled in the feeling of Stephen’s cock brushing his stomach, the security in Stephen’s embrace, the synchronicity in which they moved. Stephen met him for every thrust and Tony wasn’t sure he would last long. </p>
<p>Stephen reached around Tony’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. The added friction pushed Stephen’s cock against Tony’s stomach, and Stephen jumped as the new angle made Tony hit his prostate repeatedly. It was all too good. </p>
<p>Tony became frantic, half smothered by Stephen’s arm but spurred by Stephen’s insistent moans. He knew Stephen was close. He buried himself as deep as he could with each thrust, grinning to himself as Stephen started rattling off something unintelligible, possibly Sanskrit. Stephen grabbed hold of his own legs, releasing Tony from the vice-like grip of his thighs so he could pound into him more freely. </p>
<p>It was enough. Tony was pounding away with reckless oblivion. He could feel his orgasm approaching like a tidal wave, and lord he didn’t want to stop… </p>
<p>“Come for me,” he pleaded, “come around me!” </p>
<p>Stephen didn’t need any more direction. His hips shot up and Tony thought he was mere seconds away from perilous injury, Stephen’s asshole gripping his cock so tight Tony was afraid it wasn’t attached any longer. Stephen let out a breathy sigh as he came, his muscles twitching. Tony paused to let him catch his breath. </p>
<p>He resumed moving at a leisurely pace, the threat of an orgasm still looming. He didn’t want this moment to end. He loved the sound of his cock sliding into Stephen, the gentle tap of his balls on Stephen’s firm cheeks. He loved that with every thrust Stephen reacted so wonderfully, maybe if Tony just tweaked his nipple… </p>
<p>Stephen jumped, contracting sharply around Tony and the mere surprise had Tony coming in waves. He got lost in bliss, forgetting everything momentarily. <em> Months </em> of pent up tension had culminated in this. He had finally arrived.  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh <em> great </em>. He’s spittled on my shirt. Have you seen the Tide pen?” Stephen was pacing around the bedroom. James was clutched to his chest, looking slightly more relieved having thrown up on Stephen’s dress shirt. Annoyed, Stephen was opening and shutting drawers louder than necessary, shuffling its contents in search of the ever elusive laundry saver. </p>
<p>Tony was humming to himself, slowly buttoning his shirt. They were meeting Pepper and Happy at a restaurant soon to celebrate Pepper’s fiftieth birthday. It was a small gathering, Tony presumed, otherwise he wasn’t sure why they were bringing the kids. Morgan was ready, playing video games in the living room.</p>
<p>Tony was happy. Things had been going well. They’d <em> finally </em> had a peaceful couple of months and it was paying off. Their communication was as good as ever, and their sex life had blossomed again. All with healthy boundaries, of course. They’d taken a few vacations, in between Stephen’s responsibilities to the Sanctum and Tony’s to the Avengers. He’d taken a step back, letting Rogers control more than ever. (Rogers nicknamed him the Walking Wallet, which wasn’t entirely untrue). But most of all, Harley and Peter were training together and it was heartwarming and terrifying at the same time. </p>
<p>Even though Stephen was swearing his head off in the background, Tony couldn’t help but be thankful. He was so thankful he had a (usually) gracious partner who was there to support him in all aspects of his life. And that’s all there was, right? Life? Tony couldn’t imagine his any other way. Which made him think…</p>
<p>“Do you think anyone will notice? I don’t want to change again. It’s like the third time tonight,” Stephen pouted, gently bouncing James around and patting his back. He voiced his concern to the child, “Why are you throwing up? Do you have a tummy ache?” </p>
<p>“You should probably change, it’s going to be a big night,” Tony smiled, tucking his shirt into his slacks. “And I mean, I have a question for you.” </p>
<p>“I’m running out of clean laundry! This is ridiculous. I’m telling you it’s that daycare, I don’t care who runs it, <em> someone </em> is disgusting there -” </p>
<p>“I’m guessing it’s all of those damn babies,” Tony smirked.  Stephen handed him the baby, ripping off his dirty shirt and throwing it in the hamper. Tony looked at his child and whispered quietly, “Do you want to ask him, or should I?”</p>
<p>James gurgled. </p>
<p>“What time is the reservation at? We can’t portal everywhere, we’ll need to leave here half an hour -” Stephen called from inside of his closet, the scraping of hangers drowning out his voice. “Are we expected to bring a present? I don’t know how you all do birthdays…”</p>
<p>He walked out of the closet holding two options, not noticing Tony had gotten down on one knee. </p>
<p>“Is this too similar to yours?” Stephen asked. James hiccuped, and Stephen finally looked at the scene before him. “Anthony Edward Stark, what on Earth do you think you are doing?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it, folks! What do you think Stephen's gonna say?? Follow up in Part III coming soon. :) </p>
<p>P.S. What should Harley's super hero name be? </p>
<p>Leave comments/kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>